A fair trade
by Luciole et Ode
Summary: Quelques mois après que la guerre soit enfin finie. Quelques mois seulement et pourtant Harry souffre depuis de maux mystérieux. Impuissants, ses amis, cherchant à l'aider alors qu'il dépérit, se tournent vers un ancien élève de Poudlard…Drago Malefoy. Slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

COUPLES : L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

RATING : A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

A/N :

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**PROLOGUE**

Un cri déchira le silence paisible d'une nuit des plus banales de ces cris sinistres qui en une seconde, vous glacent le sang et raidissent les muscles. De ces cris qui vous coupent le souffle, bien qu'ils aient été poussés par un autre. De ces cris qui vous immobilisent quand bien même votre conscience vous intime dans chercher la source et de venir en aide au pauvre manant duquel il s'est échappé. Et puis, aussi soudainement que le cri avait été poussé, il cessa.

Après les quelques secondes nécessaire à la reprise de leur esprit, la maisonnée sembla se réveiller brusquement. Les trois occupants de la résidence qui, quelques minutes auparavant, dormaient encore à point fermés, quittèrent la chaleur de leur lit douillet avec empressement pour aller affronter le froid nocturne, la chaleur émanant perpétuellement des nombreuses cheminées, ne semblant pouvoir le combattre.

Le premier, était un homme dont la carrure imposante ne semblait pourtant pas faire oublier les traits fatigués de son visage, vieux avant l'âge, où de trop nombreuses rides parcouraient des traits pourtant fins. On devinait, à travers chacune de ces trop nombreuses rides, les soucis trop nombreux d'une vie fatiguée. Vêtu d'un épais pyjama, dont le tissus rêche en aurait rebuté plus d'un l'homme, alerte malgré l'heure matinale, se dirigea avec empressement vers la salle d'eau où il entreprit de dévaliser le contenus des armoires où fioles et onguents divers s'entassaient sans fin sur les étagères trop nombreuses. Les bras, rapidement trop chargés, il se résolut à abandonner les lieux pour se diriger de ce pas mesuré et empressé, né de l'habitude, vers les tréfonds de l'immense bâtisse.

Bientôt, l'homme quitta les étages de la haute demeure, pour se diriger vers une porte, dont même la poignée discrète semblait avoir était conçue pour qu'on en oubli jusqu'à l'existence. Avec difficultés, l'homme parvint, aux pris de nombreux efforts, à pousser la porte qui révéla un escalier de fer dont l'âge ne pouvait même plus être estimé. L'homme entreprit bientôt la descente de ces trop nombreuses marches, chacun de ces pas déclenchant les grincements sinistres de l'escalier vétuste. Ce dernier laissait place à un couloir étroit et court dont plusieurs portes tapissaient les murs.

Tout aussi soudainement que le premier avait été poussé, un second cri retentit. L'intensité décuplée de ce dernier laissait deviner son rapprochement. Il paraissait provenir d'une de ces lourdes portes en plomb. Surpris l'homme laissa échapper une fiole qui rebondit sur les pierres grossières et qui finit par se briser, laissant échapper un liquide grumeleux ressemblant étrangement à de la vase. Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme qui ne prit pas la peine de réparer les dégâts et qui se dirigea avec un empressement renouvelé vers, ce qui semblait être, la dernière porte du couloir. Malgré son empressement évident, l'homme prit le temps de s'arrêter devant la porte pour psalmodier quelques paroles inaudibles. Après plusieurs minutes, un déclic se fit enfin entendre et l'homme ne perdit pas un instant avant de la pousser, comme s'il eut agit d'une simple feuille de papier. Cette dernière n'en émit pas moins des grondements sinistres, preuves qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis fort longtemps.

Si les cris avaient glacé le sang des habitants de la vieille demeure, la vision qui s'offrit devant les yeux emplis de douleur de l'homme ne fut pas comparable, et ces yeux se voilèrent davantage encore.

La pièce, longues de quelques pieds seulement, était dépourvue de tout mobilier. Aucune fenêtre ne venait gracier les murs épais de leurs présences. Les ténèbres qui y régnaient, poussaient naturellement à imaginer quelques horreurs inavouables. Et bien que d'une propreté évidente, il y régnait une odeur acre qui aurait donné la nausée au plus averti des aventuriers. Faisant fis de l'état de la pièce comme s'il eut s'agit de simple détails anodins de la vie quotidienne, l'homme se dirigea vers le mur le plus éloigné de la porte. Il se dirigea avec tant d'aisance dans cet espace opaque qu'on lui aurait aisément conféré quelques aptitudes surnaturelles.

Ralentissant l'allure, il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'un matelas épais et large qui avait été disposé à même le sol et sur lequel on pouvait distinguer une forme recroquevillée, dont seuls les gémissements continus qui en émanaient prouvés qu'elle fut encore en vie.

Avec empressement, l'homme déposa à même le sol, les nombreuses potions, ne semblant désormais plus se soucier de leur importance. Tendant un bras prudent mais déterminé vers la silhouette secouée de tremblements, il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit :

_« - Harry ? » _

Ce simple mot, murmuré si faiblement qu'il en était presque inaudible, fut accueillit par un silence pesant. La silhouette désormais silencieuse, devint soudainement immobile et seul le rythme saccadé de sa respiration erratique laissait deviner qu'elle fut encore consciente.

**A suivre …**

**A/N**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce court prologue. Promis les prochains chapitres seront plus longs (entre 6 et 12 pages en moyennes). A priori publication bi-mensuelle pour essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

COUPLES : L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

RATING : A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

A/N :

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

Etat d'avancement : Pour le moment 4 chapitres d'écrits.

Nombre total : ?

**CHAPITRE UN**

Chassant les dernières traces de fatigue, vestiges d'une nuit écourtée prématurément, d'un simple geste de la main, l'homme tendit sa main vers la silhouette désormais immobile. Petit à petit, la silhouette sembla se calmer, sa respiration devenant régulière et mesurée.

Alors que la main se tendait de nouveau vers la silhouette, avec cette fois la ferme intention de l'apaiser par quelques gestes de réconfort, des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir adjacent. Avant d'avoir pu émettre un quelconque avertissement envers les nouveaux venus, deux jeunes sorciers surgirent précipitamment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les bras encombrés, pour l'un d'un maigre plateau de nourriture, pour l'autre de bandages divers, les deux nouveaux arrivants franchirent le seuil de la porte avec une certaine crainte.

« _Remus… »_ Prononça discrètement la jeune sorcière.

Ce simple mot fut chuchoté avec tant de précaution qu'il en était presque inaudible. Toutefois, il déclencha chez la silhouette, calmée depuis quelques instants seulement, une crise de panique d'une rare violence. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, la silhouette semblait plus calme, et ce par la simple présence de celui que l'on devinait être Remus, la présence des deux nouveaux arrivants, sembla raviver sa détresse. Bientôt des cris continus s'échappèrent de la silhouette qui semblait être prise de spasmes douloureux.

_« Sortez ! »_

Les deux silhouettes, choquées au-delà des mots, demeurèrent immobiles face au spectacle se déroulant devant leurs yeux impuissants.

_« Hermione, Ron, sortez !…. MAINTENANT ! »_

Les cris de Remus les sortirent soudainement de leur torpeur, et reprenant enfin leur esprit, ils se résignèrent (après quelques secondes) à sortir de la pièce avec empressement, comme s'ils avaient étés responsables de la scène qui se déroulait actuellement dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cachot.

Alors que le raisonnement de leurs pas s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, traduisant leur éloignement, les cris cessèrent. La crise semblait avoir été évitée.

Remus attendit patiemment que la silhouette retrouve un semblant de calme. Il attendit. Il attendit, encore et encore. Il attendit durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Puis, enfin, après un dernier spasme, la fatigue sembla avoir raison de la panique qui l'avait habitée plus tôt et la silhouette se figea, retombant mollement sur le sol.

Avec des gestes prudents, Remus s'assura de l'état du garçon, puis entreprit de le soigner. Dans sa panique, il n'avait pas remarqué l'étendue des blessures du jeune homme. De profondes écorchures parsemaient son torse dénudé. Certaines, plus vieilles que d'autres s'étaient rouvertes et suintaient de nouveau. Avec douceur, Remus entreprit de nettoyer unes à unes les trop nombreuses plaies, y appliquant ensuite divers baumes cicatrisants ou désinfectants.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un silence pesant régnait au 12 square Grimault. Il était à peine 7h00 du matin et déjà Ron, Hermione et Remus prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas matinaux, tout particulièrement Ron qui se plaisait à dormir jusqu'au déjeuner les jours où il le pouvait. Toutefois après les évènements de la nuit, aucun des trois résidents n'avaient pu se rendormir. Au petit matin, un à un s'étaient levés, résignés à affronter les obstacles de cette nouvelle journée. C'est ainsi que guères affamés et quelques peu somnolents par cette nuit écourtée, ils se faisaient face, silencieusement, dans cette même cuisine qui avait, par maintes fois, hébergée les repas forts animés de l'Ordre. Ce matin là, il en était tout autre. Aucun des trois n'osait bouger, ni même aventurer un moindre regard en dehors de leur assiette intouchée, et encore moins faire une quelconque allusion aux évènements de la nuit passée.

_ « Je crois que nous n'y arriverons pas… »_

Etonnamment ce fut Ron qui prit la parole, lui pourtant malhabile dans ce genre de situation et habituellement guère prolixe devant une assiette emplies de victuailles appétissantes. Devant le manque de réaction de ces camarades, il enchaîna.

_ « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne l'aidons pas. Nous devrions l'amener à Saint Mangouste… »_

_« Ron, as-tu seulement idée de ce qu'ils lui feront. Ils vont l'enfermer, et crois moi il ne s'agira pas d'une ancienne cave à vin cette fois-ci. Ils l'enfermeront dans une cellule ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Harry a tenu secret les détails concernant la guerre. Si les gens avaient connaissance de seulement la moitié des choses que nous avons dû faire, nous serions tous enfermés, Harry le premier. Pour toujours ! »_

_ « Alors quoi ? On le laisse là, en attendant. Et en attendant quoi. Qu'il meurt. Parce que c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer Hermione. Il est en train de mourir… Qu'est ce que tu imaginais ? Que nous allions trouver des réponses dans la bibliothèque de Sirius… »_

_« Non, bien sur que non. Nous devrions envisager une autre solution… Professeur Lupin, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de nouveau de mettre l'Ordre au courant de la situation. »_

Malgré la situation, les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent légèrement devant la férocité avec laquelle Hermione s'entêtait à l'appeler par son statut de Professeur.

_« Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent nous être d'une grande aide. Les rescapés de l'ordre sont les plus ignorants quand aux tenants et aboutissants réels de cette guerre. Minerva m'a donné libre accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ainsi que qu'à celle, personnelle, de Dumbledore. Mais aucun de ces manuscrits ne nous à permit d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui ronge Harry… » _Soudainement abattu, il ajouta dans un murmure_ « …par merlin, cela fait presque trois mois et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui arrive. »_

_« Très bien, d'accord, on attend. Vous avez gagnés ! » _

Furieux, Ron bondit de sa chaise, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu le retenir, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cave, l'ouvrit brusquement, et s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage. Alors qu'Hermione allait pour le suivre, Remus la retint fermement parle bras.

_« Laisse le Hermione. Il a besoin de temps. Nous avons tous besoin de temps, Harry le premier j'en ais peur… »_ Devant l'air incertain de la jeune fille et ses larmes à peine contenues. Il ajouta, plus doucement _« Harry dort, il ne le réveillera pas, ne t'inquiète pas_. »

_« Je… je vais faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque…si quelqu'un a besoin de moi… je crois que j'y passerais la journée »_

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta également la cuisine, ne prenant pas la peine de finir (ni même de commencer) son assiette.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula suivant le même schéma. Abattus, les trois occupants de la résidence passèrent la majorité de la journée à s'éviter.

Hermione, comme promis, se plongea dans quelques manuscrits aux contenus obscurs, dans l'espoir vain d'y découvrir quelques indices, aussi minces soient-ils. A Poudlard déjà, elle se réfugiait dans les livres lorsque dans de rares occasions, elle se trouvait désemparée, face à un problème dans ces cours, ou lorsque Ron et Harry se disputaient, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Les livres et les nombreux secrets qu'ils renfermaient, avaient toujours eu cet étrange pouvoir apaisant sur elle, ce qui en de nombreuses occasions lui avait valut quelques railleries de la part de ces camarades. Seuls Ron et Harry semblaient comprendre ce que les livres signifiaient pour elle. Les livres étaient pour elle ce que le Quiddich était pour eux, libérateurs. Et aujourd'hui plus que dans n'importe quelles occasions auxquelleselle avait été confrontée, elle était désemparée, à la limite de s'avouer vaincue. Ils manquaient de temps, elle en été terriblement consciente.

Déjà Harry refusait de se nourrir, ne supportant plus que la nuit la plus complète, et hier soir, pour la première fois, il avait semblé refuser sa compagnie et celle de Ron ; compagnie qu'il recherchait avidement quelques jours auparavant, et ce malgré son état. Inconsciente des heures qui défilaient, elle ne fit aucune pause, ne prenant pas la peine de se restaurer à l'heure du déjeuner, et ne consentit à descendre uniquement lorsque 18h sonna. Elle avait pour habitude de rendre visite à Harry en fin d'après midi, puisqu'il s'agissait ordinairement des moments où il était le plus lucide.

Remus, quand à lui, se réfugia dans les étages supérieurs de la demeure. Après avoir erré sans but dans ces trop nombreux couloirs sans fin, il se retrouva devant une porte de chêne massif, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'avait plus poussé cette porte tant familière depuis deux ans déjà. Pas une seule fois. Toutefois aujourd'hui, il avait plus que tout besoin de conseils et réconfort.

Il poussa doucement la lourde porte et après une dernière inspiration profonde, visant à l'encourager, il franchit le seuil de ce qui se révéla être une chambre. Cette dernière dont les tons à l'origine rouge vif, qui avaient dû agacer la maitresse de maison à l'époque (à réflexion faîte, les couleurs avaient du être choisies dans ce but précis), étaient désormais vieux et délavés, comme la plupart des pièces de cette demeure autrefois luxueuse. Sur ces mûrs, on distinguait encore, de vieille affiches dont les écritures, désormais illisibles, vantant les mérites de quelques équipes de Quidditch, d'aurors et autres en somme tout ce qui permettait à l'occupant d'affirmer ces opinions aux autres résidents de la bâtisse.

Etrangement, il s'y sentait chez lui. Chez lui, car le souvenir de Sirius y était imprégné dans chaque recoin, jusqu'à dans ce lit défait dont les draps avaient du connaître de meilleurs jours. Lassé et plus que jamais conscient de l'absence douloureuse de son ami, il se laissa tomber lourdement à même le sol.

_« Tu aurais su quoi faire… Sous tes airs joueurs et insouciants, tu savais toujours quoi dire et quoi faire… Tu aurais su protéger Harry, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais été là à ses côtés… » _

Ce furent les seules paroles qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres qui demeurèrent ensuite scellées le reste de la journée. Immobile, il ne daigna bouger, ni quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha, ni quand celle du souper se fit entendre.

Ron, pour sa part, passa la plus grande partie de la journée, auprès d'Harry, qui endormis sur son matelas semblait presque serein, enfin endormis. Ron, lui, trouvait réconfort dans les gestes routiniers que jours après jours il répétait. Ainsi, et comme chaque jour, il entreprit de nettoyer scrupuleusement la pièce dans laquelle Harry avait élu domicile. Il entreprit, ensuite, de faire la toilette de son ami qui, éreinté par des journées et nuits sans sommeil, avait, semblait-il, succombé à sa fatigue grandissante. Ce dernier, semblait presque paisible, si l'on faisait fi de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Ces vêtements de la veille étaient tachés de sang de part et d'autre, et plusieurs lambeaux avaient été rageusement déchirés, laissant apparaître sa peau en guère meilleur état. Délicatement et avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il entreprit de retirer les vêtements de son ami.

Chose faite, il resta à contempler le désastre qui s'offrit à ses yeux fatigués. Le corps de son ami n'était plus chétif, comme il l'avait toujours été, aujourd'hui il en été tout autre. Sa maigreur avait atteint un stade où il pouvait désormais aisément compter chacune de ses côtes saillantes sur ses flans abîmés. Ses poignets, plus que tout autre, étaient parsemés de gonflements rouges et d'irritations, preuve que la veille encore, il avait été attaché à même le mur. Son visage n'était guère dans un meilleur état. Ses joues étaient creusées profondément dans sa peau, preuve qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ses yeux, quand à eux étaient bordés de profondes cernes noires et rouges dues au manque de sommeil et aux crises trop fréquentes. Et bien qu'actuellement fermés, il ne savait que trop bien que l'éclat unique de ses yeux, l'avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, et après avoir recouvert chacune des nombreuses plaies de son ami par des onguents aux odeurs acres, Ron entreprit de le vêtir d'un pyjama propre, qu'il jugea plus confortable. Ayant fini la toilette de son ami, il empoigna une poche en plastique emplie d'un liquide incolore, qu'Hermione avait trouvé il ne savait où, et entreprit de la fixer à la perfusion qui jamais plus ne quittait le bras de son ami.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, entrecoupée de silences reposants, de lectures à voix haute de divers magazines de Quiddich agrémentées de commentaires divers et variés (qui habituellement aurait tiré de son meilleur ami quelques rires sincères et sourires complices), et de conversation à sens unique.

Lorsque 18h sonna, il entendit les pas tant attendus d'Hermione qui, comme chaque jour, venait passer quelques instants avec ses meilleurs amis, le tout entre deux recherches assidues dans des grimoires vieux de quelques millénaires. Un sourire fatigué apparut sur ses lèvres à l'entente de ces pas. Ces rendez-vous étaient désormais les seuls instants qu'ils pouvaient passer tous les trois réunis, comme à l'époque de Poudlard, comme à l'époque où ils étaient heureux, comme à l'époque où Harry allait bien.

Ces brèves rencontres quotidiennes étaient également les seuls moments que Ron passait désormais en compagnie d'Hermione. Bien que tous deux soient conscients qu'une étape avait été franchie dans leur relation quelques mois auparavant, ils avouaient désormais volontiers avoir manqué de temps après la guerre pour se consacrer à autre chose qu'à l'état de leur meilleur ami qui avait empiré rapidement. Toutefois Ron n'en appréciait que davantage ces rencontres où ils pouvaient prétendre que rien n'avait changé, qu'Harry allait bien et que tout irait bien. Pourtant aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il en doutait.

Les pas achevèrent bientôt leurs périples et Hermione prit place silencieusement aux côtés de Ron, serrant sa main fortement, dans une vaine recherche de réconfort, ou était-ce pour lui témoigner son soutien ? Il ne savait plus. Alors qu'Hermione prenait place plus confortablement à ses côtés, se rapprochant de ce fait d'Harry, ce dernier recommença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et à gémir douloureusement. Paniquée, Hermione tendit une main tremblante vers son ami, mais à peine sa main effleura-t-elle sa chevelure disparate qu'Harry se réveilla en hurlant.

_ « SORTEZ ! Hermione, sort ! »_

Choquée d'être à l'origine d'une nouvelle crise chez son ami, et sa réaction ne faisant que confirmer ses doutes sur les évènements de la nuit passée , Hermione se releva et s'enfuit de la pièce, sans un regard ou un mot pour Ron. Ce dernier, abasourdi devant la réaction violente d'Harry, caressa la chevelure hirsute de son ami dans une veine tentative de le calmer. A sa plus grande horreur, à son plus grand soulagement, il se calma, supportant apparemment son contact.

_« Ron… »_

Ce simple mot, prononcé avec quiétude, était empli de reconnaissance, surprenant Ron au-delà des mots. Harry se rapprocha de lui-même de Ron, recherchant à approfondir le contact avec son ami.

_« Ron… »_

Apparemment comblé par ce contact plus prononcé, Harry, ferma les yeux doucement.

_« Harry…est ce que ça va ? »_

_« Oui, je suis juste fatigué…tellement fatigué, parle moi s'il te plait, raconte moi… »_

Comprenant la requête sans besoin de plus amples explications, Ron choisit d'ignorer la réaction de son ami face à la présence d'Hermione et, lui accordant un dernier regard inquiet, entama le récit qu'il lui avaitdemandé, falsifiant dans sa voix, quelques intonations joyeuses et pleines d'espoir.

_« Sais-tu que Kingsley a déclaré officiellement hier la formation d'une élite d'aurors, basée sur le principe de l'Ordre. Il voulait d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet, mais Remus a joué la carte du « repos bien mérité » et il a abandonné l'idée. Malgré cela je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, cela permettra peut être d'éviter … »_

Ron parla, et parla encore, contant à Harry les événements ayant lieu dans leur monde à peine sauvé, mais qui déjà, semblait se relever.

Après presque une heure durant laquelle Ron lui parla de tout et de rien, passant du sort récent de Rita Skeeter aux nouvelles de leur amis et de leur famille, l'ancien Griffondor sembla succomber à sa fatigue, et bientôt, sa respiration se calma de nouveau, témoignant de son état. Il s'était endormi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flash Back : 3 mois auparavant**

_« Hermione…je t'assure que je vais bien. Oui je suis fatigué, oui je dors mal, oui je n'ai pas d'appétit…mais tu ne crois pas que c'est tout à fait normal après ce que l'on a vécu ? »_

La guerre était finie. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'annonce officielle de la mort de Voldemort. Deux semaines au cours desquelles la vie avait recommencé à faire valoir son droit. Le monde s'était peu à peu remis à vivre. Les gens, doucement, recommençaient à sortir de leur refuge prudemment mais surement les gens réapprenaient à vivre, laissant derrière eux, les démons d'une guerre achevée. Deux semaines, deux longues semaines durant lesquelles de nombreuses obsèques avaient eu lieu, enterrant les victimes trop nombreuses de cette Guerre de la Terreur comme les gens se plaisaient à y faire désormais référence.

Une semaine qu'Hermione le harcelait, le couvant comme une mère protectrice devant un nouveau né particulièrement chétif. Certes il ne parvenait pas à dormir, occupant ces nuits à préparer divers témoignages pour le ministère de la justice en vue des nombreux procès qui débuteraient dans quelques semaines à peine. Certes il n'avait pas d'appétit, mais quoi de plus normal aux vues des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant la guerre, et ces funérailles auxquelles les trois amis se devaient d'être présents les dernières en date ayant été celles de Tonks, fière membre de l'Ordre.

_« Harry ! Je sais tout cela, mais tu ne vois pas à quel point ton comportement est dangereux ? La dernière fois où je t'es vu dormir, et je parle de vraiment dormir, cela doit remonter à 6 jours. Ce n'est pas sain ! »_

Oui, Hermione était inquiète. Tout particulièrement depuis qu'une semaine plus tôt, Harry avait enfin raconté tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à l'insu de ses deux comparses : la rencontre entre Voldemort et Rogue aux abords du lac, le contenu des souvenirs de Rogue, et tout particulièrement les évènements qui avaient pris place dans la forêt interdite, confrontation directe entre Voldemort et lui-même.

Horrifiés devant les souvenirs de leur ami, racontés placidement telles quelques anecdotes anodines, Ron et Hermione le surveillaient, depuis, de très près. La surveillance de Ron était plus discrète et de moindre mesure en comparaison aux harcèlements constants d'Hermione, quand à son état de santé. Ron, lui se contentait de regards inquiets, qu'il croyait discrets, et d'une fausse insouciance joyeuse, quand même ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude grandissante. Hermione, quand à elle, ne cessait de le pousser à aller consulter un médicomage et un psycomage, l'accablant, jours et nuits, de recommandations aussi diverses qu'inutiles.

C'était il y a trois mois. Quand ils croyaient encore que tout s'arrangerait.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jours et nuits continuèrent de défiler au 12 Square Grimault, insouciants de l'état de santé déplorablede l'un de ses occupants. La vie continuait.

Douze jours après qu'Harry ait refusé pour la première fois la compagnie d'Hermione, il repoussait tout aussi violemment celle de Ron. Son état se dégrada alors de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'avait plus dormis depuis déjà 5 jours, 5 interminables journées durant lesquelles Ron, Hermione et Remus se relayèrent sa surveillance à tour de rôle. Il n'avait plus connu une seule seconde de repos bienfaiteur depuis trop longtemps. Son refus qu'Hermione et Ron s'approchent de lui ne rendait que plus difficile de lui prodiguer les soins continus qu'il requérait.

Les trois « guérisseurs » avaient du avoir recours à un procédé magique permettant de contrôler son état à distance. A l'initiative d'Hermione, et sur le principe d'un appareil moldu, dont elle avait vainement tenté d'en expliquer le principe à Ron, la « chambre » d'Harry était désormais pourvue d'un appareil permettant de voir la pièce dans son intégralité, ainsi que de surveiller les constantes vitales de leur « patient ». Le deuxième dispositif (identique au premier) pouvait être transporté au grès des besoins, et bien que la portée de l'appareil soit limitée à quelques dizaines de mètres, cela suffisait amplement pour une utilisation au Square. L'appareil, engin circulaire relativement petit, pouvait être transporté aisément par quelques simples poussées délicates de la main, dans la direction souhaitée.

Fred et Georges avaient été mis à contribution pour la fabrication de ce dispositif, bien qu'ils ignoraient le but et l'utilisation que leur frère comptait faire du Surveillator 2000 (Fred et Georges avaient pour passe-temps favori d'affabuler de noms ridicules et personnalisés, chacune de leurs nombreuses inventions). Loin de toute préoccupation trop sérieuse, déjà les jumeaux imaginaient divers dispositifs basés sur le même principe avec une application de surveillance.

De ce fait, et grâce au Surveillator, Ron et Hermione pouvaient désormais prendre leur « tour de garde » auprès d'Harry et ceux même s'ils devaient se contenter d'une surveillance éloignée accordant à Remus, qui pendant plusieurs jours passa chaque secondes en compagnie d'Harry, un répit plus que mérité.

Ron, récalcitrant à l'idée de s'éloigner trop de son meilleur ami, et ce même si ce dernier ne supportait désormais plus sa compagnie, se contentait généralement, durant ces tours de garde, de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, se réconfortant dans l'illusion d'un éloignement relatif.

Hermione, quand à elle, passait ses tours de gardes dans la bibliothèque, plongée dans des livres qu'elle relisait encore et encore, dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un indice oublié lors des premières lectures. Etrangement la réaction à la présence d'Hermione aux côtés d'Harry était la plus virulente. Alors qu'après sa première crise face à la présence d'Hermione, Harry continuait d'accepter la présence de la sorcière, pourvu qu'elle ne pénètre pas dans sa chambre, plus les jours défilèrent et plus le « périmètre de rejet » s'accentuait. Bientôt l'accès au couloir menant aux caves lui fut proscrit. Dix jours après la première crise d'Harry, Hermione fut interdite d'accès aux cuisines (la pièce étant la plus proche de la porte d'accès aux couloirs des caves). Bien que ce rejet la blessa, tout particulièrement alors que la présence de Ron déclenchait des crises de moindres importantes et qu'il eut toujours accès aux cuisines, elle n'en fit part à aucun des deux autres sorciers, qui non dupes, tentèrent de relativiser la situation par quelques mots de réconfort qui restèrentignorés.

Pour une raison encore inconnue, seule la présence de Remus aux côtés d'Harry semblait toujours être acceptée. Et bien qu'Harry ne recherchait plus son contact de sa propre initiative, Remus pouvait toujours aisément le toucher lorsqu'il lui appliquait ses soins quotidiens, et pour quelques gestes de réconfort qu'Harry continuait d'accepter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au matin du treizième jour, alors que Ron préparait le petit déjeuner avant d'aller retrouver Hermione et Remus dans l'ancienne salle de réunion de l'Ordre (la cuisine étant proscrite à Hermione, ils y prenaient désormais leur repas), pour le petit-déjeuner, plusieurs hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Débarrassant chaque animale des lettres, colis et journaux en leur possession, il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de réunion, le courrier dans une main, le Surveillator dans l'autre, et le petit déjeuner lévitant devant lui.

_« Bonjour, Bonjour ! »_

Remus le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. En effet, Ron était le dernier rempart qui permettait aux trois sorciers de ne pas s'avouer vaincus. Bien qu'ayant tous conscience que les intonations joyeuses du rouquin étaient feintes et calculées, elles n'en n'étaient pas moins appréciées par Hermione et Remus qui, eux, n'avaient plus la force de faire semblant, et ce depuis longtemps.

_« Aujourd'hui au menu : œufs loupés…bon à l'origine il devait s'agir d'œufs brouillés mais apparemment c'est au-delà de mes capacités culinaires … donc pour compenser, le chef vous propose…..et cela gracieusement, merci de le remarquer, un cake courgette-carotte____et oui je vous rassure, je ne l'ai pas cuisiné. Maman l'a envoyé en début de semaine. Je le gardais de côté pour ce jour spécial….le jour où j'admettrais que je suis aussi bon en cuisine, qu'en potion….c'est dire ! » _

Devant tant de bonne volonté à égayer leur petit déjeuner, les deux autres sorciers succombèrent à la bonne humeur (bien que factice) de Ron et Remus, s'avouant vaincu, laissa échappait un petit rire. Hermione, elle, se contenta d'un sourire fatigué.

Chacun se servit copieusement en cake, et plus humblement en œufs (il n'est jamais bon de se mettre à dos le chef cuistot de la maison). Bien que le repas soit simple, chacun mangea avec entrain, le petit déjeuner étant le seul repas qu'ils prenaient la peine de prendre ensemble, qu'ils prenaient la peine de prendre tout court, en vérité.

Alors qu'il se resservait pour la troisième fois en cake Ron reprit la parole, d'une voix solennelle :

_ « Alors Remus, voici ton colis mensuel, aucune indication quand à l'expéditeur mais j'imagine que tu n'en attendais plus. » _

Tout en parlant, il tendit à son ancien professeur un paquet grossièrement emballé.

_« Hermione, ma chère Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière lors d'une réception des plus attendue et prestigieuse de la saison mondaine ? »_

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête de la lecture du Daily Prophet qu'elle s'était appropriée avant même d'avoir entamé l'assiette copieuse que Ron lui avait instinctivement servit.

_« Quoi ? Quelle réception ? »_

_ « Ah, je savais qu'en ajoutant quelques mystères dans l'équation, je piquerais ton intérêt …Je parle bien évidement …..Attente pour l'effet … du dîner mensuel regroupant l'intégralité des Weasley…Prière de reconnaître la difficulté d'un tel exploit. C'est samedi prochain »_

_ « Oh… Et bien c'est-à-dire que j'avais prévu de lire quelques grimoires le week-end prochain.»_

La jeune fille avait perdu son étincelle d'intérêt, aussi vite qu'elleeut apparue. Ron pourtant n'abandonna pas, déterminé à sortir la jeune fille de la bibliothèque où elle se cloitrait jour après jour.

_« Parfait, de tout manière j'ai déjà écrit à maman que nous acceptions »_

_ « Ron ! »_

_ « Hermione…s'il te plait. Ton comportement n'est pas sain. Tu ne sors plus jamais de la bibliothèque, tu manges à peine, tu ne parles plus…. »_

_ « Je ne sors plus de la bibliothèque car certaines pièces de cette baraque déprimante me sont proscrites et si je ne mange plus, c'est que tu cuisines aussi bien que Neville réussit ces potion, Ron ! »_

Un silence lourd fit place à la fausse gaîté qui avait presque eu raison de leur morosité à force de persistance. Même le sourire forcé de Ron se fana face au ton tranchant d'Hermione.

_ « Ron … je ne voulais pas…je suis juste fatigués, excuses-moi »_

Comprenant son amie et son état d'éreintement, Ron ne fit pas grand cas de son accès de colère, et aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, son sourire réapparut, joueur mais sincère.

_ « Très bien dans ce cas, j'écrirais à maman pour lui dire que nous pensons venir, mais qu'il est possible que nous ayons à décommander à la dernière minutes…quoique je préférerais éviter de soulever des questions plus que nécessaires… »_

_ « Cela me semble un bon compromis. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je m'occuperais d'Harry, pourvu que ce repas n'est pas lieu avant trois ou quatre jours… »_

Le reste de sa phrase, en suspend, laissait deviner l'approche de la pleine lune, fait corroboré par la réception du colis le matin même. Depuis la fin de la guerre et depuis la perte de Rogue, Remus recevait chaque mois un colis, vierge de toute inscription, contenant la fiole mensuelle, nécessaire pour surmonter sa transformation et en contrer la majorité des effets secondaires.

A la première réception d'un colis de ce genre, Hermione et Ron s'étaient opposés farouchement à ce qu'il boive le contenu de la fiole mystérieuse, craignant quelques poisons et autres maléfices de magie noire. Devant tant d'acharnement, Remus avait jugé préférable de suivre leur conseil. La guerre était finit, mais beaucoup de mangemorts étaient encore en fuite.

Toutefois quatre jours après sa transformation, alors qu'il quittait pour la première fois sa cage (alors qu'avec la solution et bien que largement courbaturé, il pouvait se lever le lendemain même de la transformation), il n'adressa pas un mot, ni même un regard aux deux jeunes sorciers, qui comprirent que le mois suivant, Remus boirait le breuvage. Et bien que lors de sa première prise de solution, qu'ils espéraient, Tue-Loup, tous les trois aient craint un poison, la potion s'était révélée aussi efficace qu'à l'époque où Rogue la préparait spécialement pour lui.

Ce même jour, lors la période de garde d'Hermione et alors qu'elle était plongée, une fois de plus, dans un énième grimoire, sa réflexion fut interrompue par un son à peine audible de frottement. Cherchant la source d'un tel bruit, ses yeux se fixèrent rapidement sur le Surveillator. C'est avec effroi qu'elle découvrit que les sons de frottements qu'elle avait imaginé anodins, étaient en réalité des sons de grattement. Harry était en train de gratter, frotter, allant jusqu'à arracher, la peau où sa cicatrice résidait. Avec horreur elle se précipita dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, là où elle savait que Remus se réfugiait régulièrement.

_ « Remus, il y a un problème avec Harry ! »_

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui lança le Surveillator. Il ne fallut à Remus qu'une seul seconde pour comprendre la situation, et bien vite ce dernier s'élança dans les dédales de la demeure avec pour objectif d'atteindre la chambre d'Harry le plus rapidement possible, se contentant de seulement quelques mots qu'il adressa à la sorcière, déjà plusieurs pas derrière lui.

_ « Préviens Ron ! »_

Chose qu'elle fit rapidement, prenant la peine de récupérer le Surveillator, désormais abandonné sur le lit défait sans aucun remord.

Remus courut dans les nombreux couloirs, jurant d'élire désormais domicile dans la pièce la plus proche de la chambre d'Harry, même si pour se faire, il devait installer un matelas, à même le sol de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva devant la porte de plomb, il du se reprendre à plusieurs fois afin de lever les nombreux sorts de protection qui y avaient été apposés, tant sa précipitation et son désir d'être rapide, rendaient ses paroles inaudibles. Enfin, et après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le déclic indiquant l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre. Ne perdant pas un instant, il poussa violement la porte et accourut au côté d'Harry, tentant vainement de le maintenir immobile. Après plusieurs minutes infructueuses (Harry, étonnamment, était plus fort que son état ne laissait imaginer), il parvint enfin à écarter les mains offensives du front désormais ensanglanté du jeune homme.

_« HARRY ! Non Harry, arrête ! »_

_ "Remus …"_

La voix était étrangement posée et calme, comme si le fait de retirer des lambeaux de son front était chose courante et anodine. Avec des connotations interrogatives qui surprirent Remus, Harry se tourna enfin, posant un regard curieux sur lui.

_ « Par merlin Harry, que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

_ « Il faut l'enlever, Remus….. Il faut l'enlever »_

Comme si l'effort de parler avait été trop important, puisant dans ses dernières sources d'énergie, Harry retomba mollement dans les bras de son professeur, inconscient. Bras qu'il ne supportait plus, depuis peu, ni contact direct avec son propre corps. Néanmoins il semblait que dans sa crise, le jeune homme n'ait pas eu conscience de leur attouchement.

Bien vite, Ron et Hermione déboulèrent dans la pièce, faisant fi du périmètre de rejet qui leur avait été attribué. Constatant le spectacle avec désarrois, Hermione fit demi-tour leur assurant qu'elle allait chercher le nécessaire pour soigner Harry.

_ « Remus, que s'est-il passé ? Je venais à peine de m'endormir quand Hermione a déboulé dans ma chambre et m'a tiré du lit. »_

En effet le jeune revêtait encore son pyjama rayé, que déjà à Poudlard il s'était résigné à devoir porter (probablement hérité de l'un de ses frères), toutefois, à cet instant, ces soucis vestimentaires étaient bien loin sur sa liste de priorité.

_ « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. I peine quelques heures, lors de ses soins journaliers, il allait bien, il était alerte…. »_

_ « Est-ce qu'il a tenté… » _Ne pouvant se résoudre à prononcer le reste de sa phrase, le jeune homme préféra inspirer profondément avant d'ajouter, dans un souffle_ « …tentait…d'arracher sa cicatrice à main nues ? »_

_ « Il semblerait »_

Alors que les deux sorciers restaient immobiles et figés devant le spectacle ensanglanté de leur ami, Hermione réapparut au seuil de la porte, les bras encombrés de nombreux bandages et fioles diverses.

_ « J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu. »_

La jeune fille n'osait pas même regarder dans la direction de son ami, appréhendant, après le bref aperçu qu'elle avait eut quelques instants seulement auparavant, le spectacle qu'elle découvrirait. Hésitante à franchir le seuil de la chambre, la jeune fille se contenta de tendre silencieusement le contenu de ses bras surchargés à Ron, qui bien que pas un mot ne fut prononcé, comprit le dilemme de la jeune fille. A peine le chargement dans ses bras, ce dernier s'affaira, au côté de Remus, auprès d'Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de limiter l'hémorragie frontale, sous les yeux impatients d'Hermione.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se retrouva affabuler d'un bandage recouvrant une grande partie de son visage ainsi qu'une large partie de sa chevelure. La chose était loin d'être esthétique, mais là encore, de telles préoccupations ne figuraient pas sur la liste des priorités du jour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione et Ron étaient assis à la table de réunion, attendant patiemment que Remus en ait terminé des sorts de soin et de surveillance que nécessitait l'état d'Harry, après cette toute nouvelle crise, crise d'un autre genre, auquel aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Remus fit son entrée dans la salle, ses vêtements encore tâchés en sang. Il n'attendit pas même d'être assis, que déjà il entamait :

_« A première vue, c'est moins pire qu'il n'y paraît aux premiers abords »_

Ron, qui jusque là osait à peine lever la tête, la releva soudainement, un regard meurtrier dirigé à l'encontre de Remus.

_« Comment ça, moins pire Lupin ? Comment est-ce que cela peut être moins pire alors que je viens de voir mon meilleur ami s'arracher des lambeaux entiers de peau de son visage à l'aide de ses propres mains ? »_

Ne faisant pas grand cas, du ton utilisé à son égard, Remus ne se départit pas de son ton calme, et tout en tendant une barre de chocolat à chacun des deux jeunes sorciers, il ajouta :

_ « Je me suis mal exprimé, Ron. Ce que j'essayais de dire, et qu'Harry se remettra vite de cet incident, et apparemment sans séquelles à long termes. La peau est déjà en train de se régénérer, et j'ai bon espoir que demain, il n'y paraîtra plus rien »_

_« Oh et bien dans ce cas, tout va bien. Je vais retourner me coucher s'il n'y avait que ça à l'ordre du jour, alors »_

Ron avait du mal à cacher sa détresse, détresse qui se manifestait actuellement par des paroles cruelles à quiconque cherchant à le rassurer ou à relativiser l'état d'Harry.

Remus leur intima silencieusement de manger leur chocolat, espérant ainsi calmer la fureur grandissante de Ron, et les tremblements incessants d'Hermione, qui, le teint verdâtre, semblait sur le point d'être malade. Avec réluctance les deux jeunes sorciers obéir à la requête silencieuse de leur aîné.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, où chacun tentait de trouver une explication aux agissements d'Harry, Hermione prit la parole, d'une voix chevrotante.

_« Et si en fait, tout résidait en réalité sur la cicatrice ? »_

Les paroles avaient été prononcées à voix haute, toutefois elles ressemblaient davantage à des divagations intérieures, qu'à une question soumise à un auditoire.

**A suivre …**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ANNONCE :**

**Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à l'avoir remarquée, mais il y a quand même beaucoup de fic publiées. Donc c'est quand même sympa de laisser une petite review, ça prend deux secondes, ça coute pas grand-chose, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Je pense à la fic Renovatio que ma sœur écrit (même pseudo) soyez pas avares ça lui fera super plaisir et vous aurez la suite plus rapidement !**

**Du coup un grand merci tout particulier à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le prologue !**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Tsu-Chou** : Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que les gens accrocheraient comme ça pour une première fic… Mais apparemment ça te plait. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que ça ne te décevra pas trop car des fois on accroche et la suite est décevante. EN tout cas trop merci pour ton adorable review, on plus c'était la toute première ! (j'ai consulté ton profil, j'espère que le prologue n'avait pas trop de fautes !)

**Ecnerrolf **: A priori tu es encore partagé/e, j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'auras un peu éclairé sur la suite. Surtout n'hésites pas à continuer de me faire part de tes pour ta review.

**Brigitte26 :** Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le prologue. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**Ouragan :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu.

**Nytiss973 :** Trop merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que tu aime le style, qui je le reconnais est parfois bizar ! Merci encore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé**

Quelques mois après que la guerre soit enfin finie. Quelques mois seulement et pourtant Harry souffre depuis de maux mystérieux. Impuissants, ses amis, cherchant à l'aider alors qu'il dépérit, se tournent vers un ancien élève de Poudlard…Drago Malefoy.

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

COUPLES : L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

RATING : A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

A/N :

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

Etat d'avancement : Pour le moment 4 chapitres d'écrits.

Nombre total : ?

Alors petites précisions : ce n'est pas une traduction donc l'avantage c'est que je m'amuse comme je veux avec les perso, mais le désavantage c'est que quand je merde un chapitre (le 4 en l'occurrence) je ne peut blâmer personne d'autre que moi.

Sinon, il s'agit bien d'une HPDM, donc slash.

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_**« Et si en fait, tout résidait en réalité sur la cicatrice ? »**_

Les paroles avaient été prononcées à voix haute, toutefois elles ressemblaient davantage à des divagations intérieures, qu'à une question soumise à un auditoire.

Ne comprenant pas où Hermione voulait en venir, Remus et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de fixer de nouveau leur attention sur Hermione, curieux.

Hermione était quand à elle prise dans une frénésie de raisonnements, incapable d'arrêter le cheminement, brumeux et chaotique, de ses pensées sur une idée fixe.

Quand enfin elle sembla sortir de son état d'intense réflexion (particulièrement caractéristique de la jeune femme), elle débita ses paroles à une vitesse qui laissèrent les deux sorciers présents quelque peu incrédules. Dans son délire intellectuel, dont elle seule comprenait le sens, elle bredouillait et bafouillait une suite de mots sans lien apparent.

_« ….logique…. d'âme manquante….magie noire…lien coupé… »_

Alors que Ron ne comprenait pas un traitre mot au discours discontinu de son amie, Remus lui semblait y comprendre quelque chose… une signification quelconque à ces marmonnements insensés, qui échappait au rouquin. Sans prendre la peine d'en expliquer le contenu, à Ron de plus en plus perplexe devant une Hermione qui, désormais une feuille devant elle et plume en main, écrivait avec frénésie, Remus se leva et quitta hâtivement la pièce, le tout sans un mot. Comprenant que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer, et bien qu'il en ignorait toujours la teneur, Ron se tint silencieux, attendant impatiemment qu'Hermione lui explique le cheminement de ses pensées.

Toutefois, alors qu'il commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience croissante, Remus revint, un grimoire en main. Sans un mot, il le tendit à Ron. Ce dernier, lu le la couverture du grimoire avec perplexité : _« Médicomagie et Pshycomagie : Maladies comportementales et magie noire »._

_« Remus ? Nous avons tous déjà lu ce livre, une bonne dizaine de fois chacun… »_

« _Oui mais nous ne cherchions pas au bon endroit. Va voir à la page 356… »_

Fébrile, Ron tourna rapidement les pages, en froissant certaines dans sa précipitation, en déchirant d'autres. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva enfin la page mentionnée, il découvrit avec horreur le titre du chapitre. Tout était désormais plus clair. Si Hermione avait raison, ils savaient désormais contre quoi ils luttaient.

**Flash Back : 3 mois auparavant**

Tous les soirs il se réfugiait dans le silence et la solitude de la chambre de Regulus, chambre où il avait élu domicile, ne pouvant se résoudre à s'approprier celle de Sirius, restée intouchée depuis la disparition de son ancien propriétaire.

Tous les soirs il s'asseyait au vieux bureau de chêne et écrivait encore et encore, durant de longues heures, d'interminables heures, quelques rapports pour le ministère demande personnelle de Kingsley.

Parfois, il s'accordait quelques minutes de répit, s'allongeant sur son lit bien que jamais il ne succombe aux appels incessants du sommeil. Cela devait faire trois jours maintenant qu'il avait dormit. A peine quelques minutes par ci par là, mais jamais un sommeil réparateur. Non faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant jamais il ne semblait pouvoir parvenir à s'endormir. Au début il était resté des heures durant, allongé sur ce lit qui appartenait à un autre, attendant patiemment que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Mais jamais il ne venait.

Alors après plusieurs nuits passaient, immobile, dans ce lit, qui semblait vouloir l'engloutir, tant il était large, il se résolut à rendre ces longues heures nocturne**s fructifiantes, **décidant de faire bon usage de ce temps supplémentaire.

Ainsi, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà il préparait ces rapports en prévisions des nombreux procès de divers mangemorts qui ne devraient tarder à être officiellement inculpés.

Lors d'une de ces longues soirées qui ne différait en rien des autres, il décida d'entamer ses derniers rapports de procès. Pendant des jours et des jours il avait reculé l'échéance. Car il ne s'agissait pas là de quelconques rapports de mangemorts qu'il avait à peine croisé durant la guerre, de mangemorts parmi tant d'autre. Il s'agissait de ceux de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy.

Celui de Narcissa serait aisément rédigée, l'élégante femme n'avait pas une seule fois pris part aux combats ni à quelques activités** de magie noire **(du moins à sa connaissance), et jamais il ne l'avait vu arborer fièrement le tatouage de Voldemort. Bien qu'elle ait un procès, la faire innocenter ne devrait pas se révéler trop difficile. Après tout il s'agissait plus d'un procès d'intention qu'autre chose.

Celui de Malefoy, en revanche, serait plus compliqué. Selon que les évènements étaient présentés d'une certaine manière ou d'une tout autre, le verdict pourrait se révéler être catastrophique. Car Harry n'avait aucune intention de témoigner contre son rival de toujours. Malefoy avait toujours été bien des choses, Malefoy était encore bon nombre de ces choses, la plupart discutables, mais s'il y a une chose dont Harry était certain, c'était qu'il n'était et n'avait jamais était un mangemort. Et après tout, qui de mieux placé que lui en terme de crédibilité. Bien qu'il ait toujours haït avoir recours au pouvoir inné dû à son nom et sa cicatrice, cette fois ci, il comptait bien en tirer partie. Il se fit la promesse, que jamais Malefoy ne connaitrait l'intérieure d'une prison. Oui Malefoy avait bien des choses, mais la force nécessaire pour se défendre, la force d'aller en prison, cela il ne les avait pas.

Alors tant pis si son rapport, bien qu'y rapportant des faits véridiques, manipulait les évènements à sa guise.

Ce même soir, plusieurs heures après avoir entamé le rapport de Malefoy et satisfait de ses écrits, Harry reposait enfin sa plume sur le bureau, et il se sentit particulièrement faible. Se sentant brusquement nauséeux, et ayant enfin terminé son rapport, il décida de s'étendre quelques instants.

Les minutes passèrent, les heures défilèrent et le petit matin accueillit un Harry fiévreux qui, recroquevillé sur son lit, était sujet à des tremblements et sueurs froides.

Au petit déjeuner de cette même journée, Hermione et Ron ne firent pas grand cas de l'absence d'Harry. En réalité ils en furent même ravis, l'imaginant enfin paisiblement endormi.

Toutefois lorsque en fin de journée l'absence d'Harry se prolongea, n'ayant toujours pas donné signes de vie, les deux amis commencèrent à s'inquiétaient, et s'aventurèrent vers la chambre d'Harry. A peine la porte poussée, les deux sorcières comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce fut le jour où tout commença, le jour où tout se termina.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ayant délaissés leurs occupations habituelles, le soir trouva Hermione, Ron et Remus, dans la salle de réunion du Square. Chacun avait devant lui une pile conséquente de livres toutefois là où auparavant ils ignoraient dans quels livres chercher, leurs recherches étaient désormais ciblées sur un domaine bien précis de la médecine sorcière. Ils étudièrent pendant des heures, parfois prenant des notes sur quelques articles, d'autre fois dupliquant l'intégralité d'une page ou d'un chapitre particulièrement intéressant.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches assidues, Ron, éreinté, quitta la pièce, déclarant allait préparer le repas du soir afin de se changer les idées de ces lectures intensives et guère engageantes. Il revint, dix minutes plus tard, les plats chargés de victuailles, une assiette emplie de sandwich dans une main, un plat de patatouille (féculent sorcier se préparant dans de l'eau bouillante, ressemblant beaucoup aux pâtes moldues - d'après Hermione, quoique plus savoureuses -.) dans l'autre. Depuis son échec cuisant dans la préparation de quelque chose d'aussi simple que des œufs, le jeune sorcier se contentait désormais de plat ne nécessitant aucune préparation, ainsi que le minimum de cuisson.

Déposant les plateaux sur la table, il reprit place autour de la table et commença à se servir copieusement en patatouilles. Les autres y virent là un signal silencieux et bientôt, abandonnant leur propre recherche, imitèrent le rouquin. Ils commencèrent leur repas dans un silence pesant, aucun des trois n'osant parler ouvertement de l'hypothèse d'Hermione, de sa véracité ou même des recherches que chacun avait effectué. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence omniprésent, Ron se décida à aborder le sujet.

_« Es-tu seulement sûre de ce que tu avances lorsque tu affirmes…. »_

_ « Ron ! »_

La jeune femme était toujours aussi sensible lorsque l'on la taquinait sur le fondement de telle ou telle théorie, ou sur de la véracité de ces recherches.

_« Bien sûre que non je ne suis pas sûre, tout ce dont je suis sûre actuellement, c'est qu'Harry est… malade »_

Il s'agissait là, bien sûr, d'un euphémisme néanmoins personne dans la demeure n'osait admettre la gravité de l'état d'Harry.

_« Ce dont je suis également sûre c'est que l'hypothèse que j'ai posée est fondée ! Alors même si elle se révèle être erronée après quelques recherches, ne crois-tu pas que nous devions, à Harr,y d'au moins essayer ?! »_

_ « Non bien sûr, c'est juste que je me disais que les symptômes ne correspondaient pas alors… »_

_ « Oh…oui bien sûr » _

La jeune femme piteuse face à son emportement, n'osa plus rien ajouter. Remus intervint à point nommé, comme toujours, répondant à la place d'Hermione.

_« Il est vrai que les symptômes ne correspondent pas, dans plusieurs livres traitant de ce sujet spécifique, les spécialistes parlent de vomissements répétitifs, … or Harry ne présente aucun de ces symptômes. Toutefois il en présente quelques uns qui, eux, figurent sur les listes exhaustives que j'ai ici »_

Tout en parlant, Remus, tendit à Ron et Hermione un exemplaire du document en question. Sur ce dernier on pouvait remarquer que certains symptômes avaient été surlignés. Parmi ceux mis en avant, on découvrait :

Insomnies chroniques.

Manque d'appétit

Auto-mutilation

Violence.

_« Ce qui m'inquiète particulièrement, au-delà de la gravité de la situation, est le stade qui suit. Le chapitre fait mention d'aliénation, de perte de mémoires…etc. En ajoutant le fait que la situation d'Harry est différente et par ce fait plus gravissime, on obtient une situation où nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. »_ Continua Lupin.

_« Au moins, maintenant, nous avons désormais une vague idée de ce dont nous devons affronter. La question est : comment le combattre ? » _Reprit Hermione, remise de ces théories nouvellement confirmées, et dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer.

Après cette soirée fatidique, les jours défilèrent de plus en plus vite, et avec eux, l'état d'Harry. Les trois sorciers tentaient de se rassurer en admettant avoir une vague idée du mal qui rongeait Harry, pourtant, après près d'une semaine de nouvelles recherches, ils n'étaient pas plus avancé sur la situation, la maladie d'Harry, ou encore un quelconque remède.

Depuis deux jours, les trois sorciers envisageaient sérieusement de faire appel à une personne qualifiée et connaisseuse. Au-delà des médicomages (cette proposition avait été soumise tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait été rejetée) ils convenaient désormais du besoin de faire appel à une aide, moins traditionnelle cette fois-ci. Ainsi et parmi beaucoup d'autres, le nom des Malefoy avait été mentionné.

Toutefois la simple mention de cette idée au malade, idée qui remporta étrangement l'aval de Ron sans qu'on ait besoin de le convaincre, avait engendré une autre crise, d'une toute nouvelle intensité. Ce dernier était désormais sujet à des vomissements violents. La nouveauté étant le fait qu'Harry vomissait désormais du sang, à une telle quantité que ses amis craignaient de ne pas découvrir de remède à temps. Ce dernier, à qui on avait caché les détails de son mal, était pourtant catégorique sur ce fait, personne ne devait faire appel aux Malefoy, et cela même si son état empirait. Il avait été jusqu'à leurs faire promettre de les garder à l'écart. Ses trois amis, pris au dépourvu par la véhémence et la conviction de ses propos avait finit par abandonner l'idée, imaginant que la fierté, déjà fort mis à mal de leur ami, ne pouvait admettre de faire appel à son plus ancien ennemi.

La situation changea radicalement le lendemain, aux suites d'une nouvelle crise de vomissements d'Harry. Ce dernier, abattu, paraissait peu à peu se faire une raison quand à l'issu de cette bataille et semblait être prêt à abandonner, lui qui jamais, auparavant n'avait admis l'échec.

Alors que Remus nettoyait son corps (maculé de sang), Harry, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs jours, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche hormis ses gémissements de douleurs et ses hurlements de colère, prit la parole. Ce jour pourtant, il rassembla ses dernières forces, et, d'une voix rauque d'avoir été trop peu utilisé, prononça quelques mots. Quelques mots seulement, mais déjà Remus savait que jamais il n'oublierait ce moment, cette demande.

_« Remus… »_

La voix était si faible qu'elle ressemblait plus au murmure d'une brise, qu'aux paroles d'un homme. Seules les capacités lupines de Remus permirent à ce dernier d'entendre l'appel gémi par Harry.

_« Harry ? Harry, ca va ?"_

_ "S'il te plait…"_

_ " Bien sûre tout ce que tu veux Harry. De quoi as-tu besoin ? De nourriture ? D'un verre d'eau ? Attends, j'appelle Ron et Hermione… »_

Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste dans ce sens. Harry empoigna son bras avec une force que Remus ne lui soupçonnait plus. Surpris, Remus se retourna lentement vers Harry avec espoir, imaginant déjà quelques améliorations illusoires de son état.

_« Harry ? »_

_ « S'il te plait … Remus »_

_ « Tout ce que tu voudras, Harry »_

_ « Fait que ça s'arrête… »_

_ « Oh Harry, nous faisons tout dans ce sens, je t'assure, Hermione ne quitte plus la bibliothèque, elle s'endort sur ses livres tout les soirs. Ron n'arrête pas de rechercher des contacts qui pourraient nous … »_

_ « Remus…arrête, s'il te plait… _» Cette fois, toutefois, la phrase ressemblait moins à une supplique qu'à un ordre.

_« Arrêter quoi Harry ? »_

_ « Arrête …..d'essayer de me … sauver »_

_ « Quoi ? Non bien sûr que je ne vais pas arrêter… »_

_ « Remus, pitié… »_

Bien que la demande ne soit pas explicite, Remus, horrifié compris le sens de la celle-ci. C'est avec horreur que Remus constata l'étendu du sérieux de la supplique. Harry, ses yeux pleins d'une nouvelle détermination, posait sur lui ce regard rempli d'espoir. Espoir que Remus l'aide, le sauve. Le problème était qu'il n'avait plus la même conception de la notion. Harry, lui, n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que tout cela se termine.

Sans un regard de plus pour Harry qui continuait de laisser échapper quelques suppliques, Remus sortit précipitamment de la chambre. A peine eut-il passé la porte et fait quelques pas dans le couloir que, submergé par l'angoisse et une peur si grande, il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant de rendre l'intégralité de la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité ce jour-là. Après plusieurs minutes, conscient et honteux qu'Harry avait du entendre ce moment de faiblesse en réaction à sa demande, Remus s'enfuit du couloir avant de laisser Harry le convaincre du bien fondé de sa demande. Car ce que Remus craignait le plus n'était pas qu'Harry souhaite mourir, mais plus qu'il parvienne à le convaincre de l'aider.

Se ressaisissant et ignorant les appels désespérés d'Harry, Remus grimpa les nombreuses marches le séparant du rez-de-chaussée de la demeure, traversa la cuisine, et entra dans la salle de réunion, attrapa un morceau de parchemin abandonné là et y griffonna quelques mots avant de l'attacher à Coqcigrue. Sur le parchemin, on pouvait y lire ces quelques mots :

_A l'intention de Mr Drago Malefoy :_

_Besoin urgent d'aide. Situation de vie ou de mort. _

_Peux-tu me retrouver à la Tête du Sanglier, ce soir à 20h ? _

_Harry Potter._

Le rendez vous était fixé pour dans deux heures. A peine le temps de préparer un discours plausible et une argumentation réfléchie pour convaincre un opposant qu'il savait redoutable.

**TBC**

**Dsl pour le retard. Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai la crève…donc pas trop la tête à écrire ni publier…Pour les reviews merci à tous je réponds dans la semaine à ceux inscrits, et pour les autres au prochain chapitre. Dsl mais mal de tête et j'ai même pas relu le chapitre donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

**PUBLICITE : Renovatio écrit par ma sœur (même pseudo) aller encourager et en remerciement de vous envoie des choco grenouilles !**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

**COUPLES :** L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

**RATING :** A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

**A/N : **

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**Etat d'avancement** : Pour le moment 5 chapitres d'écrits – Le 6 est en cours

**Nombre total : ?**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Ceux qui n'apparaissent pas ici on eu un PM. A tout le monde un grand merci !**

**Chapitre 2**

**Jenna Potter : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review au chapitre 2. J'espère que les chapitres 3 et 4 te plairont autant. En espérant ne pas te décevoir…voici la suite et merci encore.

**Keikey :** Voici la première apparition de Drago. A partir de maintenant on le verra plus donc j'espère que ça ne va pas te décevoir. Merci encore pour ta review !

**Chapitre 3**

**Sabou : **Trop merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment trop sympa d'avoir pris le temps. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je n'aime pas les fic tragiques style ils meurent, donc tu n'as pas à trop t'inquiéter. D'un autre côté vu leur caractère, je les imagine mal se sauter dans les bras instantanément donc il va falloir être patient ! Sinon tu avais une autre question mais tu as du faire quelques fautes de frappes dans ta review et j'ais pas compris la question donc dsl je ne peux pas y répondre. Pour ce qui est de Drago et Harry face à face, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre. Ca n'a pas l'air d'avancer mais tu les verras dans les prochains…je t'assure. Merci encore et j'espère que ca va te plaire !

**Murielfragg :** Salut ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre nan à pas trop, si c'est le cas j'engeulerais ma sœur (lol) c'est elle qui me corrige. Pour ce qui est des tournures de phrases, ça je peu pas y faire grand-chose, j'écris à la yoda (à l'envers) comme dirais ma sœur. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore pour la review.

**Nekochan Mhiharu :** Coucou ! Apparemment pour le moment ca te plait, alors j'espère que je vais pas te décevoir avec la rencontre Drago-Harry qui arrive. En sachant que tout ce fait progressivement. Merci encore. Bonne lecture.

**Seyliah :** TROP merci pour ta review. Elle était juste adorable. En plus je sais que mon style d'écriture est un peu bizarre mais apparemment ca te plait donc ça fait plaisir. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira et que ce n'est pas trop frustrant d'attendre la suite car le slash va être très progressif….Merci encore, vraiment !

**ManoirMalefoy :** Ahahah ! JE jubile parce que moi je sais. Toi par contre tu ne seras pas tout avant le chapitre 4 et encore. Donc j'espère que ca va te plaire. Merci encore

**Caence :** Salut à toi. Merci pour ta review. Concise mais droite au but !lol. Donc j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre. On y voit Drago pour la première fois : Enjoy.

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Sur le parchemin, on pouvait y lire ces quelques mots :**

_**A l'intention de Mr Drago Malefoy :**_

_**Besoin urgent d'aide. Situation de vie ou de mort.**_

_**Peux-tu me retrouver à la tête du Sanglier, ce soir à 20h ?**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

Le soir venu accueillit un Remus nerveux, marchant rapidement dans les rues étroites de Pré-au-lard. Atteignant le pub, il y pénétra d'un pas vif puis, sans prendre le temps de ne saluer ni Alberforth ni les quelques clients présents, il se dirigea de ce même pas empressé, vers un coin isolé de l'établissement et pris place à l'une des chaises présentes.

Il n'était pas encore 20h, en vérité il était plus proche de 19h30. Toutefois, et au vue de la situation, l'ancien professeur n'avait finit par ne plus supporter l'attente et s'était résolu à prendre le chemin vers la Tête du Sanglier plutôt que de préparer et répéter encore et encore son discours qu'il espérait convaincant.

Après avoir renvoyé plusieurs fois le patron de l'établissement, venu lui soumettre le menu du jour et venir s'enquérir de son état, Remus vérifia pour la dixième fois sa montre. 20h06. Il releva la tête pour vérifier une nouvelle fois les personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Personne ne correspondait à Malefoy. Il avait pourtant espéré que la missive soit reçue avec objectivité. Les clients actuellement présents étaient pour la plupart des sorciers d'un certain âge et dont l'état d'ébriété n'était plus discutable.

Alors qu'il allait pour se lever, se résignant à un échec, quelqu'un tira une chaise en face de lui. Relevant la tête, il découvrit avec surprise la présence du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier, toujours aussi aristocratique, prit place noblement sur la chaise lui faisant face et pris quelques secondes pour observer avec suffisance et mépris les quelques clients, actuellement accoudés au bar.

_ « Mr Lupin, j'avoue être surpris de vous voir là ce soir, mais je suppose que vous êtes la personne à qui je dois cette sortie, fort tardive, dans ce repère mal famé ? ». _

Le ton était méprisant, toutefois Malefoy ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa curiosité croissante quand à la situation actuelle. Remus y vit là une faille dans l'attitude de jeune homme et décida d'en tirer partie.

_« Mr Malefoy, avant tout, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ce rendez vous impromptu… »_

_ « Et si nous en venions droit au but et que vous passiez directement à la partie où vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous vous êtes fait passer pour Potter dans une missive aux allures catastrophiques et aux connotations macabres ?_

Devant l'air surpris de son ancien professeur, il ajouta, perfidement :

_« Voyons professeur, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que je me laisserais avoir par ce subterfuge d'une originalité douteuse, et manquant cruellement de goût. Il est vrai que je m'attendais à retrouver Weasel, flanqué de son rat de bibliothèque, plutôt qu'un piètre professeur, mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas je me laisserais duper aussi aisément ?_

Ignorant l'insulte à peine voilée, Remus eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

_« Comment avez-vous su ?». _

_« Oh et bien, c'est très simple en réalité. Tout d'abord, JAMAIS Potter ne m'adresserait une missive d'appel à l'aide d'ailleurs jamais Potter ne ferait appel à moi, et cela quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouverait, aussi périlleuse soit elle. Et de la même manière que jamais il ne m'adresserait une missive intitulée « A l' intention de Mr Drago Malefoy », jamais il ne signerait « Harry Potter ». Et je ne fais même pas mention de l'écriture qui était très éloignée des pattes de lutins que Potty se plait à appeler écriture. »_

_« Pourtant vous avez décidé de rencontrer la personne à l'origine de cette missive »_

_« J'avoue ne pas avoir pu résister à un appel à l'aide du balafré, et cela même s'il était falsifié. »_

Une pause suivit cette déclaration, moqueuse mais honnête. Remus prit quelques instants pour observer son interlocuteur. La fin de la guerre lui avait valut de perdre quelque peu de sa superbe même si ce dernier n'en avait pas conscience et gardait son expression aristocrate. Il pouvait pourtant déceler, au-delà de cette expression froide et contrôlée, une touche de curiosité mêlée à ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Tout comme il n'avait pas compris l'entêtement d'Harry à garder Malefoy hors du secret de sa condition, Remus ne comprenait pas plus l'attitude du blond. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours fait preuve d'un comportement étrange l'un envers l'autre, un mélange de haine et de dépendance, comme si l'un dépendait de l'autre, comme si l'état de l'un, influençait celui de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Remus soupira, peut-être ne s'agissait-il, tout simplement, que d'une vieille rivalité entre camarades d'école, et que dans sa fatigue il voyait davantage que la situation ne présentait.

Inconfortable face au regard scrutateur de son ancien professeur, Malefoy reprit la parole, incitant Lupin à expliquer les raisons quand à cet étrange rendez-vous.

_« Quand est-il réellement Lupin. Dois-je déduire de cette machination grotesque que la missive en son intégralité était part du subterfuge pour m'attirer ici ou y avait-il réellement une part de vérité. »_

Cette fois encore, Lupin fut frappé par les manières insidieuses de l'ancien Serpentard, cherchant à connaître l'état d'Harry par des moyens détournés. Non, il était juste fatigué supposa-t-il. La journée avait été longue, l'été encore davantage. Il imaginait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

_ « J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y et une part de vérité dans mes propos » _avoua-t-il enfin.

Cela sembla prendre au dépourvu Malefoy qui espérait encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste mascarade. Pourtant, il reprit bien vite la parole, de ce ton détaché qui lui était désormais caractéristique.

_ « Pourquoi Potty ne s'est-il pas déplacé lui-même. S'il espère que je lui rende service, il devrait savoir que se présenter lui-même à cette entrevue lui aurait donné plus de chance de gagner mon soutien. »_

_ « _Il essaye de nouveau d'en savoir plus sur Harry », pensa Remus. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur ce point, il tenta d'expliquer la situation au jeune homme, tout en avouant le moins possible sur la situation d'Harry.

_ « En vérité, Harry a effectivement besoin de votre aide. Toutefois il ignore l'existence d'un tel rendez vous et jusqu'à ma présence ici ce soir. » _

_« Pourquoi donc autant de mystère Lupin, quand est-il réellement … ». _Il fit une brève pause, regroupant le courage nécessaire pour enfin s'enquérir quand à l'état de son rival de toujours._ « Est-ce que Potter …va bien ? »_

Ca y était, il s'y était résigné. Il avait osé poser la question à laquelle il souhaitait plus que tout une réponse, et qu'il s'empêchait de demander depuis le début de cette rencontre.

Ron était dans la salle de réunion, un paquet de parchemins délaissés reposant à ses côtés. Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'il se fatiguait les yeux à tenter de déchiffrer, sans grand succès, ces écrits mystérieux qu'Hermione lui avait confiés.

Immobiles, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette d'Harry, qu'il surveillait attentivement par l'intermédiaire du Surveillator actuellement à sa charge. Son ami, présentement inconscient, reposait sur son matelas dans un amas désarticulé de membres, résultant de sa dernière crise.

Alors qu'il reprenait en main un énième parchemin, se résignant à déchiffrer ces écrits d'un autre temps, un « pop » léger se fit entendre. Le son devait provenir de la cuisine car bien que diffus, on reconnaissait aisément les caractéristiques sonores du sort de transplanage. Il ne fit pas grand cas de cette interruption, imaginant déjà le retour de Lupin qui s'était absenté pour quelques heures seulement. Son professeur suivait actuellement la piste d'un contact quelconque qui, selon ses dires, pourrait se révéler être une source de connaissance sur le sujet épineux auquel ils étaient actuellement confrontés. La demeure était toujours sous fidelius et, avec la mort de Dumbledore, le gardien du secret étant désormais Remus, ils étaient en sécurité. Harry était en sécurité.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers plume et papier, en vue de prendre quelques notes, il entendit un raclement de gorge discret.

Ne prenant pas la peine de relever la tête, toute à sa lecture qu'il était, il se contenta d'un bref salut envers son ami.

_« Remus, des nouvelles sur ce contact ? »_

_« En vérité, oui. Ce dernier a même accepté de nous aider… » _

Une brève pause se fit entendre, comme si Remus n'osait pas dévoiler l'étendue de la situation.

_ « J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il a accepté de vous suivre. Toutefois, aurais-je su que j'atterrirais dans cette demeure aux décorations d'un goût douteux, j'aurais peut être révisé mon jugement. Clairement je n''étais pas en pleine position de mes moyens. »_

Cette voix ! Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien d'ailleurs. Il la connaissait par cœur après avoir entendu ce même ton méprisant adressé au Gryffondors, et au trio d'Or tout particulièrement. Cette voix…c'était celle de Malefoy.

Relevant la tête à une telle vitesse que son coup craqua sous le mouvement, il découvrit avec horreur la présence désinvolte de Malefoy, adossé tranquillement au mur, au côté de Remus le tout avec une classe nonchalante comme si sa présence dans ces lieux n'avait rien d'inquiétant ou d'anormal.

_« Malefoy ? Espèce de rat vicieux, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_ Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ron.

Les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces semblait-il, constata Remus avec lassitude.

_« Ouch, Wealsey. Ca ferait presque mal ! Tu as travaillé sur tes répliques cet été ? Allez, je t'accorde un P, mais avoues que tu peux mieux faire !» _

Le ton ironique n'était perdu pour personne, et si un doute avait été émis, le sourire sardonique que le Serpentard affichait, ne faisait que le confirmer. Ce dernier ne laissa pas au rouquin le temps de préparer une répartie et, enchaîna :

_« Bon Lupin, le mieux est que je vous laisse quelques instants seuls avec ce noble Gryffondor. Je vais présenter mes salutations à Granger en attendant. Si vous permettez… ». _

Le ton avait cette fois ci des connotations joueuses qui surprirent Ron, le laissant pantois alors que le Serpentard se dirigeait déjà vers l'étage supérieur comme s'il avait toujours connu ces lieux, et en connaissait chaque recoin. Ron, trop surpris pour réagir, n'eut pas le temps de retenir Malefoy, que déjà ce dernier disparaissait dans l'escalier étroit et sombre du Square.

Toujours sans voix, Ron se contenta de poser un regard froid sur Remus. Ce dernier, inconfortable devant un tel regard, particulièrement provenant du rouquin, et quelque peu penaud des manigances qu'il avait orchestré à l'insu de ses amis, dirigea son regard vers le sol, honteux. Pourtant il ne capitulerait pas, il avait bien agit, il avait agit pour le bien d'Harry, c'était tout ce qui importait, et Ron ne pourrait que l'admettre. Le bien fondé de son mensonge ne rendait pourtant pas l'argument plus recevable, ni même le mensonge plus excusable. Désirant faire amende honorable pour ce subterfuge, indigne d'un Gryffondor, il chercha à expliquer son acte.

_« Ron, je n'avais pas le choix… »_

_« Bien sûre que tu avais le choix, le choix de nous en parler, de nous prévenir »_

Etrangement, Ron semblait plus déçu qu'énervé, ce qui étonna d'autant plus son professeur qui l'avait connu plus fougueux dans ses propos, tout particulièrement dans les situations de crises. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de justifier plus amplement son acte, Ron reprit :

_« Maintenant, jamais il n'acceptera de nous aider… »_

_« Non, je pense qu'il acceptera…Attends, es-tu en train de dire que tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti, mais pas d'avoir contacté Malefoy, ni même de l'avoir ramené ici, révélant par là même l'emplacement du Square ? »_

_« Et bien j'avoue ne pas être ravi que tu es révélé l'emplacement du Square sans nous en parler au préalable, mais je suppose que nous en serions arrivé là à un moment ou à un autre, si tu dis vrai et qu'il acceptera de nous aider. » _

Il fit une brève pause, comme s'il méditait sur les paroles à suivre, et à la meilleure formulation à employer.

_« Pour ce qui est d'avoir fait appel à Malefoy et bien que je ne le supporte pas, s'il s'avère qu'il peut nous aider, je serais prêt à le supplier à genoux, et même à lui baiser les pieds… ». _Comme paniqué par cette déclaration trop honnête, il s'empressa d'ajouter _« Mais surtout ne lui répète pas que j'ai dit ça »_

Remus prit quelques instants pour observer le jeune homme face à lui. Un sentiment de fierté pour le jeune sorcier l'envahit. Ron Weasley avait grandi. Au-delà des centimètres qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre au fil des mois, la guerre, et plus encore la situation actuelle, l'avait fait murir. Assez pour mettre de côté ses rivalités d'adolescents, pour un temps du moins, le temps d'une collaboration sur un même projet : sauver Harry.

Avant qu'il n'est pu faire par de ses pensées à ce dernier, Malefoy revint dans la salle de réunion, une Hermione confuse à ses côtés. Cette dernière posa sur Ron un regard interrogateur, auquel il ne répondit que par un sourire rassurant. Cela sembla pourtant suffire à la jeune femme, pour le moment du moins, qui rapidement organisa la rencontre.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre sorciers se trouvaient assis autour de la table, Ron et Hermione d'un côté, Malefoy et Remus de l'autre, une boisson chaude et une assiette de biscuits devant chacun d'eux.

_« Toutes ces attentions sont touchantes, mais si vous passiez enfin à la partie où vous m'expliquez de quoi il en retourne. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être confronté à un mystère ou deux de temps à autre, mais l'attente commence à s'éterniser. » _

La réplique était du « pur Malefoy » comme l'aurait si bien dit Ron il y a peu. Pourtant ce dernier se contenta d'à peine un bref soupir, et répondit pour les autres.

_« Harry est malade. »_

_« Quoi ? Tous ces mystères pour cela. Potter est malade, quelle nouvelle! Je devrais peut-être contacter le Daily Prophet… ». _Il fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix trop sérieuse de Ron.

_« Non, quand je dis qu'Harry est malade, je veux dire par là qu'il est … »_

_« Mourant ». _

La voix de Remus résonna dans la salle, suite au silence qu'elle engendra. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eut le courage d'avouer cet état de fait à voix haute. Mais, après le choc des paroles de Remus passé, Ron dû admettre que c'était là, l'exacte vérité.

Malefoy qui jusque là était resté impassible et froid, devint blanc comme neige, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié. Les deux garçons avaient décidemment une relation bien étrange pensa-t-il.

Les trois Gryffondors, conscients du choc que la nouvelle avait engendré chez l'aristocrate, lui laissèrent quelques instants pour absorber la nouvelle. Après quelques minutes, Ron s'impatienta.

_ « Malefoy ? » _

La voix était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait voulut. Ce fut là l'électrochoc nécessaire au blond, qui reprit son expression froide coutumière :

_« Potter est malade ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Qu'y gagnerais-je à vous aider ? Car je suppose que si je suis mis dans la confidence, c'est parce que vous attendez certaines choses de moi.»_

Ce n'était qu'une façade, ils en avaient tous douloureusement conscience elle n'en énerva pas moins Ron qui, furieux, lui balança un parchemin aux allures officielles au visage.

_« Tu nous dois bien ça Malefoy. Tu LUI dois bien ça ! »_

Rattrapant machinalement le document, Malefoy perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'il découvrit le rapport de Potter pour son propre procès et celui de sa mère. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Potter lui avait encore une fois sauvé la mise. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'arranger pour qu'il lui soit redevable. C'était d'un frustrant de devoir autant à son ennemi d'enfance. Il reprit pourtant bien vite son expression indifférente et d'une voix tranchante, enchaîna :

_« C'est très Serpentard de ta part Weasel. Mais je suppose que je lui suis, en effet, redevable »_

Il fit une pause, ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais chaque fois la refermant de nouveau, comme s'il craignait d'en savoir plus sur la situation. Sensible à l'inconfort du jeune homme, d'autant plus que ce dernier était en territoire inconnu, Remus entreprit de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de la condition d'Harry. Etonnamment cela parût rassurer, un peu tout du moins, le Serpentard qui, remis du choc de l'annonce, reprit peu à peu des couleurs pourtant il ne semblait toujours pas faire confiance à sa voix car il se contenta de quelques hochements de tête aux moments opportuns.

Lorsqu'il demanda enfin à le voir, les trois anciens Gryffondors hésitèrent quelques instants. Au delà du fait qu'Harry était toujours dans le noir en ce qui concernait la présence du Serpentard, les trois amis craignaient qu'il ne supporte sa présence, tout comme il rejetait la leur.

Notant l'état de Malefoy, Remus prit pitié et accepta une brève visite. Il se leva, intimant silencieusement au Serpentard de le suivre. Malefoy, déstabilisé devant l'immobilité des deux jeunes sorciers qui, silencieux, n'osés le regarder, suivit Lupin.

Ce dernier le mena silencieusement dans ce qui semblait faire office de cuisine, quoique la présence d'un matelas à même le sol, le fit s'interroger quand à la fonction réelle de cette pièce. Lupin ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarquée, et sans un mot, entama la longue décente vers l'antre sombre de la demeure. Suite à l'escalier de colimaçon qui grinça douloureusement sous leur pas, comme pour montrer son désaccord, suivait un long et étroit couloir. Ce dernier était plongé dans la pénombre, de sorte que Malefoy voyait à peine son ancien professeur, à quelques pas devant lui seulement. Il prit conscience que ce dernier s'était arrêté, seulement lorsqu'il le heurta violement.

« … ».

Lupin semblait marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Alors qu'il allait le faire répéter, imaginant que les paroles lui étaient destinées, après tout Potter ne se pouvait décemment pas se trouver dans ce repère que même les rats devaient fuir, un déclic se fit attendre. Lupin lui jeta un dernier regard, un regard empli d'une pitié qu'il ne comprit, puis après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, poussa l'épaisse porte de plomb. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il franchisse le seuil de la pièce, Lupin n'en fit rien, et sans un regard pour lui, lui intima d'entrer.

_« Entre… mais quoique que tu fasses, ne t'approches en aucun cas, et n'allume surtout aucune lumière…tu pourrais le blesser involontairement »._

La voix était fatiguée soudainement, comme si elle était trop familiarisée à cette routine lugubre.

Curieux, le jeune homme franchit le seuil de la porte d'un pas qu'il espérait confiant. La pièce était sombre, davantage encore que le couloir qui la précédait. Ne voyant rien, il se retourna vers Lupin, un regard interrogateur posé sur lui. Ce dernier continua de l'observer, comme pour voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Imaginant là un test de confiance quelconque de la part de cette maison puant le Gryffondor, Drago fît dos au professeur, et avança encore de quelques pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ces yeux ne daignent se familiariser à l'obscurité ambiante. Bientôt ces yeux furent capables de distinguer des lignes sombres, partant du milieu d'un pan de mur et disparaissant dans le sol, comme englouties par la noirceur des ténèbres. Cherchant à déchiffrer les fragments d'images assaillant son esprit, il comprit avec horreur que les lignées sombres zébrant le mur n'étaient autres que d'épais anneaux de fer auxquels étaient fixées de solides chaînes qui se perdaient dans les profondeurs du sol.

Apeurés, comme s'ils savaient déjà à quoi s'attendre, mais néanmoins pris d'une curiosité morbide, les yeux de glaces suivirent le chemin auquel les chaînes semblaient mener. Lorsqu'enfin il s'habitua entièrement à l'obscurité, Malefoy découvrit à quoi ces dernières étaient attachées. Potter gisait sur un matelas d'une propreté douteuse, à même le sol. Ses mouvements étaient restreints par deux chaines qui entravaient ces mouvements pour une raison encore inconnue.

Deux orbes émeraude le fixaient attentivement. Deux orbes qu'il avait, il y a longtemps, appris à détester. Deux orbes qui avaient perdues de cet éclat unique qui leurs était caractéristique. Deux orbes qui n'avaient jamais posées sur lui, autre chose qu'un regard méprisant et soupçonneux. Deux orbes qui l'observaient, le scrutaient minutieusement comme si sa présence même dans cette pièce lui était nécessaire.

Potter se redressa péniblement. Enfin assis, il esquissa un mouvement vers le blond, comme pour l'amener à lui. Il sembla se reprendre pourtant rapidement et son regard d'envie se changea rapidement pour retrouver l'expression que Malefoy lui avait toujours connue.

Bien qu'ayant conscience que le Gryffondor n'ait pas été tenu au courant de sa venue, le regard empli d'une haine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le surprit et le blessa davantage que son visage impassible ne laissa entrevoir.

C'est un Malefoy blanc comme neige qu'Hermione et Ron virent réapparaître quelques instants après son départ. Sans un mot, il empoigna sa cape, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

_« Je dois partir »_.

Sa voix, bien que contrôlée, sonnait fausse à leurs oreilles, comme s'il tentait trop ardemment de la rendre banale et ordinaire. Suite à cette déclaration, Ron prit peur, imaginant déjà que le Serpentard avait dû jubiler devant l'état d'Harry, et refusait de lui venir en aide, aide dont ils dépendaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

_« Malefoy … »_ L'interpella-t-il.

Toutefois au moment d'ajouter une quelconque argumentation, en vue de retenir leur ennemi de toujours, il ne sût quoi ajouter. Comment demander à leur ennemi de leur venir en aide, comment convaincre un Serpentard sans quelques chantages ? Il n'en eut pourtant pas besoin car, sans se retourner, Malefoy ajouta dans un murmure.

_ « Je reviendrais demain. »_

Dans sa main résidait le rapport ministériel écrit par Harry, et qui avait permis son acquittement.

**Flash Back : 3 mois auparavant**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Harry n'avait plus quitté sa chambre. Faible et nauséeux, il gardait le lit une grande partie de la journée, et ce même s'il peinait toujours à dormir. Il se levait parfois pour se rendre dans quelques pièces de la demeure, toujours assistait par Ron qui ne quittait que très rarement ses côtés. Pourtant, rapidement éreinté par ce simple effort, il avait tôt fait de retrouver le confort de son lit. Il se résigna à y demeurer le temps qu'il aille mieux. Encore quelques heures au moins, le temps que ce mauvais rhume, ou qu'importe quelle autre maladie l'affligeant, soit vaincu par son corps fatigué.

D'ailleurs avec toutes les potions qu'Hermione lui faisait avaler quotidiennement, il aurait tôt fait d'être guéri. Encore quelques jours, quelques jours seulement, et il serait d'attaque pour les premiers procès, débutant le lundi suivant.

Le dimanche le trouva, pourtant, encore davantage souffrant. Il limitait chacun de ses mouvements et ne tentait même plus de se lever pour autre chose que se rendre aux cabinets, heureusement attenants à sa chambre. Voyant que son état ne s'améliorait pas, il dû se résoudre à annuler les témoignages variés prévus pour la semaine suivante. Les rapports écrits devraient suffire, après tout qui oserait contester les écrits du Sauveur ? Certainement Kingsley comprendrait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Avec un peu de chance il serait sur pied pour le procès des Malefoy, qui ne débuterait pas avant le lundi de la semaine suivante. Car s'il y avait un procès où il devait se rendre, c'était bien celui-là. Il y tenait tout particulièrement et craignait tout autant son issue.

Les jours se succédèrent dans un brouillard de potions, de repas qu'on l'obligeait à avaler, et de visites des trois autres résidents permanents de la demeure.

Lorsque le lundi le retrouva de nouveau et, constatant son état de santé de plus en plus inquiétant, il du se résoudre à annuler son témoignage au procès des Malefoy. Ses amis, inquiets, refusaient toujours de quitter le chevet de son lit.

_« Ron ? »_

_« Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux aller aux cabinets ? Ou peut-être as-tu faim ? Attends je vais demander à Mione de te préparer quelque chose»_

Alors que son ami se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, dans le but d'aller quérir une collation, Harry le retint.

_« Non Ron, attends ! Je voulais te demander un service…. »_

_« Oh, oui bien sûr »_ Il reprit alors place à ses côtés, piteux de son emportement.

_« Je voudrais que vous alliez… »._ Il fit une brève pause, comme pour se donner du courage, et reprit _« …témoigner en faveur de Malefoy et de sa mère._

« _Quoi ! Non attends, on en a déjà parlé Harry, je n'irais pas témoigner en faveur de la fouine. Sa mère passe encore, mais pas cet apprenti Mangemort. »_

_« Ron…S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mon entêtement à le faire acquitter, mais si tu n'y vas pas, je trouverais un moyen de m'y rendre moi-même, tu le sais. Fais ça pour moi s'il te plaît. »_

_« Harry ne me demande pas ça…s'il te plaît. Tout sauf ça. Je t'en pris »_

_« Ron, s'il te plaît !»_

Sa voix était plus ferme, fatiguée de devoir toujours expliquer et justifier son besoin de défendre Malefoy à ce procès. Déjà ses amis avaient refusés de signer le rapport d'Harry, entêtement désespéré et futile d'un devoir de protection et de loyauté envers Harry.

Voyant l'émoi de son frère, Ron soupira. Jamais il ne comprendrait la relation que les deux ennemis entretenaient. Déjà en sixième année il avait jugé malsaine l'obsession maladive de son ami envers le Serpentard mais, depuis la fin de la guerre, il cherchait toujours maintes excuses justifiant les actes du Serpentard. Il dû pourtant s'avouer vaincu devant le regard suppliant de son ami. Finalement il soupira :

_« Tu m'en devras une, j'espère que tu en as conscience. »_

Sa voix était lassée, son sourire malicieux pourtant toujours présent. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours. Il persistait à ne quitter la chambre d'Harry que pour le strict minimum, refusant d'abandonner son meilleur ami, ne serait**-**ce que pour dormir ou faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black (où Hermione y passait la majorité de son temps). Lorsque la nuit venait, il s'étendait aux côtés d'Harry, parfois rejoint par Hermione et,ensembles et pelotonnés les uns aux autres, ils discutaient jusqu'aux petites heures du matin (revivant leur meilleurs moments à Poudlard, au Terrier….), moments parfois entrecoupés par quelques instants de sommeil tant attendu.

Trois coups vifs résonnèrent sur la porte de chêne de la chambre. Sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la peine d'y répondre, Hermione fit son entrée, un plateau empli de victuaille lévitant derrière elle. Sans un mot, elle rejoignit ses deux amis sous la couette chaude et tendit à chacun une assiette bien remplie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**TBC**

**Pour ceux qui lisent RENOVATIO, laissés un petit mot à ma sœur, la pauvre a la Gastro mais elle publie quand même…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. J'ai presque fini l'écriture du 6 donc no soucy j'ais réussi à me remettre à écrire**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

**COUPLES :** L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

**RATING :** A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

**A/N : **

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**Etat d'avancement** : Pour le moment 6 chapitres d'écrits – Le 7 et 8 sont en cours

**Nombre total : ?**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn : **Merci pour ta review, apparemment tu accroche pour le moment …ça fait plaisir ! Comme promis voici la suite (publication tout les 15 jours) j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Encore merci pour ton soutien et n'hésite pas à ma faire part de tes remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises sur ce chapitre).

**Cat240 :** C'est un réel plaisir de découvrir ta review à chaque chapitre, alors encore merci pour tes commentaires. Ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes car j'avais peur de trop en dire et paradoxalement de ne pas en dire assez donc après un mois à le travailler et encore le travailler je le poste quand même mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas te décevoir, hésite surtout pas à me faire de critique et merci encore pour ton soutien à chaque chapitre, t'es géniale ! Pour tes questions je ne peut malheureusement pas te répondre sans trop en révéler.

**Ecnerrolf :** Ta review m'a trop faite rire, en plus je t'avoue que je le fais exprès de faire des fin comme ça car en tant que lectrice même si ça me frustre beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de fin. J'espère que dans ton cas ta frustration ne prend pas le pas sur ton appréciation de la fic et que ca ne te dérange pas trop finalement. Bon et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite…la fin de ce chapitre est encore frustrante (me tue pas s'il te plait !) le pire c'est que quand je l'ais relu, j'ai pensée que j'allais encore me faire incendier par toi !lol. Merci encore pour tes commentaires.

**Brigitte26 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de te lire à chaque chapitre. Pour l'arrivée de Drago je suis contente que cela te plaise car je ne savais pas trop si ma version du blondinet était crédible. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Encore trop merci pour ta review et profite de la suite.

**Legelia **: Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review c'était très gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire surtout que je sais que mon écriture ne fait pas forcément l'unanimité car un peu bizarre…Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'est pas question d'arrêter la publication de la fic, au pire si je suis coincé il y aura un retard dans la publication mais comme j'ai encore 2 chapitres entiers d'avance et que je travaille le 7 et 8 actuellement ca ne devrait pas être le cas. Merci encore pour ton soutien.

**Dymitry :** Encore une review…tu me gâtes ..j'adore. Plus sérieusement merci pour ton commentaire j'espère seulement ne pas te décevoir car la façon dont Drago va les aider n'est pas forcément ce qu'on penserait instantanément. Dans tout les cas ce chapitre est relativement lent donc ne t'attend pas à des progrès immédiats. Merci encore pour ton soutien et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre

**Petite-abeille :** Nouvelle ? A priori tu aimes pour le moment, ca me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, on en apprend un peu plus…mais je garde quelques mystères pour la suite !lol. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Maya31 :** lol. Reviw direct et droite au but. Je vais faire la même : j'aime que tu aimes ! lol. Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ca fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Merci encore à vous !**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Malefoy ajouta dans un murmure :**

_**« Je reviendrais demain. »**_

**Dans sa main résidait le rapport ministériel écrit par Harry, et qui avait permis son acquittement.**

Sept heures n'avait pas encore sonné le lendemain, que déjà Malefoy faisait une entrée majestueuse dans la séculaire demeure. Pourtant, même cette arrivée forte matinale ne parvint à prendre de cours les résidents de la bâtisse, tous plongés dans leur recherche qu'ils étaient. C'est à peine s'ils daignèrent lever leur nez des parchemins, empilés sans fin, amassés devant eux.

_- « Drago. »_

Le nom avait été soufflé avec reconnaissance. Bien que Malefoy est assuré son retour rapide, Remus n'en était pas moins soulagé de voir le fait confirmé par la présence même du jeune homme. Les deux autres sorciers se contentèrent de vagues borborygmes, que Malefoy prit pour quelques salutations.

Le Serpentard prit dignement place à l'une des chaises inoccupées, autour de la grande table de chêne, et ce bien que l'étiquette aurait voulu qu'il attende une invitation dans ce sens.

La veille, son ancien professeur s'était contenté de quelques vagues explications qui, après réflexion, ne révélaient guère sur les raisons, ni même l'étendue, de la condition de Potter. Bien décidait à en savoir plus, Malefoy prit la parole, interrompant les recherches des autres occupants de la demeure, qui avaient eût tôt fait d'ignorer jusqu'à sa présence, et ce comme s'ils n'étaient pas venus quérir ses services la veille même.

_- « Quelles sont vos théories ? »_

La question, sans détour aucun, sembla prendre de cours les trois sorciers, qui posèrent un regard incertain (et pour certains soupçonneux) sur lui. Bien qu'il dut admettre que l'accueil qui lui avait été fait, avait été courtois, soupçons et suspicions semblaient encore obscurcir certains regards, tout particulièrement celui de Weasley qui pourtant, lui-même devait l'admettre, avait fait des efforts colossales pour rester civilisé jusque là.

_ - « Qu'entends-tu par là, Malefoy ? »_

A l'image des regards soupçonneux, le ton du rouquin était empli d'une certaine méfiance, comme si déjà il regrettait d'avoir eut recours à ses services

_ - « J'entends que si vous avez fait appel à moi, c'est pour une raison que vous tenez jusqu'à maintenant, secrète… J'ai accepté de vous aider parce que, comme le miséreux l'a si bien fait savoir, je vous suis tous redevable… » _

Son regard retrouva soudainement ce mépris qu'il lui était tant caractéristique, qu'il en devenait normal, peint sur son visage hautain. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'on lui rappelle ses dettes, son dû, envers les Gryffondors, et tout particulièrement envers Potter.

_- « Peut être serait-il temps de me dire de quoi Potter souffre réellement. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas médicomage, alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi, plutôt qu'à un noble serviteur ayant juré d'œuvrer pour le bien… assermenté par VOTRE gouvernement ?»._

Le ton était empli d'une haine qui, cette fois, n'était pas destinée à ses interlocuteurs. C'était comme si elle lui était destinée, tout particulièrement à ce passé dont il aurait aimé être libéré.

A cet instant, même Weasley peina à maintenir sur lui son regard empli de soupçons, pourtant légitimes. La pitié qu'il perçut dans leur regard fut la goutte de potion faisant déborder le chaudron. Furieux contre ces Gryffondors et cette compassion inappropriée qu'ils se faisaient un devoir d'exhiber sans pudeur aucune, et davantage encore contre lui-même, il se leva et, d'un pas vif, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Les sorciers, conscients de la détresse du Serpentard, et plus encore de l'enjeu qui se jouait ici, furent prompts à réagir.

_ - « Attends…Drago ! »_

Ce fut Hermione qui, jusqu'ici et autant que possible, était restée à l'écart des joutes verbales, lui agrippa le bras fermement. Surpris, autant par sa force que par l'absence de l'utilisation de son patronyme, Malefoy se stoppa soudainement. Bien qu'il refusa encore de leurs faire face, la brève pause dans ce départ bien théâtral, qui semblait de plus en plus orchestré, sembla indiquer qu'il restait attentif aux quelques suppliques qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à se faire entendre.

_-_ _« D'après nos recherches, nous pensons, qu'Harry souffre….de dépendance… »_

La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée à tel point que Malefoy dut tendre l'oreille pour en distinguer chaque syllabe. Quand la chose fut établie, Malefoy, bien que préparé à toutes éventualités, se trouva décontenancé à tel point que cela amoindrit sa satisfaction quand à la réussite de la manipulation sournoise qui les avait tous dupés. Ma foi, il se confortait dans l'idée que, trop avares et guères prompts à dévoiler des renseignements, ces Gryffondors nécessitaient quelques subterfuges sournois pour les inciter à révéler les sombres secrets du Survivant.

Lentement, il leur fit face de nouveau, l'esprit tourmenté par ces nouvelles confidences. Certainement le valeureux et noble Potter ne pouvait souffrir de quelque chose de si…trivial et vulgaire qu'une dépendance. Dépendance à quoi d'ailleurs ? Il existait bons nombres de dépendances, mais la plupart d'entre elles pouvaient être aisément soignées. Dépendance à quelques potions d'origine douteuse ? Dépendance au sauvetage, dont il semblait être affligé depuis son plus jeune âge ? Malgré le sérieux de la discussion, il se permit un sourire à cette idée, sourire qui fut perçu comme un affront par ces valeureux Gryffondors à l'honneur démesuré.

_- « Tu trouve ça marrant Malefoy ? »_

Bien que quelque peu honteux de trouver quelques sources d'amusements en de telles circonstances, Malefoy se reprit, son masque de noblesse fermement en place.

_- « Bien sûr que oui, après tout, n'est-ce pas mon devoir de me réjouir des tourments de Potter ?! »._

L'ironie de la remarque ne fut perdue pour personne, et Hermione, décidant d'ignorer la tension grandissante dans la pièce, entreprit d'expliquer leur théorie plus amplement.

_- « En vérité, c'est plus une intuition qu'une théorie sérieuse…mais d'après nos recherches et les symptômes dont Harry est affligé, nous avions pensé qu'il pouvait avoir développé une dépendance pour ….la magie noire »_

Déconcerté par cet aveu et ne comprenant pas comment une telle théorie avait put naître dans les cœurs « pures » et naïfs de ces adeptes à l'héroïsme, il enchaina :

_- « Et bien, cela a le mérite d'expliquer ma présence ici, car j'imagine que si vos divagations ont quelques fondements, vous aurez la nécessité d'un Mangemort, même acquitté. »_

Ils devaient s'être concertés auparavant quand à l'étendue des révélations qu'ils avaient accepté de lui divulguer car leur discours semblait travaillé, comme s'ils taisaient encore certains détails. Pourtant, et bien que froissé par ces cachoteries, il ne pouvait décemment pas les en blâmer. Lui-même, dans la même situation, situation dont il se rapprochait d'ailleurs dangereusement, ne se saurait jamais résolu à contacter un ennemi. Là encore, on dénotait la différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Là où les Serpentards taisaient chaque secret, dissimulaient chaque faiblesse, les Gryffondors les arboraient sans continence aucune.

Faisant fit des faits tenus secrets et dont il était estimé indigne, il préféra se concentrer sur ceux qui lui avaient été révélés. Reprenant place sur sa chaise, il se tourna vers Granger, attendant qu'elle ne daigne enfin étayer ses propos bien étranges.

Trois heures, trois longues heures qu'il écoutait attentivement les explications quelques peu désordonnées, et par trop souvent extravagantes, des trois Gryffondors. Bien que leur théorie lui avait parut particulièrement hasardeuse au premier abord, il devait avouer qu'elle faisait preuve d'une certaine logique, si ce n'étaient de solides fondements. Bien qu'ils tiennent encore secret l'origine de la supposée dépendance, les symptômes à eux seuls, corroboraientl'audacieuse théorie.

_- « … supporte à peine la présence de Remus »_

Le dernier argument, et non le moindre, avait enfin été exposé. S'il lui était resté un temps soit peu de verve, il aurait précisé qu'ils auraient pu commencer par celui-ci, leurs faisant gagner à tous un temps précieux.

A peine les mots avaient-ils quitté les lèvres de la sorcière, apparemment porte-parole officiel de cet Ordre diminué, que déjà Malefoy, vite rejoint par Remus qui réalisait seulement l'étendue de sa méprise, se précipitaient vers les « cachots », laissant derrière eux les deux Gryffondors depuis longtemps déjà, bannis de cette partie de la demeure.

Pas un mot ne vint altérer le rythme effréné de leurs pas empressés. Arrivé devant la lourde porte, Malefoy laissa place à Lupin qui la déverrouilla avec hâte. Lorsque la chose fut faîte, Malefoy s'engouffra dans l'antre sombre, suivi de près par un Lupin impatient de vérifier leur hypothèse. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés, n'en avaient pas eu la nécessité pourtant sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, tous deux savaient avec certitude ce à quoi l'autre pensait. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la pièce que déjà s'élevaient quelques plaintes étouffées. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard et, sans un mot, Malefoy avança dans la pièce. Aussitôt les gémissements cessèrent, pour laisser place à des halètements insolites.

Malefoy, prudent, fit quelques pas vers ce qu'il devinait être, dans ces ténèbres aveuglantes, la paillasse de Potter. Attentif aux réactions de ce dernier, il avança une main avisée vers le « patient ». Alors que cette dernière frôlait les briques du mur de pierre qu'elle rencontrait, elle fût attrapée violemment par des bras chétifs sortant des ténèbres, comme pour attaquer une proie sans défense. S'attendant à une quelconque attaque, Malefoy tenta de récupérer son bien, mais l'étau était ferme et puissant, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun mal ne lui était fait, il cessa de se débattre.

Harry semblait s'accrocher à l'appendice comme si ce dernier lui était vital. Curieux, Malefoy s'approcha davantage encore, et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Potter le saisit de deux bras puissants. Après quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il fut certain que son bien ne lui serait pas retiré, Harry desserra quelques peu son emprise sur le Serpentard. Bien que ce dernier soit toujours maintenu dans un solide étau, l'étreinte n'était plus douloureuse. Faisant preuve d'une douceur inhabituelle, Malefoy, gauche, passa son bras, encore libre de toute entrave, autour du malade et lui rendit son étreinte.

Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Potter semblait toujours accepter sa présence l'acceptant ouvertement et allant jusqu'à la rechercher, chose inhabituelle, mais étrangement agréable pour le Serpentard qui se perdit momentanément dans cette étreinte malhabile. Si ce que les amis de Potter avançaient se révélaient être exacte, il restait à comprendre les raisons du comportement de rejet et de besoin que semblait avoir développé Potter. Est-ce qu'il viendrait à refuser la présence du Serpentard ? Cette pensée, bien qu'hypothétique, lui serra le cœur sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Le Gryffondor l'avait toujours haï, alors pourquoi son acceptation lui devenait vitale ?

Quelques minutes passèrent. Quelques minutes, trop peu nombreuses, durant lesquelles le Serpentard oublia où il se situait, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et jusqu'aux raisons de sa présence. Bien vite, trop vite, Lupin fit de nouveau connaître sa présence par quelques raclements de gorge discrets. Réalisant qu'un spectateur avait loisir d'assister à cet échange singulièrement intime, il eut tôt fait de se reprendre, et sans regret aucun (du moins n'en montra-t-il pas), il retira fermement son bras de l'emprise d'un Potter qui, instantanément, s'agita de nouveau, dans une vaine recherche de… réconfort ?

Voilà qui était fort intéressant décida le Serpentard, dont déjà le cerveau travaillait vers quelques raisonnements possibles expliquant le comportement acceptatif de son ennemi.

Sans un regard de plus pour son ennemi, Malefoy quitta la pièce, ignorant le regard insistant que Lupin posait alternativement sur Potter et lui-même.

Malefoy retrouva Ron et Hermione à l'étage. Refusant de parler malgré les insistances répétées des deux Gryffondors, il empoigna une pile de parchemins et entreprit de revoir les arguments corroborant la théorie des Gryffondors.

_- « Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

La voix de Ron était empressée, comme s'il cherchait, désespérément, à comprendre la situation. Se résignant à devoir répondre alors que Lupin tardait à les rejoindre, Malefoy, sans un regard pour eux, répondit :

_- « Il supporte ma présence… Il semblerait qu'il la recherche….la question maintenant est pourquoi…. ? »_

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Bien qu'ils saisissaient les grandes lignes de ce discours décousu, qui ressemblait davantage à des divagations désordonnées qu'à une réponse leur étant destinée, ils n'en restèrent pas moins pantois.

Lupin eut tôt fait de les rejoindre. Lui-même semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant probablement quelques explications au comportement décidément bien étrange de leur ami. D'un commun accord, tous se replongèrent dans leurs recherches respectives. Recherches qui pourraient expliquer les spécificités de la maladie dont leur ami était affligé.

La question étant, pourquoi Harry semblait davantage souffrant lorsque mis enprésence de certaines personnes et pourquoi au bout d'un certain temps, semblait-il rejeter ces même personnes dont il avait auparavant accepté la présence ? Et surtout pourquoi semblait-il tant dépendre de la présence de Malefoy ? La refuserait-il dans quelques jours comme il avait fini par rejeter celle de ses amis ?

Tant de questionnements sans réponses. Tant d'interrogations pour lesquelles ils ne savaient comment répondre. Les questions s'enchainaient, les réponses, trop peu nombreuses, n'en expliquaient pas même une décente mesure.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement, ponctuée par le bruit de froissements du papier, et de plumes griffonnant quelques annotations sur divers parchemins. L'atmosphère, bien que toujours tendue, était emplie d'un souffle nouveau. Bien que la situation soit critique, elle avait perdu le caractère morbide des dernières semaines. La soirée ressemblait désormais davantage à une situation de crise (ce qu'elle était), qu'à une veillée funéraire, comme cela avait été tant le cas ces dernières semaines.

Lorsque vint le moment du dîner, Hermione et Ron quittèrent la pièce, probablement à la recherche de quelques rafraichissements et subsistances. Ils revinrent après plusieurs minutes, les bras encombrés de différentes victuailles.

Un plateau contenant un maigre repas et un nombre impressionnant de potions fut déposé devant Remus. Ce dernier l'empoigna et posa un regard expectatif sur Malefoy qui, sans un mot, comprit la requête et suivit silencieusement son ancien professeur vers les tréfonds du Square.

Lupin était occupé à administrer les diverses potions à un Potter inconscient lorsqu'enfin, Malefoy hasarda quelques questions vers un Lupin trop heureux pour lui en refuser les réponses.

_- « Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans ce …cachot ? »_

_- « Nous ne l'avons pas fait »_

_- « Quoi ? Je sais que vous tenez tous particulièrement à faire référence à cette pièce comme étant la chambre de Potter, mais même vous, devez admettre que cette pièce ressemble davantage à une cellule d'Azkaban qu'à une chambre… Même les quartiers privés d'un elfe de maison sont plus confortables que cette …cage.»_

_- « Nous ne l'avons pas fait »_

_- « … »_

_- « … Potter ? Mais oui bien sûr, Ah quoi pensais-je ! »_

**Flash Back : 3 mois auparavant**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les derniers procès. Comme promis Ron, Hermione et Remus, bien que récalcitrants, avaient témoigné en faveur de Malefoy et de sa mère. Au soulagement d'Harry, ces derniers avaient été acquittés rapidement Kingsley lui avait envoyé personnellement une courte missive contenant le verdict, à peine celui-ci avait-il été rendu. Bien que ses amis soient, au mieux, restés mitigés face à l'acquittement des deux Malefoy, ils se consolaient en se remémorant l'inculpation du patriarche. D'ailleurs le sourire seul, qu'arbora Harry les jours qui suivirent l'acquittement, suffirent à apaiser leur conscience tourmentée.

Ils virent, dans ce sourire sincère et soulagé, la preuve d'un prompt rétablissement, imaginant déjà leur ami sauvait de ce mal qui le rongeait impitoyablement. Les jours qui suivirent leurs prouvèrent leur méprise. Leur ami semblait dépérir de plus en plus rapidement. Désormais alité, comme le prouvaient ces joues creusées et sa physionomie amoindrie, il ne dormait plus, sauf lors de quelques brèves siestes tourmentées par des cauchemars qu'il insistait à taire. Il, semblait-il, avoir perdu cette force de combattre, de survivre, de vivre, qui lui était caractéristique.

Un mardi, alors qu'il n'avait plus dormi depuis plusieurs jours, il succomba enfin au sommeil, bien qu'agité, au grand soulagement de ces amis, qui eux même se refusaient à dormir tant que Harry était éveillé. Les tourments qui l'accablaient, se devinaient violents et intenses au vues des tremblements dont étaient sujets ces membres amaigris. Soudainement, et alors que les tremblements dont il était sujet semblaient se tarir, enfin, il se réveilla en sursaut les deux mains fermement agrippées, autour du cou d'un ennemi imaginaire, qu'il enserrait avec force. Mais l'ennemi n'était pas imaginaire, et le cou tout sauf fictif. Il ne prit conscience de l'identité de sa « victime » que lorsque Ron, réveillé par les bruits de suffocation, le frappa d'un sort violent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retomba mollement sur le lit, immobilisé, qu'il découvrit avec horreur l'identité de sa proie : Hermione.

Le lendemain, et bien qu'Hermione lui est pardonnée cet « écart », Harry regroupait ses quelques possessions. Sans un mot, ni autre chose qu'un dernier regard d'excuse pour son amie, Harry quitta ce qu'il avait appris à appeler sa chambre. Ignorant les appels et suppliques incessants de ces amis, il se dirigea, fermement vers la cuisine. Après une dernière inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, il poussa la lourde porte. Cette dernière révéla un escalier vétuste qui frémit sous le poids du corps famélique du Gryffondor.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Bien sûr ! Il aurait dû le deviner. C'était tellement évident. Potter et son besoin récurrent de sauver ses amis, de se sacrifier Potter et son héroïsme maladif ! Bien sûr qu'il s'était lui-même infligé ce traitement.

D'ailleurs, en prenant quelques instants pour y réfléchir sérieusement, il réalisa que jamais les amis du sauveur n'auraient consenti à un tel traitement et n'en seraient encore moins les instigateurs. A bien y réfléchir, ils devaient en souffrir davantage que Potter. Ajouté à son dépérissement progressif, le voir s'auto-châtier, pour des crimes dont il était probablement innocent, devait être cruel pour ses amis.

Soudainement fatigué, Malefoy se laissa choir dans un coin de la pièce, observant passivement son ancien professeur s'activer autour de la silhouette, inconsciente, avachie sur le matelas.

_- « Je ne l'ai pas approché de si près depuis si longtemps. J'ose à peine l'effleurer… »_

La voix fatiguée de Lupin résonna dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce. Bien que la présence de Malefoy au Square les ait emplis d'un espoir nouveau, le désespoir des dernières semaines n'avait pas été oublié.

_- « Allez-y, touchez-le ». _La voix de Malefoy était étonnement douce.

_- « Je pourrais déclencher une nouvelle crise »_

_« Il n'y a pas de moyen plus rapide pour savoir s'il supporte plus votre présence, grâce à la mienne… et si ce que vous avancez se révèle être fondé, le temps nous est compté. Le temps lui est compté. » _

Sa propre voix sonnait étrangement vide à ses oreilles, lui qui ponctuait habituellement chacune de ses répliques par quelques piques ironiques. Sa voix vidée de toute verve comme si elle constatait un simple fait scientifique, résonna cruellement dans le silence de la pièce. On était bien loin du ton qui aurait été jugé approprié alors qu'ils conversaient du trépas éventuel et …probable, de son ennemi d'enfance.

Suivant les directives du Serpentard qui, bien que drastiques, paraissaient être encore le moyen le plus efficace pour évaluer l'emprise du Serpentard sur la condition (il était trop tôt pour parler de rétablissement) d'Harry,Remus approcha une main tremblante vers son ami.

A peine Harry fut-il effleuré par son ami, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, des tremblements secouant son corps de part et d'autre.

Paniqué, Remus, s'éloigna, laissant sa place à Malefoy qui accourut aux côtés du malade. Alors qu'il se trouvait encore a quelques pas de lui, Harry le saisit et le rapprocha violement de son propre corps. Tout comme il l'avait fait une première fois, le Gryffondor s'accrocha désespérément au corps du Serpentard avant de, peu à peu, desserrer son étreinte douloureuse. Alors qu'il se calmait progressivement, Malefoy réalisa pour la première fois, que si l'emprise sur son corps s'était peu à peu relâchée peu, celle sur son bras droit, restait ferme et franche.

Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit tourmenté. Délaissant quelques instants Potter, il se tourna vers Lupin.

_- « Touchez-le »_

_- « Quoi ? Non ! Tu as toi-même était témoin de ce que cela déclenche chez Harry. Que cherches-tu à prouver ? »_

_- « Je cherche à comprendre. Touchez-le ! »_

Devant l'entêtement enfiévré du jeune homme, Lupin, s'approcha de nouveau d'Harry. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques pas de lui, un bras à peine tendu vers la silhouette famélique. Frustré, Malefoy empoigna le bras de Lupin, et l'amena fermement vers Harry. Alors que Lupin allait retirer son bras, il constata avec ahurissement qu'Harry semblait supporter son contact.

Confus, il posa sur Drago un regard interrogateur, cherchant à déchiffrer ce visage coutumièrement inexpressif. Ce dernier, immobile, se contenta pour réponse de fixer son bras droit avec insistance. Remus suivit son regard et découvrit les mains d'Harry, agrippées si violemment sur le bras du Serpentard que cela devait en être douloureux. Pour toute explication, Malefoy se contenta de relever silencieusement sa manche. Ensembles, ils découvrirent, avec horreur, la marque des ténèbres.

TBC

Vous pouvez remercier Ode pour cette Update, j'avoue que j'avais trop la flemme et que je retarde le moment de deux semaines.

J'espère que vous avez aimé

La suite dans 15 jours, le chapitre est déjà écrit donc à part quelques modif de dernières minutes (éventuellement rajout d'une scène) Renovatio et A fair trade seront publiées à la date promise !

**Alors sinon j'ai remarqué que le pourcentage de review était super faible. D'après mes calculs on a actuellement une moyenne de 1,38% de personne qui laisse une review….prouvez moi que vous pouvez faire mieux !lol.**

Dernière petite chose, certain ont peut être remarqué qu'avec ma soeurette nous travaillons actuellement une autre histoire Moonlight, donc ceux qui aiment les UA sans magie peuvent éventuellement aller faire un tour si le cœur leur en dit. Par contre cette fic nous l'écrivons vraiment à deux et pas seulement le scénario donc disons qu'on fait chacune des efforts pour accorder nos styles d'écriture !lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

**COUPLES :** L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

**RATING :** A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

**A/N : **

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**Etat d'avancement** : Le chapitre 6 est écrit, le 7 et 8 sont en cours mais je bloque en ce moment, c'est le bordel dans ma tête !

**Nombre total : ?**

**Merci à tous pour vos review, vous m'avez gâté !**

**Continuez comme ça !**

**Pour vous remercier : Un chapitre plus long…en espérant qu'il vous plaise**

**Maya31 :** Salut ! Contente de te lire de nouveau. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te laisse lire ce chapitre plus long que les autres, en espérant que tu aimes. A bientôt j'espère.

**Lovesatan14 :** Nouveau ? Nouvelle ? ca fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va ta plaire ! 16 pages word ! Il faut croire que vos commentaires me motivent ! Bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrofl :** Pas d'engeulade pour le dernier chapitre ? je suis presque déçue lol. Voyons ce que tu penses de la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci en tout cas pour cette nouvelle review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis après la publication d'un nouveau chapitre.

**Jenna Potter :** Salut la miss ! Les rebondissements te plaisent… cool, on verra si la fin de ce chapitre et à la hauteur de tes espérences. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ouragan :** Coucou ! Cool que le chapitre t'es plus, j'étais pas trop sure de son contenu, il me plaisait pas trop…. On découvrira plus sur Harry plus tard, pour quelques chapires se sera plus centré sur les personnages. Bonne lecture.

**Drougael :** Nouveau ? Nouvelle ? trop merci pour ton adorable review. Bon par contre j'avoue que je fais un peu (bcp) exprés de soignée mes fin, j'adore frustrée le lecteur ! ouai je suis sadique, j'avoue. Par contre j'espère que les prochains chapitres ne vont pas trop te déplaire car ils seront plus centrés sur les personnages. Le mystère d'Harry sera éclairci plus tard. On espérant que ça te plaise quand même.

**Brigititte26 :** Ma pauvre tu as plein de question…..et je vais pas y répondre car je veux pas trop en révéler pour pas gâcher le suspens. Tes questions sont pertinentes mais elles ne trouverons de réponses que dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. On voit un peu plus les autres perso, pas seulement Harry.

**Zelnaezoo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire les commentaires d'un nouveau (elle) lecteur(rice). J'espère que la suite va te plaire en sachant que c'est une fic à chapitre et que je garde le mystère pour plus tard. Pour le moment on va voir plus l'état d'esprit de chaque perso. Bonne lecture et merci encore.

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn**** :** Bonjour à toi ma fidèle lectrice ! lol. Merci pour ton commentaire d'autant que le chapitre ne me plaisait pas complètement. J'ais fini pas le poster car il me prenait trop la tête et que je n'arrêtais pas de le modifier tant j'étais incertaine. Donc merci tu me rassure. Ce chapitre est plus tranquille, les mystères d'Harry seront révélés que plus tard. Merci pour ton soutien

**LEM :** Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de prendre le temps d'en laissé. Je crois en effet qu'on est tous pareil il y a moins de review et moins de fic d'écrites….avec ode (ma sœur) ça nous fait peur des fois, on se dit que dans quelques années, plus personnes n'en écrira…c'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'est décidé de s'y mettre. Lol. Merci encore pour ta reveiw.

**Belldandy5555 :** Merci pour ta review. Alors pour le moment Harry va aller mieux. Pour la suite…je ne te dis rien lol. On en apprendra plus, plus tard, les prochains chapitres sont plus centrés sur les perso en espérant que ca te plaise quand même. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

**Dymitry :** Coucou toi ! C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir tes reviews. Tu es une des rares à ne pas être trop frustrée par l'attente et les mystè . Donc les prochains chapitres sont plus sur les perso ( leur passé et leuré tat d'esprit) avec un rapprochement progressif de drago et harry. En espérant que ca ne te frustre pas trop. Bonne lecture et merci encore.

**Cainael :** Merci à toi, nouvelle lectrice. Apparement le début te plait. Donc c'est déjà ça On en apprendra plus, plus tard. Pour le moment un chapitre plus tranquille sur les perso. En espérant ne pas te décevoir.

**Cyber D'arDant** : Bonjour à toi ! Bon a priori, la fic te plait un peu même si tu trouve ça lent. Alors pour pas te faire perdre de temps, je préfère te prévenir qu'elle va restée lente, car je préfère que les perso restent crédibles et vu leur passé, ils leur faut du temps. Pour le suspense par rapport à la maladie d »'Harry, ca avance lentement car ils ne veulent pas confier certaines choses à Drago et de toute façon ils ne savent pas comment traiter son « cas ». Pour les fautes….j'essaierais de faire plus attention. Donc je ne sais pas si tu vas continuer à lire car c'est peut être pas trop ton style de fic, mais je te remercie pour tes commentaires, j'essaierais de les prendre en compte pour les prochains chapitre.

_**[Pensées des personnages]**_

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Confus, il posa sur Drago un regard interrogateur, cherchant à déchiffrer ce visage coutumièrement inexpressif. Pour toute explication, Malefoy se contenta de relever silencieusement sa manche. Ensembles, ils découvrirent avec horreur la marque des ténèbres**.

**Flash Black**

**3 mois auparavant**

C'était une journée normale. C'était une journée normale…autant qu'elle pouvait l'être vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, quelques semaines auparavant, il était détenu dans une cellule d'Akzkaban. Ici, toutes les journées se ressemblaient, ici toutes les journées se confondaient. Les détraqueurs avaient été bannis des lieux suite à leur implication durant la guerre pourtant, il peinait à imaginer comment la prison avait pu être pire lorsqu'ils la gouvernaient quand, chaque jour, il peinait à trouver une raison valable de quitter ce matelas, seul mobilier fourni par les instances pénitentiaires.

La prison débordait. Dans le chaos d'après guerre, le ministère n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'incarcérer tous les Mangemorts avérés, mais également tout collaborateur et ce, jusqu'aux simples suspects. Les cellules débordaient. On y entassait sans logique aucune les plus dangereux des criminels, parmi lesquelles on plaçait, au grès des disponibilités, les simples suspects.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à partager sa cellule avec Avery, l'un des Mangemorts les plus cruels du cercle de Tu-Sais-Qui, guère moins malfaisant que Yaxley, Greyback, ou même Bellatrix. Heureusement pour lui, le sorcier avait été gravement touché lors de l'affrontement final, le laissant dans une telle condition que même un Cracmol ne l'aurait envié.

C'était une journée normale pour Drago Malefoy, détenu et Mangemort avéré dont seul l'âge encore peu avancé aurait pu rendre clément un jury compatissant, tout du moins l'avait-il espéré lors des premiers jours de son incarcération. Depuis, il avait vu un grand nombre de détenus partir pour ensuite revenir, suite au verdict sans appel du Mangemagot.

C'était une journée normale, sauf qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu son procès. Procès auquel sa présence était prohibée suite à son refus de se soumettre au véritaserum. Il avait encore des secrets à cacher, des amis à protéger. Il demeurait immobile dans sa cellule, attentif à chaque mouvement, chaque bruit qui lui indiquerait le verdict de son jugement.

C'était une journée normale. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il mourrait.

C'était une journée normale après tout, il l'avait probablement mérité. Lui-même doutait de mériter plus que cette cellule qu'on lui avait donnée.

Après de longues heures d'immobilité attentive, le sommeil avait fini par le surprendre.

Peut-être l'inconscience était-elle préférable aux supplices infinis de l'attente se dit-il paresseusement alors qu'il se réveillait aux bruits de portes de ferrailles s'ouvrant et se refermant violemment, les gongs usées protestant face aux sévices violents dont ils étaient l'objet. Un coup d'œil rapide sur la couchette face à lui, lui apprit que son « colocataire » était inconscient, perdu dans cet état végétatif qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter.

Il fut envieux.

C'était un trait définissant avec une exactitude toute particulière son caractère, un constat cruel auquel il s'était résolu il y a bien longtemps déjà. Oui Drago Malefoy était envieux de nature. A l'école il avait été envieux de Potter, de sa popularité, de sa célébrité, de son charisme. Il avait même été envieux d'un sang pur déchu dans lequel Potter voyait le plus fidèle et loyal ami. Oui, il avait été envieux de la belette. Envieux pour avoir l'attention et l'amitié du brun. Il avait été jusqu'à être envieux d'une Sang de bourbe pour avoir l'affection et la tendresse du brun. Déjà en grandissant il était envieux. Envieux de cette tendresse et de cet amour qui liait ses parents alors que son père oubliait fréquemment jusqu'à son existence. Ce fils qui l'avait toujours déçu, cet homme qu'il ne deviendrait jamais, cet héritier qu'il ne serait jamais.

Aujourd'hui il était envieux de l'état comateux de son compagnon de cellule qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre en pitié. Il était envieux car jugeait l'inconscience un châtiment bien clément face à cette éternité de solitude, de remords, et de folie qui l'attendait. Alors oui, Drago Malefoy était envieux.

Drago Malefoy était envieux de nature. Il s'y était fait. C'était un trait de caractère comme un autre se disait-il. Certains étaient courageux, d'autres humbles, lui était envieux.

Il fut tirait de ces rêveries hasardeuses par le son des gongs de sa cellules qui crissèrent bruyamment sous l'effort. La porte s'entrebâilla. Cette porte qu'il avait passé des heures, des journées, des semaines à contempler avec l'espoir insensé qu'un jour, peut-être, elle s'ouvrirait enfin. Cette porte, seul rempart qui le séparait de cette liberté à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver.

_-« Numéro DM 2369, avancez ! »_

Ici, ils n'étaient que des numéros. Ici, il n'était personne.

Sans se départir de sa fierté, alors que sa noblesse avait quelque peu été mise à mal par des semaines d'incarcération, il se leva et se dirigea vers le taulier, taisant les interrogations qui eurent tôt fait d'accabler cet esprit, fatigué d'avoir trop espéré.

Sans un mot de plus le gardien lui passa les liens magiques et l'instant d'après il sentit cette sensation, désormais trop familière, d'emprisonnement. Plus que ces quatre murs n'étaient parvenus à faire, il fut brisé, sa magie, elle, fut bridée.

Durant ses trop longues semaines d'incarcération, ils n'étaient pas parvenu à briser son esprit, à vaincre sa volonté, mais une fois encore, une fois de trop, ils lui volaient sa magie. L'essence même de son être, il aurait préféré qu'on lui vole sa conscience, qu'on le mette à mort…tout plutôt que ça.

Sans un mot, on le mena jusqu'au bureau du directeur, seule pièce de la prison agrémentée d'une cheminée, seul lien direct avec l'extérieur. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas lever un regard vers lui, trop occupé dans les dossiers qu'il était. Il se contenta d'ouvrir l'accès, prenant soin de taire les codes de sécurité permettant l'ouverture du passage. On le mena vers l'antre flamboyant et bientôt, il se retrouva dans une salle ornée du logo ministériel. Une demi-douzaine d'Aurors l'accueillit, l'encadrant de toute part.

S'il lui était resté quelques forces, il se serait permis un sourire. Six Aurors étaient affectés à sa surveillance alors qu'il n'avait même plus de magie. Un seul aurait déjà été de trop face à son état d'impuissance. On le mena dans les dédales sans fin de couloirs interminables. Enfin, après de longues minutes de marche, meurtrissant ses jambes affaiblies par trop d'inactivité, ils parvinrent à une salle possédant pour seul mobilier une chaise sur laquelle on l'installa rudement. Ils attendirent.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes, quand enfin une porte se dessina sur les murs auparavant vierge de la petite pièce. Derrière la porte se tenait un tribunal réunis sans aucun doute pour un procès, son procès. Déstabilisé face à ce revirement de situation alors que sa présence avait auparavant été jugée inutile, il masqua son incrédulité derrière son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait appris à perfectionner avec les années.

Il avait pu témoigner. A sa grande stupeur son témoignage avait finalement était accepté et il avait pu donner sa propre version des faits, et cela sans l'emprise d'inhibiteurs quelconques**. **Il semblerait que des témoignages inattendus aient mi la lumière sur des faits nouveaux, compromettants par là même le verdict que tous attendaient, lui le premier, avec évidence. Alors que les Aurors recevaient l'ordre de le reconduire vers la prison, une seconde escouade fit son apparition au détour d'un couloir. L'escouade, similaire à la sienne et composée de six autres Aurors, encadrait son père dont les mains étaient liés par un procédé similaire au sien, pourtant il ne perdait rien de la noblesse innée aux Malefoys. Les deux détachements se croisèrent, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour échanger quelques ordres de la hiérarchie. Durant ces quelques secondes, trop peu nombreuses, son père frôla la main de son fils, se pencha et avant qu'un Auror n'ait pu intervenir, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de ce fils qui l'avait, par trop souvent, déçu.

_« Prisonnier LM-123-47-10. Reprenez place immédiatement ! »_

Les deux escouades se séparèrent rapidement, laissant le jeune sorcier figé de stupeur et dont le teint, rendu blanc par les semaines d'incarcération, avait blanchi encore davantage.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il reposait sur un matelas similaire à celui qui l'avait accueilli durant des semaines et alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois incarcéré, cette fois dans une cellule au sein même du ministère, les paroles de son père, prononcées de ce ton froid et distant qu'il ne connaissait que trop, raisonnaient encore dans son esprit tourmenté.

_« Prend soin de ta mère. Ne me déçois pas une fois encore. »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

___« Drago ? Mon chéri, te joindras-tu à moi ? »_

La voix de Narcissa le sortit de ses pensées. Son timbre était empli de sa douceur habituelle que Drago lui avait toujours connue, pourtant on pouvait y noter une once d'entrain feint, comme si elle s'efforçait de rendre la situation ordinaire.

_ « Certainement mère, accordez-moi quelques instants »_

Avec lassitude, il mit les quelques potions sur lesquelles il travaillait en attente. Bien que son travail soit de la plus grande importance, il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser à sa mère ces quelques instants de complicités que sa condition nouvelle de veuve de guerre (bien que son époux n'ait pas péri lors de la guerre, c'était le terme que la presse sorcière avait choisi pour ces trop nombreuses femmes de mangemorts dont les maris avaient été condamnés à perpétuité) nécessitait. En effet, bien qu'elle dissimule son désarroi avec la classe et le charme inné des Malefoy, son fils n'était pas dupe et percevait au-delà de cette façade, une détresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

Il mit son travail en attente sans même prêter attention aux tâches qu'il lui restait encore à effectuer, et ce, avant même qu'il ne puisse envisager se rendre au quartier des Gryffondors. Ces visites quotidiennes au Square mettaient en péril son travail, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser cette aide vitale dont le Gryffondor semblait dépendre.

Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre sa mère dans ses quartiers privées, quartiers qu'elle ne quittait désormais que trop rarement. Silencieusement, il prit place face à elle, acceptant avec reconnaissance la tasse qu'elle lui proposa.

_« Alors mon fils, comme se porte notre patient ? »_

Cette phrase le surprit à tel point qu'il en renversa sa tasse. Etouffant un juron, il s'empressa de nettoyer ses méfaits, réalisant à cet instant seulement qu'elle ne parlait pas de Potter, mais de cet autre patient dont ils avaient la garde. Comment pouvait-elle savoir de toute manière, alors qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour dissimuler au mieux le but de ces absences répétées.

_ « Ma foi, il est désagréable au possible, acerbe et intransigeant. Je dirais qu'il se dirige vers un lent rétablissement… ». _

Le ton était plus frustré que mécontent, mais sa mère eut tôt fait de lui rappeler les règles de bienséance face à un invité.

_ « Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, mon fils. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il en a plus fait pour toi que ton propre père ? »_

_ « Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas me rappeler la dette que j'ai envers lui, je vous trouve bien prompt à la mentionner dès que la situation l'exige. »_

Cette fois, il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son ressentiment. Certes il était douloureusement conscient que les attentions de son propre père avaient été parcimonieuses au fil des années, et que ses opinions politiques les avaient menés à leurs pertes, mais était-il bien nécessaire de le lui rappeler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait ? Pourtant, au vue de l'air peiné de sa mère, il se reprit bien vite.

_« Pardonnez moi mère, je suppose que la fatigue des derniers jours m'accable davantage que je ne voudrais l'admettre…Mes journées ont été quelques peu surchargées ces derniers temps.»_

_ « Je le veillerais ce soir dans ce cas, ainsi tu pourras te reposer… à moins bien sûr que tu ne trouves encore une excuse pour t'absenter vers quelques destinations mystérieuses durant des heures interminables. »_

_« … »._

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il s'était pourtant imaginé faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion. Que sa mère soit consciente de ces escapades était une chose, mais il en était toute autre si une personne malavisée venait à découvrir ses occupations lors de ces évasions répétitives.

_« Voyons mon fils, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'ignorais tout de tes sorties de plus de plus en plus fréquentes hors du manoir ». _

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une plaidoirie sur les lèvres, elle enchaîna

_« Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Promet moi simplement que tu n'es pas associé à quelques actions politiques »_

_« Non, rien de la sorte mère, je vous le promet. »_

_« N'en parlons plus dans ce cas, veille simplement à ne pas t'épuiser au-delà du bon sens »_

Sans un mot de plus sur le sujet, elle lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de ce thé dont ils étaient si friands, et dans un silence complice et confortable, ils burent leur breuvage, le tout parfois entrecoupé de quelques paroles insignifiantes mais oh combien nécessaires.

Alors qu'il sirotait calmement son thé, ses pensées le conduire une fois encore vers Potter. Il se prenait à y penser régulièrement ces derniers jours, imaginant l'état du Gryffondor dés lors qu'il s'absentait de son chevet. Bien qu'il s'exhorte à ne voir en Potter qu'un patient, il devait admettre que son intérêt quand à l'état de ce dernier dépassait le cadre médical, et que son inquiétude grandissante pour le brun dépassait l'obsession malsaine, emplie de mépris, qu'il avait eu de lui en grandissant.Il se confortait parfois dans l'idée que ses tourments n'étaient dus qu'à la dépendance de son ennemi pour sa présence d'autre fois, il se contentait de taire ces pensées périlleuses, ne jugeant pas prudent de laisser ces dernières se hasarder vers de telles contrées.

Faisant fit des délires de son esprit tourmenté, probablement du à une trop grande fatigue, il prit congé de sa mère, et une fois encore, se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses heures de travail avant de pouvoir se rendre au Square. Le calme de la pièce apaisa ses tourments insensés, et il concentra le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à la confection de quelques potions curatives, dont l'utilité ne tarderait pas à se faire savoir, pour cet ami qui lui était si cher.

_ « Et la tête de Rusard en deuxième année quand on jetait des bombabouses dans les couloirs alors que nous étions cachés sous la cape…». _

_ « Ron ! Vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter ! »_

Le ton normalement empli de reproches d'Hermione manquait pourtant de ce côté moralisateur qu'elle avait appris à parfaire au fil des années. Elle-même ne put empêcher un sourire discret d'étirer ses fines lèvres, sourire qui se fit plus franc lorsqu'elle remarqua Harry. Un maigre sourire faisait en effet une apparition timide sur ses lèvres froissées par la maladie. Il ne s'agissait que d'une ébauche mais c'était déjà plus que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà qu'Harry semblait aller mieux. Après avoir découvert que son besoin dépendant de la présence de Malefoy à ces côtés était lié à la marque des ténèbres, les choses avaient changées au Square. Bien que loin d'être guéri, Harry semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Pourvu que le Serpentard soit à ces côtés, il se nourrissait de nouveau, dormait quelques heures chaque jours, et plus aucune crise n'était venue altérer le quotidien du Gryffondor. Ses amis parlaient même de le réinstaller dans la chambre de Regulus. Bien que cette idée soit toujours farouchement rejetée par Harry, ses argumentations se faisaient de moins en moins convaincantes, et ils avaient bon espoir de le convaincre.

Comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, ils passaient désormais la majorité de leur temps dans les sous sol de la demeure. Ils avaient compris que, pourvu que Malefoy soit présent, Harry acceptait volontiers la présence de chacun de ses amis. Ainsi on pouvait découvrir chaque jour, Harry sur son matelas miteux accroché fermement à un Malefoy désormais résigné, conversant de çi et de cela avec ses deux meilleurs amis, eux même installés à même le sol, à quelques pas seulement de leur ami. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où leurs méfaits à l'époque de Poudlard étaient le sujet de conversation prédominent.

_« Attends, j'ai mieux : piquer des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue à la barbe de ce dernier…par deux fois… »_

A la mention de son parrain, Malefoy se tendit, s'attendant aux insultes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, et la conversation demeura bon enfant. Et bien, si même le rat de bibliothèque si mettait, la journée promettait d'être longue !

« _Nan, je crois que j'ai notre grand vainqueur, Malefoy qui nous ouvre la porte de sa salle commune alors qu'il croit que nous sommes…._ ».

Avant qu'il n'est eut l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Ron sembla réaliser la présence du Serpentard dont il comptait vanter le démérite dans la pièce. Il eut tôt fait de taire le reste de sa phrase, mais le mal était fait et un silence pesa fit place à l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait quelques instants seulement auparavant. Non pas que Weasley et Granger cherchaient particulièrement à ignorer sa présence, mais depuis que Potter allait mieux, chaque instant où ce dernier était lucide était consacré entièrement à le distraire de ces pensées sombres qui parfois encore l'accablait. Ses deux amis cherchaient à profiter au maximum de ces instants passés avec lui, et à plusieurs reprises, ils en venaient à en oublier la présence du Serpentard.

Malefoy pourtant, et à la surprise de tous, n'en fut pas grand cas, et d'un ton joueur qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, prit part, et ce pour la première fois, à la conversation.

_ « Je suis toute ouïe Weasley… »_

_ « Euh, et bien non en fait je faisais mention de quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment j'ai confondu avec un autre Serpentard… »_

Malefoy semblait se réjouir de malaise de la belette qui n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer de la situation.

_ « Allez t'inquiètes la belette, j'en aurais des bonnes à vous raconter également…mais se sera pour un autre jour. J'ai bien peur de devoir prendre congé… »_

_ « Comment ! Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver… ». _

Comme chaque jour, il devrait rassurer le rouquin. Si ce dernier ne tenait pas autant à Potter, il s'en serait lassé. Pourtant devant l'air déçu de tous, et même de Potter qui habituellement était plus habile à taire ses sentiments, il ravala sa verve et se contenta de les rassurer.

_ « J'ai bien peur d'avoir d'autres engagements auquel je ne peux échapper. Demain, même heure ? »_

_ « D'accord »._

La voix résignée de Weasley le fit sourire. Il lui semblait que tout était question de vie ou de mort et que chaque nouvelle était dramatique quand il était question de son meilleur ami.

_« Merci Malefoy… »_

C'était la voix enrouée, de trop peu avoir été utilisée, de Potter qui raisonna à ses oreilles et ce bien que la phrase n'eut été guère plus qu'un murmure.

_« …pas de quoi…Potter ». _

Il gratifia ce dernier d'un maigre sourire, et prit son congé sans un regard de plus.

Les jours qui suivirent, accueillirent la même routine. Malefoy, bien que mal à l'aise au début, s'était peu à peu habitué à cet équilibre étrange qui s'était naturellement installé. Tous les matins, alors que l'aube se faisait encore fort timide, Malefoy faisait son apparition. Sans un mot, il se dirigeait ensuite vers la salle de réunion où les trois Gryffondors avaient pris l'habitude d'attendre sa venue. Alors, ils se dirigeaient vers les sous sols de la demeure, un plateau de victuaille et les nécessaires de soins dans les bras. Ensuite et durant plusieurs heures, après que les soins eurent été dispensés, Malefoy prenait place confortablement auprès de Potter, et durant des heures qui parfois lui paraissaient interminables, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations des Gryffondors. Vers les coups de cinq heures il annonçait son départ, ce qui immanquablement, avait tôt fait de déclencher les incessantes protestations de cette horde de Poussouffles en manque d'amour, récalcitrants à quitter le chevet le leur ami.

Les jours étaient passés, et bientôt Malefoy lui-même dut avouer qu'il appréciait cette routine désormais familière. Pourtant, jamais il ne restait seul avec Potter. Bien que les Gryffondors quittent parfois la « chambre » pour quelques recherches, ces départs étaient toujours effectués à tour de rôle empêchant à Potter la solitude de la compagnie de Malefoy, qui en vint à se demander si ces départs étaient calculés.

Ce jour-là pourtant, et pour la première fois, il se retrouva seul en compagnie du Survivant, mettant à mal ses théories de complots. Weasley et Granger étaient apparemment invités à un déjeuner familial (déjeuner auquel ils s'étaient révélés récalcitrants) et Lupin était souffrant, la pleine Lune approchant à grand pas.

_ « Si au moins ils m'avaient prévenu….tu parles, à quoi bon prévenir le larbin….pff…. »_

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, préparant le déjeuner du malade, avec des gestes vifs de frustration mal contenue.

_« Mais non, allez hop ! Fait ci, fait ça, donne-lui à manger, soigne-le, tiens-lui compagnie….. »_

Lui-même était conscient qu'il cherchait un moyen quelconque de retarder à tout prix son tête à tête avec le Survivant. Lui qui quelques jours plus tôt maugréait sur le manque de confiance des Gryffondors à son égard….il aurait payé cher aujourd'hui pour supporter l'exubérance fatigante de la belette ou même les dires érudits du rat de bibliothèque….La journée promettait d'être longue.

Le plateau était prêt depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin il se décida à rejoindre le brun. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire…. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait devoir lui parler. Avec un peu de chance, le brun profiterait de l'absence bruyante de ses amis pour dormir. Oui voilà il allait dormir. Et lui, ma foi, il attendrait le retour des Gryffondors qui d'ailleurs avaient promis être là avant cinq heures. Il pouvait survivre à une journée en compagnie du balafré. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe !

Rassuré, il se dirigea vers les tréfonds de la bâtisse. Arriver devant la porte, il la déverrouilla avec assurance et y pénétra d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr et confiant. Le brun semblait l'attendre tranquillement. Après son entrée magistrale, pourtant, il ne sut quoi faire. Devait-il le saluer ? Oui probablement une bonne initiative.

« Potter …».

« …Malefoy »

_**[Salutation : check]**_

Bon ensuite, que faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester au milieu de cette pièce, un plateau surchargé dans les mains. Non pas du tout Malefoyen ce comportement décida-t-il. Qu'étaient les recommandations des autres lâcheurs déjà ? Ah oui, le soigner…ce qui devrait nécessitere des contacts.

_**[Soin : on verra plus tard]**_

_**[Le nourrir. Ha oui. Il devrait pouvoir s'acquitter de cette tâche sans trop de difficultés]**_

_« Tu as faim ? Les autres ont préparé assez pour un troupeau de centaures je crois … »_

Très bon l'humour se dit-il, ça marche toujours pour détendre l'atmosphère il paraît. Fier de lui, il se permit même un petit sourire.

_« En fait j'ai pas très faim ce matin…désolé »_

_**[Le nourrir : On verra plus tard]**_

Désemparé par le manque de coopération du brun, le blond resta planté bêtement au milieu de la pièce. Saloperie de Gryffondor entêté. Il ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tâche. Bon et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui tenir compagnie. Comment faisait-on ça déjà. Il fut sauvé par le dit Gryffondor qui voyant son inconfort, sembla vouloir venir à son secours.

_« En fait, j'aurais aimé aller au cabinet… si possible »._

Autant pour le sauvetage. Nan bien sûr, rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'une petite allusion aux cabinets. Soupirant, il se résigna pourtant à devoir l'aider.

_« Hum…très bonne idée….enfin je veux dire…quand il faut il faut…pas vrai…_ ». Il accompagna ses balbutiements d'un rire gêné qu'il ne se connaissait pas tant il dénotait à sa prestance habituelle.

_**[Par merlin, mais qu'était-il en train de faire. Et voila qu'en plus je rigole comme un Poussouffle. Merlin, SAUVEZ MOI !]**_

Devant les yeux écarquillés (probablement d'horreur ou de désespoir face à sa bêtise) du brun, il TENTA de se rattraper…

_« Enfin je veux dire…tu fais comment d'habitude…je dois t'amener ….. un pot ? »_

_**[TENTER étant le maître mot de la situation. Pouvait-il être plus pathétique ? C'était décidé, plus jamais il n'oserait ouvrir la bouche en présence du survivant. Mais avait-on idée d'avoir des yeux verts si ador…terrain miné ! Mieux valait encore qu'il se ridiculise.]**_

_ « En fait, je me disais que tu pourrais peut être m'aider à m'y rendre…. »_

_ « Euh, je crois pas qu'il y ait de cabinet à cet étage… »_

_ « Nan en fait, y'en a qu'au premier … »_

_ « Oh, je vois, et tu as décidé qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'y a QUE moi pour veiller sur toi, ce serait le jour idéal pour tenter une sortie ? »_

_ « Ben, euh…. »_

_ « Allez laisse tomber Potter. Mais je te préviens, si ça se passe mal, tu es ENTIEREMENT responsable »_

_ « Promis »_

_**[Et en plus ce crétin me sourit !]**_

_ « Un Gryffondor qui fait une promesse, pff…on lui dira. »_

Secrètement soulagé de s'être finalement sorti de ce guet apens, il s'approcha doucement de Potter. Arrivé à sa hauteur pourtant, il ne sut que faire. Devait-il le porter ? Juste l'aider à se lever ? Il semblerait qu'aider Potter à se rendre au cabinet… nécessitait également une sorte de contact. Résigné, il tendit simplement les mains vers le Gryffondor qui, reconnaissant, s'empressa de s'y accrocher, tout particulièrement à ce bras droit auquel il semblait dépendre.

_« Ok, alors comment on fait ça ? Tu t'appuies sur moi ou est-ce que je te porte ? »_

_ « Nan c'est bon, je devrais être capable de marcher… je crois »_

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il hasarda un pied en avant….et s'affaissa de tout son long sur un Malefoy qui se retrouva les bras chargés d'un Gryffondor dont il ne savait que faire. Autant pour la règle de « j'évite tout contact » se dit-il, blasé. Pourtant, sensible au désarroi croissant du Gryffondor face à sa maladresse, il tenta de le rassurer.

_« Cela doit faire un petit moment déjà que tes jambes n'ont plus servie, laissent leur le temps de se réhabituer. Attends, essayons autrement… »_

Il accompagna ses dires de quelques gestes malhabiles qu'il espérait réconfortants.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient parvenus à gravir les trop nombreuses marches menant aux étages supérieurs. Arrivé dans la chambre de Regulus, Malefoy dirigea le brun vers la salle de bain attenante. Pourtant, il se contenta de pousser la porte, laissant au Gryffondor l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Alors que ce dernier était dans la salle de bain depuis plusieurs minutes, Malefoy entendit un grand fracas, suivit de quelques jurons étouffés. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, mais lorsqu'il eut la main sur le poignée, il hésita à l'ouvrir, craignant le spectacle qu'il découvrirait.

_« Potter ? »_

Alors qu'aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, Malefoy commença à paniquer. Alors sans attendre l'invitation qui tardait à arriver, il entrouvrit la porte pour découvrir Potter allongé de tout son long, à même le sol.

_ « Je suis beau à voir hein ? Pire qu'un infirme. »_

Le ton de sa voix était celui d'un homme fatigué et abattu, comme s'il renonçait à batailler ce combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

_ « Attends, viens par là »._

Sa voix, douce, résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, lui qui avait si peu l'habitude d'en faire usage. Alors que le Gryffondor le repoussait violemment, il remarqua des sillons humides se dessinant sur cette peau pâle, lui dont le teint avait toujours était éclatant de force.

Le manque d'habitude pour des sentiments, pourtant simples, tel que la compassion ou l'empathie, le rendait maladroit dans son désir de venir en aide au brun et de le réconforter. Gauche, il tenta de l'agripper toutefois ce dernier eut tôt fait de se débattre, probablement honteux de sa faiblesse. Il en était presque agressif dans ses mouvements, et le Seprentard cessa bientôt toute tentative. A la place, il se contenta de prendre place à ses côtés, à même le carrelage glacé de la pièce. Si le Survivant ne voulait pas de son aide, il n'en avait que faire, il se contenterait d'attendre. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé… il avait toute la journée.

Les secondes défilèrent, laissant rapidement place à des minutes qui eurent tôt fait, elles aussi, de s'éterniser. Le flot de larmes s'était peu à peu apaisé, Potter se contentait désormais de rester prostré à même le sol, immobile, son souffle encore saccadé pour seule preuve qu'il fut encore en vie.

Une heure devait avoir passé lorsqu'enfin le Gryffondor redonna quelques signes de vie. Malefoy, dont le fessier engourdi par le sol dur et impitoyable de la salle de bain, accueillit ce changement de situation avec plaisir et, à sa surprise, un certain soulagement. Bien que l'état du Sauveur n'ait pas été bien grave, l'inquiétude, pourtant, s'était peu à peu immiscée en lui. Aussi fut-il apaisé lorsque les jambes du brun d'abord, puis le corps dans son ensemble, sembla peu à peu reprendre vie.

Enfin assis, le brun accepta l'aide, de cet ennemi qu'il avait appris à haïr, avec reconnaissance, lui adressant au passage un léger sourire, honteux de son comportement durant cet instant de faiblesse, auquel il aurait préféré que le Serpentard, qu'il avait connu hautain, n'assiste pas.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, pourtant Malefoy jugea bon de rassurer le brun et d'ainsi, peut-être, enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre, effaçant cette tension persistante entre eux, ces non dits dont tous deux avaient conscience. Bien qu'aucune mention de leurs querelles passées n'ait été faite depuis son arrivé au Square, ces dernières étaient omniprésentes et si tous prenaient un soin tout particulier à taire les rivalités du passé, elles n'avaient toutefois jamais été complètement oubliées. Comment le pourraient-elles quand il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, leur quotidien était encore régi en fonction de leurs rencontres hasardeuses au détour d'un couloir, de leurs inlassables altercations en salle de cours, de leurs perpétuelles disputes et de cette compétition malsaine qui immanquablement les opposait. Jamais la paix n'avait été envisagée, mais là encore, jamais de tels évènements ne les avaient auparavant réunis de la sorte.

_« Allez t'en fait pas Potter, la dernière fois que j'étais contrarié, j'ai détruit l'intégralité de mes appartements au manoir, alors toi à côté… c'est pas grand-chose »_

Les mots, bien que sincères, sonnaient faux, comme s'ils avaient appartenus à un autre. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa, plus que les mots qu'il avait prononcé, fut accueillit avec cette équité dont jamais le Gryffondor ne semblait se départir (et qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore l'horripilé) et, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Potter lui rendit son sourire hésitant. Un sourire certes maigre, mais un de ces sourires sincères et loyaux qu'il réservait habituellement à ces deux acolytes. Et Malefoy en fut déboussolé car jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait espéré un jour qu'un seul lui soit adressé. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, car inutile, une sorte de compromis avait été atteint. Les prémices, bien qu'éphémères, d'une promesse silencieuses furent édifiées.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Ce jour là, pourquoi étais-tu contrarié au point de détruire ta chambre ?»_

_« Oh rien de bien important, je t'assure »._

Alors que quelques instants plus tôt le visage de Potter était ouvert, engageant, il retrouva, à l'entente de ces mots, ce détachement offensant que Malefoy lui avait toujours connu. Comprenant que cette toute nouvelle entente ne pourrait durer sans qu'un certain sacrifice de sa part ne soit fait, il eut tôt de revenir sur ses paroles.

« _…Un cauchemar… »_

**[Une faiblesse, pour une faiblesse],** pensa-t-il, aussi il ajouta :

« …_je fais pas mal de cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre… »_

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, presque rien en réalité, à peine quelques mots ne signifiant guère plus que les prémices d'un aveu encore retenu, mais c'était plus que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, un premier pas vers une entente à laquelle tous deux aspiraient.

_« Bon… sur une note plus joyeuse, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? J'ai pour ordre de plus ou moins accéder à chacune de tes demandes…alors profites-en, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire de si tôt ! »_

Potter avait finit par s'endormir. Plutôt que de redescendre dans les sous sols, Malefoy avait réussi à le convaincre (à un prix auquel il ne préférait pas songer) de s'installer provisoirement dans la chambre. Sans lui donner l'occasion de se rebiffer, il lui avait intimé de s'étendre sur lit et avait entrepris de lui administrer ses soins quotidiens. Et bien que l'application des baumes cicatrisants ait été inconfortable, cette peau l'appelant à lui comme le chant des sirènes, il avait survécu. Après cela, le nourrir avait presque parût trop facile.

Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Depuis l'incarcération de son père, sa mère persistait à s'enfermer des heures durant, dans la chambre qu'elle avait un jour partagé avec son époux. Le reste du temps, elle s'isolait dans son boudoir où elle n'appréciait guère d'être dérangée. Pour ce qui est de cette seule et autre personne qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, on ne pouvait décemment pas affirmer qu'elle fut dans un état permettant de longues discussions….pas qu'il en eût été autrement si son état le lui avait permis. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été connu pour être expansif.

Les discussions avec Potter étaient…intéressantes à défaut d'autre chose. Il se faisait un devoir de toujours être honnête, ce qui plus d'une fois les avait mis dans une situation inconfortable. Qu'il ait un besoin vital de sa présence était une chose, mais à quoi bon en vocaliser chaque perception…

Il avait été étonné de remarquer que Potter soit si expansif lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis. Le brun avait discourut sans fin sur son inquiétude quand à l'état de Lupin, actuellement alité, sur la famille Weasley qui lui manquait, sur l'éloignement d'Hermione d'avec ses propres parents…Il était intarissable dès qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, de sa famille et, s'il avait été honnête, Drago aurait admis avoir été presque jaloux de ce fait.

Il était quatre heure, les deux autres hurluberlus ne devraient plus tarder se dit-il paresseusement, perdu dans la contemplation du visage serein de Potter. Alors qu'il attrapait un livre, reposant sur le chevet poussiéreux, un hibou fit une entrée fulgurante dans cette chambre qui, aux vues des affaires reposant à même le sol ici et là, avait du être celle de Potter, avant qu'il ne s'exile de lui-même vers les tréfonds de la bâtisse.

Reconnaissant le hibou personnel de sa mère, Salomon, il se délogea rapidement de l'emprise, rendue douce par le sommeil, de Potter et attrapa la lettre avec des gestes vifs et paniqués. Respectant l'intimité de son fils, jamais sa mère ne l'avait contacté durant ses sorties. Aussi fut-il inquiet par cette missive aux allures urgentes. Il étouffa quelques jurons quand, dans sa précipitation, il s'écorcha les doigts à même le parchemin. Il tenta vainement de se calmer et quand, enfin, il put lire le maigre contenu du parchemin, il comprit la gravité de la situation.

_Mon fils,_

_Invité inconscient. Coma magique ?_

_Rentre dès que possible._

La missive n'était pas signée, il n'y en avait pas l'utilité. Salomon n'acceptait que le courrier de Narcissa, ne se laissant même approcher que par elle.

Il devait la rejoindre. Un coma n'était pas bon signe. Il avait pourtant cru que son patient se rétablissait. Aux vues de ces dernières semaines, rien n'avait laissé penser à une rechute aussi rapide. Ne prenant pas la peine de réveiller Potter, il se contenta de griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin trainant par là, promettant un retour rapide. Sans un regard de plus pour la silhouette endormie, il récupéra sa cape et transplana au manoir.

Hermione observait silencieusement Ron entouré de sa famille. Ce dernier, bien que jamais il n'aurait admit que quitter le chevet d'Harry put lui être bénéfique, semblait …heureux, tout simplement. Pour ces quelques heures, qu'elle savait déjà trop courtes, il semblait avoir oublié ses soucis et inquiétudes persistantes quand à l'état d'Harry, et ce en dépit de l'amélioration significative de son état au contact de Malefoy.

Lui qui avait pourtant été l'instigateur de cette réunion familiale, à laquelle elle avait été conviait naturellement, s'était montré particulièrement récalcitrant à l'idée d'abandonner son frère avec comme unique compagnie, un Malefoy dont il se méfiait toujours. Ce n fut qu'au prix de maintes disputes qu'Hermione et Harry avaient pu le chasser de la maison, pour quelques heures au moins. Il ne semblait pas le regretter constata-t-elle avec bonheur.

Il semblait dans son élément, dans les bras aimant de ses parents, chahutant calmement avec Ginny, discutant avec Bill, Charlie…et même, à la surprise de tous, Percy, accueillant même, et ce avec bonheur, les taquineries parfois cruelles des jumeaux. Aucun ne cachait sa joie de revoir enfin ce frère, ce fils, qui leurs avait cruellement manqué ces derniers mois, affichant sans pudeur cet amour qui les liait.

Si cela n'avait pas été Ron, elle en aurait été probablement un peu jalouse, elle dont les parents étaient toujours installés en Australie, ignorant jusqu'à l'existence de leur fille. Bientôt se dit-elle. Oui bientôt elle irait les retrouver. Il lui tarder de les revoir enfin, de les présenter à Harry…. de les présenter à Ron. Oui, bientôt elle irait les retrouver, enfin.

_« Hermione, ma chérie, tu reprendras bien de la dinde à la confiture de courge, Ron a mentionné dans sa dernière lettre que tu en raffolais ». _Lui dit Molly, lui tendant une nouvelle assiette, débordant de victuaille.

Bien que n'appréciant guère ce plat, l'ayant même en horreur, elle accepta avec reconnaissance l'assiette. Elle s'interrogea sur l'origine des rumeurs quand à ses préférences culinaires quand elle rencontra le regard joueur de Ron. Elle devrait avoir une petit conversation avec Ron à ce sujet se promit-elle, avant d'entamer, avec un entrain feint, l'assiette sous le regard protecteur de Molly qui surveillait chacune de ses bouchées.

_ « Hé Hermione, si tu en veux encore, je te laisse ma part ! » _

Oh oui, Ron paierait cher pour cela.

_ « Voyons Ron, il en reste encore beaucoup en cuisine ! D'ailleurs tends-moi ton assiette que je la remplisse un peu mon chéri ». _

Hermione constata avec soulagement que l'attention de Molly se déplaçait enfin vers de son plus jeune fils.

_« Maman, je t'assure, j'ai eu amplement ma part… »_ Bredouilla un Ron, qui seulement maintenant, réalisait qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Qui joue, se brûle, se dit Hermione, jubilant devant les tentatives désespérées de son ami pour échapper au plat douteux de sa mère, dont lui-même n'était guère friand.

_« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu t'es à peine resservi la deuxième fois ! Ne crois pas que je ne surveille pas le régime alimentaire de chacun de mes enfants. D'ailleurs vous remmènerez le reste à Harry. Ce pauvre, une réunion ministérielle un dimanche…ce n'est pas sain la manière dont il s'épuise ces deniers mois. C'est à peine si nous avons reçu de ses nouvelles »._

Comme le confirmer les paroles de Molly, le trio avait décidé de simuler quelques affaires ministérielles confidentielles pour expliquer les absences répétées d'Harry, et le manque persistant de lettres reçues par les membres de sa famille d'adoption.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un discret regard, inquiets au vue du sujet à peine aborder. Bien vite, pourtant, une nouvelle frasque (explosive) des jumeaux fit de nouveau diversion, et l'absence d'Harry ne fut plus mentionnée. Soulagé, et après un dernier regard complice, Ron et Hermione recommencèrent à manger ces assiettes qui n'en finissait plus, graciant de ci de là Molly de quelques éloges pour ses talents culinaires.

Vers 16h30, et bien que les Weasley, et tout particulièrement Molly, se montrèrent réticents à l'idée de les laisser partir, Ron et Hermione prirent leur congé, promettant néanmoins un retour rapide. Après des adieux qui n'en finissaient plus, ils transplanèrent, main dans la main, vers le Square.

Alors que Ron relâchait, avec une certaine réticence, son emprise sur la main d'Hermione, avec certainement dans l'idée d'aller vérifier l'état d'Harry, Hermione le retint.

_« Merci…..pour aujourd'hui »._

Sa voie, emplie d'une douceur dont il était rarement le destinataire, fit rougir le rouquin qui n'osa bientôt plus la regarder. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser léger sur la joue écarlate de son ami, un air tout aussi timide se reflétant sur ses traits apaisés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un simple geste, elle pointa sa baguette sur son ami, et …

_« Agua ! »_

Ce dernier fut bientôt englouti par des litres et des litres d'une eau glacée qui n'en finissait plus. Ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, il se tourna vers elle, un air incrédule sur le visage.

_« Ca, c'était pour la dinde à la confiture de courge ! »_ Affirma-t-elle, fière d'elle, confirmant ainsi les doutes du roux.

Après un rapide sort de séchage qui eut tôt fait de réchauffer un Ron encore agité de tremblements spasmodiques ils se dirigèrent vers les sous sols, le tout agrémenté de fréquents regards tantôt joueurs, tantôt timides, entre les deux amis.

Impatients de retrouver leur ami, ils poussèrent la porte de plomb, sans même réaliser l'absence des sorts de verrouillage habituellement placés sur l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'à la vue de la couchette déserte de leur ami, qu'ils réalisèrent, avec horreur, que ce dernier avait disparût.

**To Be Continued**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis un peu laissé emporter à un moment avec Drago. Un petit délire perso. Dsl pour ça.**

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Laissé une petit review et vous aurez le droit…à rien du tout mais ça me fait plaisir et vous ne voulez pas fâcher l'auteur, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable cette folle furieuse !

Globalement plus de review pour le dernier chapitre mais plus de lecteur aussi donc le % de review est toujours de 1,3% …..tous à votre clavier : 3, 2, 1 GO REVIEW !


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

**COUPLES :** L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

**RATING :** A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

**A/N : **

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**Etat d'avancement** : Les chapitres 7 et 8 sont écrits et le 9 est en cours.

**Nombre total : ?**

**OoO**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Cat240 : **Contente de te lire à nouveau. C'est vraiment un plaisir de lire tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, donc merci beaucoup. Drago en infirmière…je prends… Bon en même temps drago en n'importe quoi et je prends lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira surtout que je publie avec 2 semaines de retard. Merci encore à toi.

**Ecnerrolf : **Merci à toi pour ta review. Courte et directe mais elle va à l'essentiel : tu as apparemment aimé le dernier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira sinon je t'aurais fait patienter un mois pour rien.

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn : **Coucou toi ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review. Dsl pour ce retard inexcusable je l'avoue. J'espère en plus que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir étant donné que l'évolution entre Harry et Drago va être construite très lentement (car j'avais peur de manquer de réalisme sinon). Redis moi ce que tu en penses….et n'hésites pas avec les critiques. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Ouragan : **Trop désolé pour ce retard ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira comme ça je serais à moitié pardonnée…. ? Ca te va comme deal ? Merci encore pour review et je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que tu aimeras.

**Dymitry : **Merci BCP pour ta review. Les flash back te plaisent ? Cool car parfois je manque d'inspi pour les faire. Je te laisse à ta lecture en attendant impatiemment tes impressions. Merci encore pour le petit mot.

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**Impatients de retrouver leur ami, ils poussèrent la porte de plomb, sans même réaliser l'absence des sorts de verrouillage habituellement placés sur l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'à la vue de la couchette déserte de leur ami, qu'ils réalisèrent, avec horreur, que ce dernier avait disparût.**

**Flash Back**

**3 mois auparavant**

_Mr Malefoy_

_Suite à votre procès et délibérations des institutions ministérielles en charge de votre dossier, il a été décidé que les chefs d'accusation (rappelés ci-dessous) portant à votre encontre seraient annulées. _

_Crime de niveau 2 : Complot visant à infiltrer avec succès des Mangemorts dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Crime de niveau 3 : Complot d'assassinat sur la personne d'Albus Perceval Wulfrik BRIAN Dumbledore. _

_Crime de niveau 6 : Association au criminel reconnu Tom Jedusor_

_Crime de niveau 9 : Port de la marque des ténèbres._

_Sous réserve d'acceptation de votre part, une période de mise à l'épreuve de 10 ans sera instaurée. Dès la signature de ce document (trois exemplaires requis) vous serez dès lors considéré sous tutelle ministérielle. Vous seront proscrits :_

_Déplacements magiques (quels qu'ils soient) visant à quitter l'Angleterre._

_Possession d'artefacts de magies noires _

_Association à tout Mangemort, suspects de collaboration et sujets sous tutelles (liste ci-jointe)._

_Retrait de plus de 10 Gallions hebdomadaires chez Gringott, sauf demandes spéciales au département de la Justice Financière._

_Dans ce sens et afin de s'assurer de votre bonne volonté, une perquisition aura lieu à votre lieu de résidence reconnu comme étant le manoir Malfoy et ce chaque mois durant une période de 1 an. _

_Il vous sera également demandé de vous présenter une fois par semaine, et cela pour une durée encore indéterminée, au département de la justice pour un suivi de votre dossier et de votre période de mise à l'épreuve. Vous y rencontrerez alors le responsable en charge de votre dossier. Durant ces rendez-vous, votre baguette sera contrôlée afin de déterminer avec exactitude l'ensemble des sorts que vous aurez utilisé. _

_Pour tout renseignement, merci d'adresser une demande au Département de la Justice._

_C'est avec plaisir que nous vous souhaitons une excellente journée._

_ Mme Pelenia McClaine_

_Chargée de la mise sous tutelle des cas difficiles_

_ DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE SORCIERE_

_ MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

Il était libre. A en croire ce bout de papier aux allures officielles qu'on lui avait remis sans même un mot, il était libre. Enfin, si on omettait le fait que tous ses mouvements seraient surveillés pour les dix prochaines années, et qu'il devrait se présenter toutes les semaines pendant Merlin sait combien de temps, au Ministère pour justifier le moindre Gallion dépensé, la moindre parole prononcée, le moindre sort lancé…. Cela promettait d'être…contraignant était un mot trop faible. Le fait fut confirmé lorsqu'il prit connaissance des nombreux documents joints, parmi lesquels se nichait une liste, exhaustive, des personnes avec qui tout contact était strictement prohibé. Cette liste aurait tôt fait de le priver de la compagnie des quelques amis fidèles que la guerre ne lui avait pas déjà enlevé.

Il était libre, mais il avait dans l'idée, qu'il devrait le payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette mise sous tutelle n'était que le début. L'idée l'effleura de refuser le marché, il n'appréciait guère d'avoir une dette supplémentaire, d'autant que la dernière contractée avait été auprès de yeux balayèrent l'étendue de sa cellule, c'est-à-dire les quatre m² la composant. En considérant qu'il devait s'agir d'une auberge 4 baguettes (4 étoiles pour les moldus) par rapport à Azkaban, et que sa magie ne serait pas bridée, il eut tôt fait de se raviser. Son procès ne datait que d'une semaine et déjà il ne pouvait plus supporter ce lieu confiné. Il accepterait leur compromis et aviserait par la suite. Fort de cette décision, il attrapa une plume et s'empressa de signer le compromis. Aussitôt ce dernier disparut.

Quelque heure plus tard, on lui ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. Sans un mot, on lui restitua ses quelques effets personnels qui, au vue de leur piètre état, avaient dû faire l'objet d'une fouille minutieuse et approfondie. Un sorcier à l'allure sévère lui indiqua la sortie, le gratifiant d'un sourire encourageant.

_« Bonne chance gamin. Pas de bêtises une fois dehors hein ! »_

Sans attendre de réponse, il le laissa devant une cheminée qui devait le reconduire au Manoir. Mécaniquement il jeta la poudre qu'on lui avait fournie et, d'une voix éteinte, prononça l'adresse souhaitée.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas hors de la magistrale cheminée du manoir que déjà sa mère accourait vers lui, le visage défait par l'inquiétude qui avait dû la tourmenter ces derniers jours. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, tous deux récalcitrants à relâcher l'autre.

Il était chez lui, enfin.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur froide de panique, le souffle court de douleur, les yeux humides de manque de sommeil, le corps engourdis par ce mal qui, peu à peu, rongeait ce corps, depuis trop longtemps, souffrant, il tenta de se relever de ce lit, moite, qu'il avait appris à détester.

A peine s'appuya-t-il sur ses bras que ces derniers, affaiblis par les prémices d'une transformation douloureuse, cédèrent sous son poids. Amer, il s'affaissa sur sa couche. Déjà la veille, sa condition l'avait obligé à garder de lit et abandonner Harry au sort du Serpentard. Il ne craignait pas particulièrement pour le bien être d'Harry, toutefois son esprit continuait de le harasser d'hypothétiques conjectures quant à l'état dans lequel les deux anciens ennemis seraient retrouvés après une journée entière de cohabitation forcée. C'était une chose qu'ils semblent s'entendre lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de Ron, d'Hermione ou de lui-même, s'en était une autre d'être livré aux démons du passé.

De là où il était, Remus pouvait entendre les cris de fureur poussés par, ce qui semblait être, la voix en colèrede Ron, ce qui eut tôt fait de l'inquiéter de nouveau.

_ « Mais c'est pas vrai. A quoi tu pensais hein ? A quoi, putain ! »_

Et bien, cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il s'égosillait à en perdre la voix pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la demeure ce matin-là, qu'il était accueilli par deux Gryffondors de forte méchante humeur.

_« Ron je t'en prie, calme-toi ! ». _

Granger, pourtant manifestement mécontente, tentait de tempérer au mieux l'humeur orageusede son ami… Sans grand succès bien que ce dernier ne cria plus aussi fort lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

_ « Nan je me calmerais pas ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver Mione ? Il aurait pu faire une crise, s'évanouir, se blesser… On a même pensé qu'il avait été kidnappé !»_

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Il n'en pourrait bientôt plus de tout ce cirque. Il leurs en devait une, certes, mais c'était un Malefoy et ils semblaient un peu trop prompts à l'oublier à son goût.

Bien que conscient de ne pas avoir acquis leur entière confiance, même eux devaient admettre que Malefoy avait été irréprochable depuis sa venue au Square. Il répondait présent tous les jours, ne se plaignait jamais, et ne faisait aucun commentairedésobligeantquant aux conversations parfois intimes auxquelles il était témoin. Alors ce faux pas n'aurait pas dû peser si lourd dans la balance. Après tout Potter n'avait rien. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son départ. Aux dires de la belette, ils l'avaient retrouvé encore endormis, moins d'une demi-heure après son propre départ. Pas de quoi faire un drame. Par merlin, il ne leur avait rien promis !

_ « Tu nous dois beaucoup Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas si rapidement, veux-tu ?! »_

_ « Bon écoutes-moi bien la belette, si j'en dois une à quelqu'un, c'est plus à Potter qu'à toi. Et on sait tous les deux ce que Potter dira si je déclare vouloir me retirer de votre projet … disons secret… Et honnêtement ça commence à être le cas. »_

Ah le chantage, il n'y a que ça de vrai se dit-il, satisfait devant le visage livide du rouquin.

_« Hé oui, tu sembles avoir oublié que, moi aussi, je le connais par cœur ton pote. Et pour ta gouverne, bien que sensible à vos problèmes, tu sauras que le bien être du balafré n'est pas exactement ma priorité du moment »_

_« Ah ouais, et si je contacte le ministère de la justice, tu crois que ça pourrait le devenir…. »_

Cette fois ci, même lui dut admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Bien que son visage soit resté impassible, tous avaient conscience que la bonne carte avait été tirée…

_« Ben je ne sais pas, tu demanderas à Lupin si ça le tente de ne pas recevoir sa potion demain, et après on reparle de ton petit chantage, si tu veux… »_

_« Ça suffit !» _La voix de Potter résonna pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans le hall du Square. _« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire sur les potions ? »_

Mais comment diable avait-il fait pour arriver là ?N'était-il pas censé tenir le lit, incapable de se déplacer de lui-même. Depuis combien de temps est-il présent ? Soudain et sans en comprendre la raison, Malefoy eut peur que Potter ait été présent lors de son petit discours... « d'émancipation ». L'avait-il entendu parler de lui en ces termes peu glorieux dont il avait oublié l'exactitude des mots.

Il ne comprit l'étendue de sa méprise que lorsque le silence se prolongea et rendit l'atmosphère de la pièce incommodant. Tous avaient accueillis cette nouvelle avec un stoïcisme inquiétant. Il jura lorsqu'il réalisa son égarement. Jamais son implication quant aux potions Tue-Loup n'aurait dû être révélée, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il avait fait une promesse et avait pour habitude de les tenir (raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle il ne s'engageait que rarement dans ce genre de serment).

Il aurait presque préféré être seul avec Potter. Ce dernier se serait inquiété pour la condition de son ami lycanthrope et alors, et seulement à ce moment-là, illui aurait révélé son rôle dans cette affaire. A lui, et à lui seulement, il aurait pu révéler qu'il était à l'origine de ces envois de potion, jusqu'à maintenant tenus mystérieux, ne serait-ce que pour voir un autre de ces sourires francs et sincèreslui être adressé.

_« Je n'ai rien dit qui vaille la peine d'être répété Potter. » _

Ce n'aitévidemment pas un sourire qui lui fut adressé en réponse à ces mots. Alors que la veille ils semblaient avoir atteint une sorte de compromis, Potter le regardait actuellement avec un tel regard qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Dans ce regard il décela un mélange d'incompréhension, de tristesse… Et, bien pire que tout le reste, une once de déception. Cela ne présageait rien de bien engageant pour la suite, qui ne tarderait certainement pas.

_ « Si… Tu as dit que Lupin n'aurait pas sa dose ce mois-ci. Est-ce que… Est ce que c'est toi qui les prépare ? »_

_ « … »_

Que répondre ? Rien. Il était pathétique, il n'osait même plus croiser le regard de Potter, honteux des mensonges qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer.

_ « Répond putain ! »_

_ « OUI ! Ça te va Potter, je prépare ces putains de potions et je les envoie ! T'es content là ? »._

La honte avait laissé place à de la colère. Après tout, qui croyait-il être pour remettre en question chaque décision que les gens autour de lui faisaient.

_« Pourquoi ? …Pourquoi Malefoy ?»_

_ « Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à un être cher. »_

Sans un regard pour le Survivant, il se tourna vers Granger, la seule qui était restée silencieuse durant la scène.

_ « Ca à l'air d'aller, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi pour aujourd'hui ? »_

_ « Non attends, on se sait pas comment il va réagir à ton absence prolongée, il faut… »_

_ « C'est l'occasion de le découvrir. Appelez-moi en cas d'urgence… Seulement en cas d'urgence. »_

Personne n'osa répondre, tous encore trop choqués par les dernières révé tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre et noble avant de prendre congé.

_ « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai bien peur d'avoir beaucoup à faire… »_

Potter saurait bien survivre une journée sans lui. Sur cette dernière pensée, il transplana, atterrissant directement dans son laboratoire personnel. Sans tarder, il se mit au travail.

Il avait pourtant apporté des livres de potions avec dans l'idée de profiter de la compagnie, généralement calme, de Potter pour effectuer quelques recherches. Il n'avait osé les ouvrir. Les deux acolytesl'avaient accueilli sans un mot le matin même, le menant à la chambre de Potter dans un silence inconfortable, qu'il en aurait bien présenté ses propres excuses, pourvu que ce silence cesse enfin.

Dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus, où Potter semblait avoir de nouveau élu domicile, l'attendait le brun, confortablement installé dans ce lit qui paraissait être sur le point de l'avaler tant il était extravagant par sa taille. Même son propre lit, au manoir, avait des dimensions plus modestes et pourtant, lui-même admettait volontiers, requérir un certain confort et faire preuve d'extravagance lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'aménagement de ses quartiers privés.

A l'entente de son arrivée, le brun leva la tête du livre dans lequel il semblait plongé. Son visage, d'abord surprit, se transforma bientôt en une moue gênée.

_« Malefoy… Je suis content que tu sois là… J'avais peur que… »_

_« Je ne fais pas souvent de promesse Potter, et bien que je n'ai pas promis d'être le toutou d'une horde incontrôlable de Gryffondors, j'ai promis de t'aider dans la mesure de mes possibilités, alors oui, me voilà. »_

_« A propos d'hier… »_

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne présenterais pas d'excuses, ni à toi, ni à quiconque ! »_

_« Non ! Enfin je veux dire… Bien sûr. En fait c'est moi qui voulais t'en présenter… »_

Bien que se sachant dans son droit, jamais il n'aurait un jour espéré que le Grand Harry Potter lui présente un jour des excuses, à lui l'apprenti Mangemort.

_« Oh ! … Et bien dans ce cas… Je t'écoute ! ». _

Il ajouta à ces paroles moqueuses un léger haussement de sourcil, comme seul lui avait le secret, comme s'il doutait que le Gryffondor puisse s'acquitter de cette tâche pour laquelle lui-même manquait de pratique… Et de bonne volonté.

_« Oh, d'accord. Alors … En fait… Eh bien c'est-à-dire… que… que… parce qu'en fait… »._

Avec jubilation, il constata que le brun se perdait dans des balbutiements répétitifs, ressemblant davantage à quelques borborygmes qu'aux excuses qu'on lui avait promises. Il avait certes appris à apprécier la compagnie apaisante du Gryffondor, néanmoins il restaitun Serpentard .Il prit donc un plaisir certain à assister à ce spectacle qui, il en était certain, ne se reproduirait pas de ci-tôt.

_« Ouah ! Potter je suis impressionné. Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à un vrai spectacle… Mais certainement pas de cette envergure… »_

Devant le silence persistant du brun, il continua :

_« Allez, je vais t'aider. Des excusesen bonnes et dues formesdevraient ressembler à peuprès à ceci : Malefoy, Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de chacal hier_(ou on dit des chacaux ?)_, je m'incline devant ta grandeur et ta supériorité sans conteste… Blablabla… Tu saisis le principe je suppose. Bon, bien sûr, là c'est la version générique, mais vu ton niveau, on va attendre encore un peu avant de ne serait-ce que citer la version « deluxe » »._

Il agrémenta ces derniers mots d'un sourire joueur, seule preuve que son discours n'était pas autre chose que quelques moqueries taquines.

_« Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, tu sais ! »_

_« Ouaip, j'en ai joyeusement conscience »_

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Potter lui rendit ce sourire qu'il persistait à lui présenter, malgré la situation grotesque et…. Inhabituelle dans laquelle ils trouvaient.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Ils n'auraient jamais dû te parler ainsi pour être parti en urgence. »_ Il fit une brève pause, comme si le reste lui était plus difficile à verbaliser _« et moi… Ce n'était vraiment pas ma place de te questionner ainsi, surtout si tu dis vrai et que tu aides réellement Remus. En réalité peu m'importe tes raisons, ce qui est important c'est que tu le fasses… Alors pardonne-moi et … Merci… Vraiment »_

_« Eh bien, tu es long au démarrage mais quand tu es parti, tu ne t'arrêtes plus, dis-moi. »_

Il ponctua le tout d'un petit rire, preuve que l'affaire était réglée et qu'il n'en serait désormais plus question.

_« C'est la même chose quand tu t'envoies en l'air ? »_

Potter s'étouffa presque à cette boutade qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

_« Allez remet-en Potter, je blague… Quoique ! Maintenant que j'y pense plus sérieusement, forcément je veux la réponse ». _Son regard, sincèrement curieux, fit rougir le brun qui s'étranglait encore dans ses propres sécrétions, s'étouffant dans son inconfort.

_« MALEFOY ! »_

_« Ok, ok. Je me tais »_

Heureusement ses deux amis avaient choisi de les laisser seuls pour cette explication jugée nécessaire, se dit Harry, dont la toux semblait seulementcommencerà se calmer la rougeur de ses joues, elle, persistant étrangement.

Pour clore définitivement le sujet, Malefoy déposa la potion Tue-Loup sur son chevet, et sans un mot, prit place aux côtés du brun, qui l'accueillit avec reconnaissance, dans une étreinte désormais coutumière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, durée qu'ils avaient jugée suffisante pour régler le différend qui les avaient opposés au Serpentard la veille même, Ron et Hermione toquaient doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. C'est tout naturellement que ce dernier les invita à entrer, toutefois, à en juger par l'ouverture progressive de la porte et les pas encore hésitants qu'ils hasardèrent dans la pièce, il supposait que ses deux amis craignaient le spectacle auquel ils seraient confrontés.

Pourtant Harry et Malefoy étaient tranquillement installés sur le lit, tous deux plongés dans leur lecture respective, Harry fermement accroché au bras que Malefoy prenait soit de libérer. Le manque qu'avait engendré l'absence de Malefoy auprès d'Harry durant une journée entière était pratiquement inexistant. Comme tout dépendant, pourtant, cela ne le rendait que plus conscient de la présence du blond à ses côtés, et tout particulièrement prudent quant à son éloignement, aussi s'accrochait-il, même inconsciemment, fermement à ce membre qui lui était offert sans condition aucune.

Heureux de constater que les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé un compromis, ils s'approchèrent du lit d'une démarche, cette fois, plus assurée.

_« Malefoy… Excuse-moi pour hier, la panique m'a rendit un peu … Indélicat »_

Alors qu'il avait facilement accepté les excuses de Potter, ne questionnant ni leursmotivations, ni leurs sincérités, celles de Weasley lui étaient étrangement plus difficiles à ne serait-ce que tolérer. Un bref regard vers Potter qui le regardait de ce regard empli d'un espoir naïf, que seul un enfant aurait dû maîtriser, lui suffit à revoir sa position. Avec un soupir las, résigné depuis peu à ne pouvoir rien refuser à Potter, il accepta ces excuses.

_« C'est bon Weasley, n'en parlons plus. Pour ma part, je vous enverrais un hiboux si la situation venait à se reproduire, ça nous évitera les désagréments d'une « explication » »._

_« Ouais, ok. Faisons comme ça. Et puis de notre côté, on laissera à l'avenir l'adresse à laquelle nous joindre en cas d'urgence… »_

Tous deux étaient inconfortables, autant devant leur auditoire (composé d'une Hermione particulièrement fière de la maturité dont faisait preuve son ami, et d'un Harry qui posait sur le blond un regard insupportable de candeur), que par le fait que les premières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées depuis longtemps se doivent d'être des excuses qu'ils se présentaient mutuellement.

Quand la chose fut établie, que l'incident fut enfin oublié, tous furent enclins à mettre de côté les tensions que l'évènement avait fait resurgir du passé. Ils prirent grand soin à reprendre leurs habitudes quotidiennes. Ainsi Ron et Hermione prirent eux aussi place sur le lit et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Square, Malefoy fut accueilli ouvertement dans les discussions, bien que de manière encore hésitante et hasardeuse.

_« Oh fait Harry, Maman t'a préparé un plat de reste. Malefoy, y'en a aussi pour toi si tu veux »_

Harry eut un sourire tendre en prenant son assiette. Molly avait toujours été extrêmement possessive quant à l'alimentation des amis de son fils et, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu se rendre à la réunion familiale, il n'était pas surpris de se voir offrir en contrepartie une assiette des restes du dîner familial.

Comprenant qu'il serait probablement mal avisé de refuser ce geste de paix, Malefoy accepta la sienne avec une certaine méfiance.

_« Oh putain, ça m'a manqué ! »._

Harry dévorait le plat avec tant d'appétit qu'il jugea sûr d'en faire de même. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, n'ayant pas le temps pour de telles futilités, aussi empoigna-t-il ses couverts et entama son assiette avec un enthousiasme non feint. Pourtant à peine eut-il gouté sa première bouchée, qu'il recracha son contenu dans l'assiette.

_« PAR MERLIN, mais c'est infect ! »._

Les paroles lui avaient échappées avant qu'il n'ait pu en contrôler la teneur. Inquiet de la portée de ces dernières, il osa un regard vers le roux qui le regarder avec une délectation qu'il ne compritpas.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon assiette, la belette ? »_

_« Rien, je t'assure que c'est la recette originelle. Est-ce que tu serais en train d'insulter les talents culinaires de ma mère ?»_

Comprenant qu'il était probablement pire pour le rouquin d'insulter sa mère que de remettre en question son honneur, il tenta de nuancer son constat précédent.

_« Euh…non. En réalité c'est la surprise qui m'a fait réagir ainsi….C'est un plat…original »._

Cette fois et, à sa grande surprise, ce fut les trois Gryffondors qui posèrent sur lui un regard moqueur à peine contenu Weasley, lui, ne cachait rien de sa jubilation.

_« Vous avez rajouté quelque chose ! J'en étais certain ! »_

_« Non, en fait c'est bien la recette originelle… Mais il faut avouer que c'est un plat… spé n'y a qu'Harry qui en raffole réellement. »_ lui expliqua Hermione, en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir ce rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

Il tourna la tête vers le dit Gryffondor pour le constater perdu dans la dégustation de son assiette. Son expression en était presque obscène tant il semblait prendre de plaisir en mangeant son plat. Soupirant, il lui tendit sa propre assiette.

_« Te vexes pas Weasley hein, mais je crois que si Potter aime tant que ça, il vaut mieux que je lui laisse ma part »._

_« Tant d'abnégation de ta part Malfoy, ça m'épate, vraiment je t'assure ! »_

Pour tout réponse, il se contenta d'un regard noir envers le roux, et d'un, cette fois désespéré, vers Potter qui ne suivait déjà plus rien de la discussion, tant il était perdu dans sa deuxième assiette que déjà il entamait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Drago était enfin de retour au manoir. Son autre patient nécessitait lui aussi des soins réguliers, ne permettant pas à ces sorties se s'éterniser plus d'une journée. Il retrouva sa mère, dans la chambre attribuée à l'invité, attendant patiemment aux côtés du malade.

_ « Comment va-t-il ? »_

_ « Mieux, il a repris connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Il s'est endormi naturellement vers 15h »_

Drago souffla. Il avait eu si peur la veille, à la réception du courrier aux connotations dramatiques de sa mère, qu'il avait craint le pire. Mais son patient se remettait vite de cette petite rechute. Le coma magique avait duré à peine quelques heures, après lesquelles il s'était réveillé, désagréable au possible. Cela semblait vouloir dire qu'il se rétablissait, pensa Drago, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Bien que de nouvelles crises arrivent probablement dans le futur, ces dernières auraient tôt fait de se raréfier pour ne plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir… Du moins l'espérait-il.

_ « Il t'a dit QUOI ? »_

Hermione assoupie à leurs côtés, Ron et Harry conversaient tranquillement, tachant au mieux de ne pas tirer du sommeil, amplement mérité, leur amie.

Depuis la première venue de Malefoy au Square, Harry n'avait pu passer que très peu de temps avec pour seule compagnie, ses deux amis. Bien que Malefoy se fasse toujours discret lorsque la situation l'exigeait, il était heureux de retrouver la complicité unique qui le liait à son plus cher ami et le visage de ce dernier, à cet instant même, valait presque les semaines de souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer pour pouvoir contempler cette figure honnête, incapable de mensonge, ou s'inscrivait l'ahurissement et l'incrédulité quand à ces propos antérieurs.

_« Il m'a proposé de m'amener… Tu sais… un … pot »_

Bien que le souvenir burlesque de l'échange le fasse sourire, il ne put empêcher une rougeur de venir colorer ses joues.

_« Non mais quand tu dis « pot », tu ne veux pas dire un ...pot…Si ? »_

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper son rire, jusque-là contenu, à la simple idée de la tête de Malefoy alors qu'il s'interroger sur les procédés de toilette de son ancien rougeur soutenue des joues de son ami suffit à le convaincre de la véracité de ses dires.

_« Tu vois, c'est ce genre d'anecdote qui m'aide à supporter sa présence ici…_ »

Il prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'ironie de la situation, alors que Malefoy avait passé sa scolarité à tourner en ridicule le rouquin, puis il reprit, plus calmement cette fois.

_« Si seulement il pouvait sortir une grosse connerie comme ça devant moi. Je pourrais lui en faire baver pour des années…légitimement en plus ! T'imagines ?»_

Le rouquin soupira d'aise, comme si cette simple anecdote suffisait à égayer sa journée… Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Après quelques instants pourtant, les traits, auparavant détendus du rouquin, se froncèrent de nouveau, preuve qu'il était sur le point d'aborder un sujet délicat.

_« Dis Harry… ? »_

_« Ouais ? »_

Inconscient de la détresse soudaine de son ami, Harry grignotait paresseusement les quelques miettes oubliées dans les assiettes abandonnées sur son chevet.

_ « Pourquoi Malefoy ? »_ Devant le regard confus de son ami qui délaissait enfin les restes de victuailles, abandonnés là sans égard, il reprit _« Pourquoi la présence de Malefoy t'est-elle .. .vitale »_

_« … Je sais pas Ron… »_

Ron, honteux, n'eut pas la force de soutenir son regard.

_« J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là… J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais ». _

Le regard d'Harry se fit sérieux, incertain quant à la teneur exacte de discours décousu de son ami.

_« Tu voudrais qu'il parte ? … J'ai besoin de lui tu sais.»_

Son regard était empli de cet amour fraternel qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais pris la peinede verbaliser. Et ce regard lui disait que s'il le désirait, il demanderait à Malefoy de ne plus jamais poser un pied au Square, et ce quand bien même sa présence était vitale, et ce quand bien même il était venu à apprécier la compagnie du blond.

_ « J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi… Que ce soit moi dont tu ais besoin, moi qui te sauve…Moi qui sauve mon propre frère. »_

Jamais auparavant Ron n'avait admis ouvertement ce fait, bien qu'Harry l'ait toujours supposé. Pendant des années il avait espéré avoir, peut-être un jour, sa propre famille. Mais la vérité était qu'il en avait déjà une, et Ron venait de l'accueillir officiellement dans la sienne, la lui offrant sans condition aucune. Ron lui donnait toujours ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Et à cet instant précis, après des semaines d'incertitudes quant à son état, il avait eu besoin de voir ce lien qui les unissait confirmé.

_« Je sais Ron, moi aussi »_

Moi aussi je t'aime criait silencieusement ce regard qu'Harry posait sur lui, avant que tout deux ne cèdent à une embrassade chaleureuse. Ils eurent tôt fait de se séparer, inquiets qu'Hermione ne se réveille et les découvre ainsi.

**To Be Continued**

J'espère que ça vous a plu …

Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … Je prends tout !

Comment ça, pas de monologue d'adoration en mon honneur ? Bouuuuu !

Pour nous faire pardonner de cet horrible retard, nous prévoyons une update de Moonlight (pour ceux qi suivent et sont intéressés) demain soir. Encore désolé de ce retard.

**P.S : Petite curiosité de ma part ! Une UA que j'adore littéralement c'est Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi. C'est vraiment une de mes UA favorite. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si l'auteur compte publier de nouveau ou si la fic est définitivement abandonnée ?**

**Merci beaucoup à ma sœur que j'adore et qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre, mis en page etc….car j'avais trop la flemme (trait redondant chez moi je l'avoue)**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est la notre (il manquait juste un petit HPDM dans l'original !)

**COUPLES :** L'histoire est centrée sur un bon vieux HP/DM. En second plan Ron/Hermione et Remus/(surprise !).

**RATING :** A priori ce ne sera pas une fic joyeuse joyeuse, donc vu que certains thèmes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes : M.

**A/N : **

L'histoire commence juste après la guerre, donc on ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

Harry n'a pas été avec Ginny.

Remus n'a jamais été avec Tonks, et a survécu à la guerre. Par contre Tonks est morte (Teddy n'existe pas).

Fred n'est pas

mort ! (JK est bien trop cruelle !)

**Etat d'avancement** : Chapitre 9 et 10 en cours.

**Nombre total : ?**

**Un peu de retard mais même pas temps que ça…quelques jours au plus. On s'améliore : HOURRA NOUS ! (éh oui l'auto congratulation marche…si si je vous assure, essayez !)**

**Ok donc j'ai relu le chapitre il y a deux jours pour une dernière vérification et …Accessoirement pour me rappeler de son contenu vu qu'il a été écrit y'a quelques . Donc c'est le chapitre où je pense on commence à voir du progrès. Tous ceux qui s'imaginent un évènement significatif….ne vous faîtes quand même pas d' .**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**(dsl pour les fautes dans les réponses mais j'ai la flemme de relire donc j'espère que c'est lisible ! Merci en tout cas à tous vous êtes adorables et vous nous motivés !)**

**Dimitry : **Merci encore pour ta review…oui je sais je le dis à chaque chapitre mais c'est vrai. Donc si tu aimes le rapprochement dans le dernier chapitre…j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre où je pense que l'on commence à voir plus concrêtement leur relation et les non dits. Bonne lecture à toi et n'hésites pas avec les commentaires, bons ou mauvais !

**Brigitte26 : **Lol ! tu t'interroges sur le mystérieux patient. Je suis en train de bosser le chapitre 10 et je m'interroge si révèle son identité à ce moment là ou non. Donc pour avoir une réfutation ou une confirmation des tes doutes…dsl il va falloir être patiente. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture !

**Yaaoiiii-fiictionn : **Comme toujours tu es là, comme toujours je te remercie pour ta review !lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Très bonne lecture à toi

**Zelnazoo : **C'est un truc que j'adore quand tu va pour lire un chapitre mais que tu découvre que y'en a deux…. Donc pas de bol, là y'en a qu'un mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Rogue…m'a fois il est pas cencé être mort ? …ou peut être pas….je sais VRAIMMENT pas. Lol.

**Manoirmalfoys : **Coucou toi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Pour ce qui est du repas, ca me fait rire aussi, mais quand je m'imagine manger la même chose…tout de suite je rigole moins ! beurk !lol. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton message.

**Ecnerrolf : **Merci encore pour ta review. Concise mas toujours droite au but, et j'avoue attendre tes impressions à chaque chapitre. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Lily Elebore Michaels **: Coucou à toi. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un commentaire. C'est toujours très apprécié. Donc le début te plait apparemment, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Voici dééjà un chapitre, la suite dans 3 semaines si ma sœur parvient à écrire le 8ème chapitre de Renovatio (on publie toujours ensemble). Bonne lecture à toi.

**Akirafye : **Coucou. Merci pour ta review, c'est très sympa de prendre le temps de laisser tes impressions. Pour ce qui est du patient mystéireux il va falloir attendre encore 3 ou 4 chapitre pour savoir son identité….dsl, lol. Sinon Ron-Harry t'ont plu, c'est cool. Pour le moment y'a moins Hermione mais le 9 elle sera plus présente (oui je le sais, il est déjà écrit !lol). Bonne lecture.

**Didou : **Un(.e) petit(e) nouveau(elle) ? lol. TToujours un plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteur. Merci beaucoup pour ces joli remmerciement. Nous te remercions énormément. Par contre pour le patient dsl mais c'est un secret, il n'y a que nous qui connaissons son identité, elle sera révélée dans le chapitre 10 ou 11….ca te laisse le temps de bien te prendre la tête à essayer de . Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review

**Cricket32 : **Coucou, merci pour ta review ? Je suis contente que ca te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera autant pour ce chapitre. Pour aimes tu le hockey tu me rassures un peu malgré que j'ai encore des doutes, le dernier chapitre date de Un an et demi et j'avoue être un peu terrorisé (oui oui, tant que CA) qu'elle soit abandonné. Sinon tu me réserve un billet et on va la motiver à deux !lol. En tout cas bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review.

**Cat240 **: Merci pour ta review. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de corriger ce qui n'allait pas, mais je vais le faire rapidement et donc merci beaucoup de m'avoir signaler les problèmes. Pour ce qui est de l'échelle de 1 à 10 des crimes… j'avoue que nous nous retrouvons un peu bêtes. On sait pris la tête je sais pas combien de temps dessus pour que se soit logique mais après ta review on est retourné voir….et gros vide on s'est plus comment on a voulu organiser ça. Disons que si ca nous revient on te redi…ca te va ? Dsl pour notre mémoire poisson rouge. Pour ce qui est du passage entre Remus allongé et la réaction de Drago c'est possible que se soit rapide….mais c'est vrai que c'est dur d'être objectives puisque dans notre tête c'est logique donc disons que laisse la scène comme ça pour le moment mais si y'a encore des passage trop rapides surtout n'hésites pas à nous le redire et on prendra des mesures DRASTIQUES !lol…Bon nous n'excluons pas non plus ton manque de réactivité…..EH c'est tes mots , pas les notres !lol ! Pour finir pour Aimes tu le hockey, apparement nous sommes tous dans l'expectative….ca me stresse j'espère qu'elle n'a pas abandonné. Donc je crois que c'est tout pour la réponse à ta review, encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérence  
**YunJae87 :** Petite nouvelle ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, nous te remercions énormément. Pour le patient mystéireux beaucoup ont des soupcons…..ils seront confirmés ou réfutés dans le chap 10 ou 11. En attendant voici un nouveau chap que nous espérons te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**MERCI ENCORE A TOUS !**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**Ron lui donnait toujours ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Et à cet instant précis, après des semaines d'incertitudes quand à son état, il avait eu besoin de voir ce lien qui les unissait confirmé.**

_**« Je sais Ron, moi aussi »**_

**Moi aussi je t'aime criait silencieusement ce regard qu'Harry posait sur lui, avant que tout deux ne cèdent à une embrassade chaleureuse. Ils eurent tôt fait de se séparer, inquiets qu'Hermione ne se réveille et les découvre ainsi.**

Deux semaines plus tard

Les heures s'étaient écoulées. Les heures s'étaient écoulées, certaines ponctuées par l'attente, d'autres par le repos, et certaines encore, par quelques recherches dirigées par une Hermione que ne renoncerait, jamais semblait-il, à découvrir les mystères de la condition d'Harry. Bien que l'arrivée de Drago ait permis d'en comprendre davantage, Hermione désespérait de trouver, un jour, un remède permanent à la condition de son ami.

Certes, elle savait aujourd'hui pourquoi Harry avait rejeté en premier sa propre compagnie, et pourquoi Remus avait était celui qu'il avait supporté le plus longtemps. Cette compréhension lui avait d'ailleurs permis de faire le deuil quant au rejet d'Harry, quelques mois auparavant, rejet qui l'avait davantage blessée qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Certes, elle comprenait pourquoi Malefoy était tant vital au « rétablissement » de son ami, et pourquoi lui en particulier était crucial à l'état de santé de son ami. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment guérir durablement son ami. La situation actuelle fonctionnait relativement bien, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé quelques semaines auparavant, mais elle doutait qu'elle puisse être envisagée sur le long terme.

Certes, Malefoy était toujours prompt à répondre aux appels des Gryffondors, mais ce dernier avait certainement d'autres engagements, d'autres aspirations que de devenir le « substitut de magie noir » du survivant.

Certes, Harry acceptait relativement bien sa dépendance au Serpentard alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il refusait encore catégoriquement qu'on fasse appel au blond toutefois elle connaissait assez Harry pour savoir que ce dernier ne saurait envisager de persister dans de telles conditions, lui qui ne supportait pas de dépendre de quelqu'un, même de ses plus proches amis et surtout pas de cet ancien ennemi qu'il avait pourtant pris d'affection peu à peu.

Les jours étaient passés. Les jours étaient passés, ponctués de visites quotidiennes de Malefoy, autour desquelles la vie au Square semblait se construire. Chacun, désormais résolu à organiser ses journées autour de l'arrivée de Malefoy, parfois tardive, d'autre fois prématurée, semblait ne vivre que pour ces quelques moments de repos et d'insouciances que prévoyait immanquablement la présence, tant attendue, du blond. La révélation que l'ancien Serpentard ait été le responsable des envois mystérieux de potions Tue-Loup, bien qu'ayant, au premier abord, levé quelques soupçons, avait, semblait-il, permis une acceptation total quand à l'engouement et la dévotion du blond pour le bien être d'Harry, et …étrangement, de Lupin. Bien que ses motivations demeurent secrètes, personne ne questionna de nouveau la loyauté du blond.

Les doutes, s'il en restait encore, se firent de moins en moins présents dans la conscience de chacun, et bientôt, il fut accueillit avec un bonheur non feint, et toute diligence envers quelques compromis avait peu à peu été effacée. L'entente fictive des premières semaines de « cohabitation forcée » s'était peu à peu transformée en quelque chose de plus cordial, plus sincère aussi.

Les semaines avaient défilé. Les semaines avaient défilé, et les rapides progrès quand à l'état d'Harry semblaient avoir redonné un souffle d'espoir à tous les habitants qui paraissaient, pour la première fois, apprécier le calme sincère que la paix pour laquelle ils avaient farouchement combattu, avait apporté. On parla même d'une éventuelle visite des Weasley au Square, bien que certains, encore récalcitrants, se montraient prudents quand à l'aboutissement d'un tel projet.

L'espoir était permis de nouveau.

Harry était seul, comme souvent désormais, avec pour seule compagnie un Serpentard blond guère prolixe. Ron et Hermione devaient être occupés à quelques engagements tenus secrets et qu'ils s'inventaient régulièrement, imaginant berner leur ami, pourtant conscient de leur rapprochement progressif et significatif. Ils ne tarderaient plus avant de concrétiser ce lien qui s'était épanoui durant leurs années de contemplation distante à laquelle ils s'étaient soumis volontairement**,** supposa-t-il paresseusement alors que sa main effleurait à intervalle régulier le bras du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Sans prendre conscience de ses gestes, sa main se hasarda plus haut, délaissant cet avant bras qu'il ne quittait que rarement désormais. Il ne réalisa la portée de ses gestes que lorsque sa main rencontra des cheveux d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné et que le corps qu'il caressait, depuis plusieurs minutes, se tendit sous ses effleurements. Sa main s'immobilisa instantanément, n'osant pourtant pas se retirer complètement de cette chevelure aux reflets lunaires qui l'appelait à lui.

La silhouette à ses côtés sembla reprendre vie et, lentement, se retourna pour lui faire face, enfin. Il découvrit le visage serein de Malefoy où se dessinaient des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vu inscrites sur ce visage ordinairement froid et maîtrisé**. **Il se perdit volontiers dans la contemplation de ce visage, par trop souvent ignoré, appréciant ce spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à ces yeux, avares de détails, observant avec une assiduité toute nouvelle les traits détendus, comme jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion de les contempler. Le blond semblait être dans l'expectative, attendant quelque chose de lui, sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il s'agissait, sans qu'il ne sache s'il voulait le lui donner, sans qu'il ne sache si, lui-même, le désirait.

Après de longues minutes de contemplation muette, Harry reprit ses effleurements, sa main s'égarant de nouveau dans la chevelure, scintillant à la seule lumière de la nuit, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ces deux orbes argentées qui ne cessaient de le fixer.

Alors doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'un geste trop vif de sa part n'effraye le blond, il s'approcha de ce visage qui s'offrait à lui, de ce corps qui l'appelait sans relâche, de ces yeux qui l'hypnotisaient sans cesse, de ces lèvres qui le tentaient.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la tentation, ignorant encore s'il y succomberait … quand il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il prit douloureusement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement quand il comprit, enfin, que ces filaments de soie qui caressaient son visage au rythme de sa respiration erratique, n'étaient autre chose que cette même chevelure dont il avait rêvé quelques instants plus tôt.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait étrangement à celle de son rêve, et la forme à ses côtés s'apparentait étrangement à celle de ses songes, à la seule différence que Malefoy était profondément assoupi, inconscient des tourments nocturnes du brun. Le blond lui faisait dos et Harry découvrit avec stupeur qu'il l'enlaçait dans une douce étreinte qui avait dû avoir pour but de se rapprocher de l'appendice vital au maximum. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, le bras du blond qui d'ordinaire n'avait de cesse de l'appeler, de le tenter, fut ignoré.

Il avait rêvé. Voilà, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve….un cauchemar même, se rassura-t-il, préférant se conforter dans quelques illusions mensongères plutôt que d'être confronter à la cruelle vérité. Il se détacha du corps du blond avec douceur, anxieux de réveiller le Serpentard et de devoir le confronter, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante.

Là, il se permit quelques minutes de détente, profitant du silence absolu de la pièce dans laquelle régnait un silence apaisant pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur affolé. Réalisant que la sueur avait collé ses vêtements à même sa peau, il entreprit de se dévêtir, évitant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Ignorant les frissons de panique qui agitaient encore son corps, il entra dans la cabine de douche, et se laissa glisser au sol.

L'eau coula alors sur sa peau rendue pâle par la maladie. Il demeura prostré dans la douche, immobile, incapable de mouvements, incapable de pensées cohérentes, incapable de volonté.

Le lendemain le retrouva parfaitement éveillé, allongé sur le lit qui, pour une nuit, il avait, semble-t-il, partagé avec le Serpentard. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle situation avait pu se produire, les souvenirs de la veille encore écorchés par ses tourments nocturnes. Il se rappelait vaguement Ron et Hermione prendre congé un peu avant que le blond n'annonce lui-même son départ prochain.

Après être demeuré sous la douche durant plusieurs heures, et lorsque sa peau rougie avait fini par émettre quelques plaintes silencieuses, il s'était résolu à rejoindre le blond. Il s'était finalement réinstallé sur le lit, ne désirant pas éveiller quelques soupçons sur les raisons de son départ. Toutefois il avait, cette fois, pris soin de rester aussi éloigné du blond que l'appel incessant de la marque le lui permettait.

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il prit conscience de la position du soleil dans le ciel matinal. Il devait être l'heure pour lui, pour eux, de se lever. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à quitter ce lit, bien que son inconfort soit évident, même pour lui, dont la naïveté habituelle le rendait gauche dans ses réflexions ensommeillées. Il souhaitait autant qu'il craignait le réveil du blond. Il en était encore au stade de peser le pour et le contre de réveiller lui-même le blond lorsque celui-ci commença à s'éveiller. Il se figea instantanément, s'interrogeant s'il était préférable qu'il feigne un sommeil profond ou qu'il se résigne à confronter le Serpentard.

La lâcheté prit le dessus et alors que Malefoy se retournait vers lui, il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration, espérant ainsi feindre un sommeil paisible.

Se réveillant enfin, il prit connaissance de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à sa chambre. Les draps irritant sa peau délicate étaient, eux, certainement différents de ceux, de soie, qu'il se faisait un devoir de parer son lit.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour mieux apprécier l'étrangeté des lieux, il se figea à la vue des quelques affaires, abandonnées sans regrets à même le sol. Il s'agissait des affaires de Potter : quelques vêtements oubliés là, des lunettes rondes qui, une fois encore, étaient brisées, des objets grotesques qu'il supposa d'origine moldue. Il s'était endormi dans la chambre de Potter, réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Comprenant l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, il se figea dans son mouvement, n'osant pas se retourner pour découvrir si Potter partageait ce lit qui avait été sien l'espace d'une nuit.

Il finit pourtant par se faire une raison et termina son mouvement. Avec lenteur il se retourna pour découvrir, enfin, Potter, profondément endormi à ses côtés. Soulagé d'éviter une confrontation qui s'annonçait gênante, il ne tarda pas à récupérer ses quelques biens, une cape déposée sur une chaise, une écharpe aux fières couleurs de Serpentard, et sa baguette, précautionneusement déposée sur le chevet. Ses affaires en sa possession, il s'empressa de prendre congé avant le réveil du Gryffondor endormi.

Il aurait pu transplaner directement une fois le couloir atteint. Il aurait du transplaner une fois la chambre de Potter quittée. A la place, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il descendit les escaliers qui ne tardèrent pas à le mener à la cuisine où il découvrit Granger, affairée aux fourneaux.

Cette dernière ne sembla étrangement pas surprise de le voir là de si bon matin. Ou peut-être s'imaginait-elle qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Si elle eut des doutes, elle n'en émit pourtant aucun, se contentant de le saluer d'un bref signe de tête, toute consacrée à sa cuisine qu'elle était.

Décidant de feindre une arrivée impromptue, il prit place naturellement à la table.

_« Il dort ? »_

La voix douce d'Hermione le sortit de ses rêveries. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi ignorante quand à sa nuit passée ici qu'il ne l'avait espéré, se dit-il en voyant le regard lourd de sens qu'elle se décida enfin à poser sur lui, délaissant la casserole qui, auparavant, avait accaparé toute son attention.

Ne souhaitant ni confirmer, ni réfuter les incertitudes de la jeune sorcière, il décida d'en révéler le moins possible, contenant avec difficultés ses tourments qu'il aurait pourtant souhaité pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un.

_«… Apparemment …»_

A en juger par le regard emplis de reproches muets qu'elle lui rendit, il supposa qu'elle avait, vainement, tenté d'en apprendre davantage, sans toutefois lui faire part de ses doutes désormais certains.

Elle ne posa plus d'autres questions, semblant résignée à demeurer dans l'incertitude, chose qu'il imaginait fâcheux pour quelqu'un d'aussi assoiffé de savoir et de curiosité qu'elle était. Elle avait un petit côté Serpentard, décida-t-il avec ironie; à la seule différence que ces derniers ne se contentaient généralement pas d'amasser le savoir, mais cherchaient plutôt quelques stratagème sournois afind'en tirer quelques avantages (il l'aura appris à ses dépens), qu'ils soient pécuniés ou autres.

Silencieusement, elle lui tendit une assiette composée de ce qui ressemblait vaguement, à en juger par la couleur, à des œufs brouillés. L'odeur n'était guère plus appétissante et il s'interrogea sur les talents culinaires de la jeune sorcière qui avait pourtant excellé en potion. Désormais familiarisé à la nourriture coutumièrement servie au Square, il n'émit aucune plainte, et se contenta d'engloutir cette assiette qui, bien que peu appétissante, se révéla …consommable. Issu d'un milieu à l'éducation très stricte, qu'il avait par maintes fois outrepassé lors des nombreuses altercations qui l'avait opposé aux Gryffondors par le passé, il supposa que quelques remerciements étaient de rigueur, à en juger par le regard expectatif de la jeune femme.

_ « Merci… Pas mauvais Granger… » _

L'éducation et la politesse étaient une chose, le mensonge en était un autre et il ne s'abîmerait certainement pas les lèvres en proférant d'inutiles mensonges. Curieuse du résultat quand à ses expérimentations culinaires pour lesquelles, semblait-il, il avait été choisi comme cobaye, elle prit elle-même une bouchée, impatiente.

_« Pas savoureux non plus, hein ? »_ Confirma-t-elle, joueuse.

_« Non c'est certain… Disons plutôt…passable? »_

_« Statuons sur ''convenable'' si tu veux bien, connotation négative moindre… »_

Décidant de lui accorder cette unique requête, d'autant qu'il n'avait, lui-même, jamais pris la peine de s'occuper ou de prendre part à la préparation des repas lorsqu'il était présent au Square, il hocha son assentiment.

_« Sois bien sûr que je n'irais pas au-delà cependant »_

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment de ta part, surtout lorsque je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour ! C'est bien la manière dont fonctionne les Serpentards non ? Un dû pour un dû. »_

Dans un contexte différent et si ce n'était pour le ton dénué d'animosité qu'elle avait employé, il aurait prit offense pour une telle remarque. Ici, il fut heureux de constater que les paroles étaient joueuses, tout simplement, sans arrières pensées aucunes. Au pire la réplique était taquine, et cela avait quelque chose de …rafraichissant, fut-il heureux de constater, lui qui était confronté à longueur de journée à la noble étiquette des Sangs Purs, tant contraignante, tant mensongère, tant bafouée…

Leur échange, étrangement complice, fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Potter

La vue de Malefoy, assis négligemment sur une des chaises, accoudé nonchalamment sur le bar, le prit par surprise.

_« Malefoy ? Tu es encore là ? »_

Cette phrase, aux allures pourtant banales, coupa court aux règles de bienséances de salutation, et sembla instantanément raviver la curiosité maladive de Granger qui posa un regard triomphant sur Malefoy. Ce dernier, trop choqué par l'admission involontaire de Potter quand au fait qu'il ait partagé un lit pour une nuit, n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, il fixait, incrédule, le visage rouge du Gryffondor qui, semblait-il, venait de réaliser la portée de ses paroles, qu'il avait imaginé inoffensives.

Potter savait ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question sans réponse. Le Serpentard avait du mal à juger la portée de cette révélation, toute involontaire qu'elle fut. Potter s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit ? Avait-il feint un sommeil profond ce matin-même pour éviter toute confrontation ? Il supposa que non, après tout Potter était le prototype même du Gryffondor pure et courageux…incapable de mensonges.

Figé de stupeur et d'insatisfaction quand à Potter qui refusait obstinément de relever la tête vers lui et de croiser son regard, il tourna la tête vers la brunette et découvrit son regard victorieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer mentalement. Que Potter soit naïf soit une chose, mais il doutait que Granger se contente passivement de cette demie vérité, sans chercher à en apprendre davantage. Potter lui offrait le plus merveilleux cadeau sur un plateau d'argent : du mystère et, trop honnête qu'il était, il ne le réalisait même pas, se dit Malefoy blasé par cet entourage si … Gryffondorien.

Impatient de quitter cet endroit, il ne tarda pas à annoncer son départ.

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois y aller. »_ Soupira-t-il, soudainement las, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

_« Malefoy ? Tu es encore là ? »_

Les mots avaient à peine quitté ses lèvres que déjà il les regrettait. La fatigue d'une nuit d'insomnie avait endormi sa vigilance **(constante ! lol) **et il fut affligé de constater qu'une phrase, somme toute assez banale, avait mis à nu ce que, le matin même, il avait tenté de dissimuler.

Le silence pesa pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne daigne, ni n'ose, relever la tête, inquiet des regards qu'il pourrait découvrir. Alors qu'il avait enfin rassemblé le courage nécessaire pour croiser le regard mystérieux du blond, ce dernier soupira :

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois y aller. »_

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé d'éviter le malaise persistant d'une confrontation interminable, il se prit à craindre le départ précipité de celui qu'il, encore quelques semaines auparavant, avait toujours considéré comme un « ennemi ».

Bien qu'il fût assuré du retour prochain du blond (en qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire de manière presque déraisonnée), il avait un étrange besoin de lui, de sa présence et il commençait à craindre que ce besoin là, ne soit en rien lié à la Marque des ténèbres.

_« Attends Malefoy !_ »

A sa grande surprise, le blond stoppa immédiatement sa retraite, pourtant hâtive, et se retourna vers lui, attendant patiemment la suite qui tardait pourtant à venir. Les mots étaient coincés entre ses lèvres, elles-mêmes récalcitrantes à se confier. C'était une chose d'être dépendant de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés, s'en était une toute autre de lui demander expressément de rester alors qu'il avait déjà passé la nuit avec lui, et que le lien qui les liait, était présentement repu.

Sous le regard pénétrant du blond, qui demeurait dans l'expectative, Harry se sentit rougir de nouveau - le feu de ses joues à peine éteint, déjà se ravivait. Honteux et résigné, il baissa la tête à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander au blond de rester juste parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Le blond avait probablement autre chose à faire. Comme en témoignaient ses allers et retours,incessants depuis deux semaines, le Serpentard semblait avoir beaucoup à faire au dehors de ses passages quotidiens au Square

_« AttendsMalefoy ! »_

Le blond contemplait les joues de nouveau rougissantes d'un Potter au comble de l'embarras, comme si avouer avoir besoin de lui, d'un Serpentard, d'un Mangemort acquitté depuis peu, lui était intolérable.

Lorsque le rouge se fit plus prononcé et que la gêne se fit si intenable que Potter en baissa les yeux, Malefoy sut qu'il avait gagné. Potter avait plus besoin de lui qu'il n'osait encore l'avouer. Après tout, ils avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit, ce qui aurait du être suffisant pour l'état de santé de Potter. Décidant qu'il se contenterait de cet aveu muet pour le moment, Malefoy se résolut à passer la matinée au Square.

_« Très bien, je suppose que je peux rester encore quelques heures … »_

Granger, qui était demeurée muette durant ce bref échange dont elle ne parvenait à en discerner l'intégrale réalité, se décida à rappeler sa présence auprès des deux jeunes hommes qui, désormais, se regardaient fixement, l'un avec reconnaissance, l'autre avec diligence comme si tous deux étaient conscients de la signification de ces non-dits qu'ils préféraient tenir muets pour le moment.

_« Parfait ! Alors que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui les garçons ? »_

Sur les coups de midi, il s'était résigné à quitter le Square, sa présence n'étant plus nécessaire depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et d'autres obligations l'attendant au manoir.

A son arrivée, il fut étonné de constater l'absence de sa mère dans son boudoir personnel. Cette dernière ne se trouvait pas non plus auprès de leur patient qui, semblait-il, était toujours profondément endormi. Curieux, il se rendit dans la suite qu'elle avait, il y a peu, partagé avec cet époux dont elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner l'absence. Il la découvrit sur son lit, profondément endormie. S'approchant d'elle, il remarqua pour la première fois le teint anormalement pâle de sa mère. Bien qu'ayant toujours été d'une constitution chétive, comme le témoignait généralement son teint d'un blanc laiteux, son visage ressemblait davantage à celui d'un malade agonisant qu'au teint naturellement pâle et noble des Malefoys. Inquiet, il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher, sans qu'il n'ose la tirer de ce sommeil, qu'il imaginait réparateur. Alors qu'il décidait de se retirer dans ses propres appartements, accordant à sa mère ce répit qu'il jugeait mérité après les longues journées de veille qu'elle avait passé auprès de leur « invité », le plancher craqua douloureusement sous son poids, réveillant sa mère en sursaut.

_« Lucius ? »_

Sa mère, encore aux prises du sommeil, semblait avoir du mal à percevoir la réalité, ne différenciant guère ses songes de la cruelles vérité à laquelle elle était confrontée depuis peu.

_« Mère ? C'est Drago… Votre fils »_

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne semble enfin prendre conscience de la situation.

_« Drago ? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi mère…Comment vous portez-vous ?_

_« Drago ? ….C'est toi mon fils ? »_

Sa mère semblait encore aux prises du sommeil, et des souvenirs qu'il avait apporté, qu'elle manifestement à quitter. Alors que sa mère succombait de nouveau aux affres perverses des illusions oniriques, Drago décida de lui accorder quelques heures de repos supplémentaires, après quoi il jugerait de son état.

_« Reposez-vous, je viendrais quérir votre compagnie pour le souper. »_

Avec un dernier baiser sur son front, et alors que déjà elle sombrait une fois encore dans les délices du sommeil pour y rejoindre cet être aimé dont elle souffrait l'absence, Drago se retira de la chambre. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'être davantage présent pour sa mère et d'enlever de ses épaules fatiguées, la responsabilité de prendre soin de leur patient alité.

Disposant de quelques heures avant le souper pour travailler, il se rendit de nouveau au laboratoire pour préparer la potion tue loup dont il peinait à fabriquer efficacement la moindre goutte viable.

Le stock dont il disposait originellement avait été mis à sec durant les mois précédents, au cours desquels il avait soigneusement envoyé un flacon au Square chaque mois. Le dernier flacon avait été celui remis en main propre à un Potter crédule, qui avait accepté ses mensonges avec une aisance presque trop honnête, deux semaines auparavant.

Deux semaines déjà qu'il travaillait à la réalisation de cette potion extrêmement délicate et, déjà, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à produire efficacement une seule goutte de cet élixir mystérieux dont son ancien professeur aurait besoin, dans deux semaines à peine.

Ne s'avouant pourtant pas vaincu, il recommença sa préparation, découpant, tranchant, broyant et pillant des ingrédients, certains répugnants à tel point qu'il en eut la nausée à en respirer les vapeurs fétides, d'autres étrangement saisissant, dont les effluves douces et reposantes lui auraient presque fait oublié l'urgence de la situation.

Trois gouttes par ici, deux branches par là, six pétales séchées, deux tours de cuillères…

Harry demeurait dans sa chambre, seul, tentant vainement d'ignorer ses pensées qui, immanquablement, le ramenaient vers un certain blond. Il attendait d'ailleurs patiemment l'arrivée, imminente espérait-il, de ce dernier.

Depuis que son état s'était significativement amélioré quelques semaines auparavant, que ces journées n'étaient plus seulement ponctuées des visites du blond et qu'il ne sombrait plus dans un profond sommeil lors des absences prolongées de ce dernier, les journées se faisaient bien longues. Bien que son état se soit nettement amélioré, à tel point qu'il était désormais parfaitement autonome, il ne supportait toujours pas la présence prolongée de ses amis à ses côtés, sans celle, salvatrice, du Serpentard. Certes il disposait toujours du Surveillator (dont l'utilisation avait désormais été recalibrée avec pour seul but de faciliter le contact avec ses amis lorsque le blond n'était pas à ses côtés), mais la réalité des derniers mois se faisait plus prégnante encore, maintenant que son état lui conférait cette lucidité qu'il n'avait plus eu durant ces longues semaines d'incertitudes. Ces derniers semblaient, depuis peu, avoir quelques projets accaparants la majorité de ce temps qui, un jour, lui avait été volé. Il avait appris à ne plus questionner leur départs précipités, ni leur absences répétées, n'obtenant au mieux, que quelques excuses guères convaincantes. Remus, lui, passait la majorité de son temps libre, au ministère, participant activement à la reconstruction du pays, tout en étant chaque jour présent au Square, dans l'hypothèse qu'Harry nécessite quelques soins, ou sa simple compagnie, compagnie que ce dernier acceptait toujours avec reconnaissance.

Etrangement pourtant, la solitude ne lui pesait pas. Ses amis avaient chèrement payé le prix de leur liberté, et il estimait légitime qu'ils puissent enfin profiter de toute l'étendue de cette dernière. Et bien que Ron n'ait guère été prolixe à ce sujet (comme à l'accoutumé dès lors que le prénom d'Hermione était mentionné), il soupçonnait fortement un rapprochement significatif entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Malefoy, quant à lui, était dans une toute autre catégorie. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ardemment sa compagnie, apprenant à apprécier son cynisme, apprenant à décrypter ces émotions, à peine visibles sur ce visage froid, apprenant à déchiffrer ces piques qui, auparavant, le choquaient au-delà des mots. Oui, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il appréciait sincèrement la compagnie du blond et que sa présence venait à lui manquer, et ce, même le lien comblé.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître l'ancien Serpentard qui, quelques instants auparavant, occupait encore toutes ses pensées. Il prit place avec un naturel déconcertant aux côtés du brun, qui, pour la première fois, prit douloureusement conscience que chaque moment passé avec le blond débutait …ou terminait dans un lit. Bien qu'aucune connotation douteuse ne vienne ternir ce constat, il se prit à envier la liberté de mouvement de certains, laissant son imagination le guider vers le déroulement d'hypothétiques rencontres fortuites avec le blond, à la lueur du jour, dans le monde sorcier, au croisement de deux rues commerçantes….

_ « Potter. »_

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres fines à la vue du blond. Pourtant, avisant des cernes affligeant ce visage d'ordinaire impeccable, il eut tôt fait de s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard.

_« Salut Malefoy. Ca va ? T'as l'air fatigué, non ? »_

_ « Pas dormi »_

Les phrases monosyllabiques ne présageaient rien de bon, comme il avait pu en faire l'expérience durant les semaines passées en compagnie du blond. Ce dernier n'attendit pas l'invitation du brun et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, l'appel du sommeil étant trop dur à résister.

_« Belette et Granger ne sont pas là ? »_ S'étonna-t-il alors que ces derniers avaient généralement tôt fait de s'introduire dans la chambre, interrompant les moments précieux qu'il passait avec Potter.

_ « Nan, je crois qu'ils sont trop occupés à se tourner autour pour avoir remarqué l'heure de toute façon »_

_ « Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt, dis-moi. Déjà à Poudlard, les paris menaient bon train sur l'officialisation de cette…inclinaison disons. »_

Harry ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de sa gorge encore fragilisée des tourments des semaines précédentes, à l'annonce de cet aveu.

_ « Ah oui ? Tu t'es abaissé à parier sur des Gryffondors toi ? »_

_ « Ouaip ! Perdu une fortune aussi par la même occasion »_

Il lui présenta une mine contrite, comme s'il espérait quelques réconforts. Pourtant, avisant du regard impassible de son vis-à-vis, Malefoy décida d'avoir recourt à un stratagème davantage sournois.

_« Tu veux parier ? »_

_« Euh… Sur quoi ? »_

_« S'ils se tournent autour, je suppose que nous aurons bientôt le droit à une mise en scène dramatique avec les annonces officielles, non ? N'est pas come cela que les Gryffondors ont l'habitude de procéder ?»_

_« Euh… Je ne sais pas… On parie quoi ? »_ Lui-même n'ayant une expérience du « fleurt » que très réduite si l'on se remémorait sa brève « histoire » avec la Cho, n'était guère le mieux placé pour emmètre le moindre jugement.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu penses …d'une admission officiellede la part du vaincu, que le vainqueur est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch… devant témoins bien sûr ? »_

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée avec ce rictus moqueur, d'autrefois, bien que la joute soit tout sauf maligne, comme si déjà il savait qu'il remporterait ce trophée. Leur échange, pour la première fois réellement complice, fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Ron.

_« Malefoy ! T'es encore en retard ! »_

_ « C'est également un plaisir de te voir en une si bonne journée la Belette. Je vais très bien, merci, et toi ?_

_« Oh ça va, hein ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire… »_

La réplique manquait de ce venin qui avait contaminé leurs joutes verbales à Poudlard. Ne faisant pas grand cas du visage hautain du Serpentard, le rouquin se tourna vers Harry, le visage soudainement anxieux.

« E_st ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour être séparé de l'énergumène actuellement à tes côtés, pour quelques heures ? »_

_« Quoi ? Mais il vient juste d'arriver… »_

_« Ah tu vois Malefoy, même Harry n'apprécie que moyennent ton retard »_

_« Ouais bon, ça arrive à tout le monde hein, si je me rappelle bien tu n'étais toi-même pas un exemple de ponctualité à Poudlard »_

_« … Ouais… »_ Son expression se fit pensive, comme s'il se rappelait de cette époque révolue à laquelle il était fermement attaché. Il ajouta joueur _« C'est bien vrai ça ! D'ailleurs McGonagall n'appréciait que moyennement je dois dire… Et je ne parle même pas de Rogue !… Trêve de plaisanterie, Harry ? Tu viens ? »_

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu émettre quelques objections, Malefoy récupéra ses affaires, prêt à prendre congé, alors que quelques instants plus tôt seulement, il arrivait.

_« Bon si vous n'avez pas besoin de ma présence, je reviens dans quelques heures, tu me contactes par cheminé Weasley ? »_

_« Attendez, il se passe quoi là ? »._

Perdu, Harry ne savait plus sur qui poser son regard confus et interrogateur. Malefoy se contenta d'un dernier sourire en sa direction, avant de quitter la chambre, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Ce fut Ron qui vint à son secours, sensible au désarroi et à la confusion de son ami.

_« Harry…On est le 31… »_

_« Et… ? »_

Devant l'air complètement perdu de son ami, Ron ne put empêcher un rire moqueur de franchir ses lèvres, qu'il persistait pourtant à tenir clauses.

_« Allez viens ! Tout le monde t'attend en bas. »_

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, Ron prit également congé, comme si déjà, il savait que son ami le suivrait. Après un dernier regard vers l'endroit où, encore quelques instants auparavant, Malefoy se trouvait, Harry décida de suivre son ami. Alors qu'il achevait la décente de la multitude de marches qui l'opposaient au rez-de-chaussée où il pouvait entendre des voix étouffées, il fut accueilli par une Hermoine surexcitée.

Sans lui donner davantage d'explications sur les mystérieux agissements de Ron, ou même de Malefoy qui, lui, semblait avoir était mis dans la confidence, cette dernière lui appliqua quelques glamours afin de dissimuler ses joues encore anormalement creusées, redonnant couleur à son visage d'un pâle cadavérique, camouflant les cernes qui affligeaient encore son visage après des journées d'alitement et des nuits d'insomnies. Puis, tout comme Ron quelques instants plus tôt, elle disparût dans les marches menant aux étages inférieurs.

_ « BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »_

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la salle de réunion que, déjà, il était enseveli par une nuée de têtes rousses, toutes se bataillant pour le rejoindre. Il découvrit avec stupeur la présence discrète, parmi cette horde de Weasley, de quelques-uns de ces proches amis de Poudlard. Dans un coin, Luna conversait tranquillement avec un Neville comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il respirait la confiance en soi et transpirait d'assurance. La fin de la guerre avait été bénéfique pour certains, se dit-il avec un certain soulagement. Non loin de là, Seamus se chamaillait tranquillement avec Fred et Georges, tous les trois bien inconscients de son arrivée tant ils étaient pris dans la préparation de quelques méfaits.

_« Harry ! Tu ne te nourris pas assez voyons ! Je vais devoir en parler à Ron, voir à ce qu'il surveille d'un peu plus près ton alimentation. »_

Les inquiétudes que soulevèrent instantanément ces paroles trop lucides furent pourtant bien vite apaiser quand le trio d'or se rappela de leur interlocutrice. Mme Wealsey trouvait ses enfants toujours faméliques, et cela, même lorsqu'ils avaient pris du poids.

_« Molly voyons ! Laisse le respirer un peu avant de l'accabler de reproches ». _

La voix d'Arthur était mesurée, comme à son habitude pourtant même lui posa un regard concerné sur la silhouette encore bien frêle, dont le glamour n'avait pu venir à bout, du jeune brun. Après tout, les inquiétudes de Mme Wealsey étaient, pour cette fois, peut-être légitimes, pensèrent les trois amis.

Les inquiétudes quelques peu oppressantes de Mr et Mme Weasley firent pourtant rapidement place aux retrouvailles, moins étouffantes, des enfants Weasley qui, un à un, le saluèrent. Il fut étonné de remarquer parmi les plus jeunes, la présence surprenante de Bill et Charlie qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Seul Percy manquait à l'appel toutefois il dut avouer en être soulagé car Percy, étant relativement proche de Kingsley, aurait été capable de mettre à nue les inepties que le trio avait fournies à la famille Weasley. En effet, il était un des seuls à pouvoir réfuter ces mensonges quand à la présence régulière du brun auprès de Kingsley, pour quelques affaires confidentielles.

Les retrouvailles furent bientôt interrompues par l'arrivée de Remus qui fit apparaître un gâteau si monstrueux qu'Harry douta qu'ils parviennent un jour à en venir à bout. S'en suivit la traditionnelle remise des présents. S'il avait toujours estimé être « gâté » lors des précédents anniversaires qu'il avait eu l'occasion de célébrer en compagnie des Weasley, cette année-là, les présents étaient d'une rare extravagance, à tel point qu'il fut gêné par certains d'entre eux, particulièrement onéreux.

Parmi les nombreux présents, il fut tout particulièrement touché par celui de Mr et Mme Wealey qui avaient choisi de lui offrir la traditionnelle montre à gousset qu'ils avaient l'habitude de donner à leur enfant lors de leur 18ème anniversaire. C'était une admission officieuse de la place qu'il occupait dans leur famille et bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté de leur attachement, le cadeau avait des allures officielles touchantes.

De la part de Ron et Hermione, il reçut un album photo, de quelques centaines de pages, retraçant l'ensemble de sa scolarité, de leurs aventures… le tout annoté de commentaires, les uns comiques, d'autre moqueurs… quelques-uns encore, davantage complices, tout simplement. Il remarqua même quelques allusions discrètes à sa « fouine », allusions qui le firent sourire discrètement tout en lui rappelant l'absence de Malefoy à cette soirée à laquelle il aurait voulu le voir assister, bien que son absence soit préférable. Il ne doutait pas que Colin avait été mis à contribution pour la réalisation d'un tel projet…C'était avant qu'il ne se rappelle de son trépas durant le combat final, et soudainement son humeur se vit quelque peu mise à mal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces sombres pensées car déjà, on lui resservait une énième part de gâteau et il eut tôt fait de se faire accaparer par l'un de ses amis, impatient d'avoir de ses nouvelles, après des mois de silence inexpliqué.

Il n'était que 21h30 que déjà il se sentait accablé de fatigue, sa cicatrice le tirant inconfortablement, rappel discret de l'absence prolongé de Malefoy à ses côtés.

La soirée avait pris fin quelques instants auparavant, alors que minuit résonnait dans la demeure désormais silencieuse. Les uns après les autres, les invités s'étaient retirés, tous se promettant rencontres et visites prochaines, quand déjà il savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre plusieurs semaines, dans le meilleur des cas, avant d'envisager des réapparitions régulières et officielles dans le monde sorcier.

Ils attendaient désormais, calmement pour certains, impatiemment pour d'autres, l'arrivée d'un Malefoy qui se faisait tardif, lui qui avait pour habitude d'être prompt à répondre aux appels provenant du Square, même aux heures les moins orthodoxes, même lorsqu'il se trouvait accaparé par quelques autres occupations… Ce dernier ne tardait jamais à apparaître.

Les inquiétudes d'Harry, qui rapidement, prenaient le pas sur son rationalisme, furent pourtant soulagées lorsque l'objet de ses pensées fit son apparition, magistrale comme à son habitude, dans la salle de réunion qu'aucun n'avait eut le courage de quitter, tous épuisés par cette célébration bruyante et intrusive dans leur petit quotidien routinier et solitaire des derniers mois.

A peine eut-il fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'Harry se rapprocha de lui, et lui agrippa fermement le bras. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec l'ancien Serpentard ce jour-là, et les effets du manque se faisaient étrangement sentir. Désormais habitué aux contacts répétitifs et possessifs du brun, Malefoy n'en fit pas grand cas et déposa un énorme paquet sur la table.

_« J'ai cru comprendre qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de célébration … Alors… » _

L'espace d'un court instant, il perdit quelque peu de sa superbe, et Harry constata que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il faisait preuve d'une ... timidité toute nouvelle…

_« Bon anniversaire Potter »_

Estomaqué devant le comportement inaccoutumé du blond, autant que par le paquet qu'il lui tendait, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un présent, Harry resta figé dans son hébétude, incertain de la conduite à tenir devant un tel déploiement d'attention à son égard.

Ce fut, comme à son habitude, Ron qui vint le sauver des griffes de son inconfort, sous le regard à la fois curieux et reconnaissant d'Harry.

_« Excuses-le Malefoy, il est un peu fatigué par la soirée… Ma famille peut être un peu… abrutissante par moment» _

Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de défaire, lui-même, l'emballage du paquet, découvrant chaque nouvelle couche de papier avec une méticulosité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, et cela, comme s'il connaissait déjà le contenu du paquet. Lorsqu'il parvint à retirer la dernière couche, récalcitrante car possédant des sorts de protections divers, il tendit l'objet étrange à un Harry de plus en plus estomaqué.

Il s'agissait de …. En réalité il ne savait pas réellement qu'elle était l'utilité d'un tel objet, s'il en avait une. Devant lui se dressait une sculpture de bois représentant un arbre mort. La finesse du bois sculpté ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait s'agir là d'un objet sorcier de grande valeur. Sur les branches supérieures reposait une soucoupe en métal de la taille d'une assiette à dessert, quoique plus profonde de quelques bons centimètres. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'oeuvre avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Malefoy. Il découvrit que ce dernier, persistait à éviter son regard, tant il était inconfortable et ce constat le fit sourire malgré lui. Finalement, il succomba et croisa le regard d'émeraude du brun.

_« C'est une Pensine… Elle trainait au manoir et comme je n'en ai pas l'utilité… J'ai pensé que peut-être… »_

Le silence s'éternisa pendant de nombreuses minutes durant lesquelles les deux jeunes sorciers ne savaient quelle attitude adopter. Une fois encore, c'est Ron qui vint à leur secours, aussitôt gracié de deux regards reconnaissants.

_« En fait, quand Malefoy nous a dit qu'il n'en avait pas l'utilité... On lui a parlé de Sirius… »_

Le regard auparavant gêné d'Harry, se glaça en quelques secondes à peine, et sa silhouette se figea instantanément.

_« … Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'on a réuni ça pour toi… C'est de la part de Remus, Hermione et moi »._

Il accompagna ses mots bien mystérieux par une boîte gravée des mêmes ornements, richement sculptés, que ceux apposés sur la Pensine.

Curieux, Harry entrouvrit la boîte et découvrit avec stupeur une multitude de fioles, comme celles qu'il avait eu le loisir de contempler dans le bureau du Dumbledore, alignées sans ordre apparent. Prudent, il saisit délicatement une des fioles pour y découvrir une inscription finement tracée à la plume : _**Siruis – Eté 2001 Square Grimmauld.**_

Il comprit que chacune de ces innombrables fioles devait contenir des souvenirs de son parrain au delà des mots, il eut du mal à contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir aux yeux de ses amis, pourtant conscients de son émoi. Cédant enfin à la gratitude qui remplaça la nostalgie qui, pour un instant, avait envahie son être, il serra dans ses bras ses amis, un à un une embrassade sincère qui en disaient davantage que ce que des mots, inutiles, auraient pu faire transparaître. Arrivé devant Malefoy, il ne sut que faire, devait-il lui offrir une accolade fraternelle? Un simple hochement de tête ? Non se dit-il, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était surtout pas eux. Eux ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Tout résidait toujours dans les non dits.

Finalement, il lui offrit cette main qu'un jour il avait refusé de serrer. C'était un geste plus symbolique qu'aucun autre, un geste qui en disait plus que tout autre chose et Malefoy, il fut heureux de le constater, fut sensible à ce symbolisme et accepta cette main, sans même une hésitation, fut-il heureux de constater.

_ « Merci… Drago »_

**Flash Back**

**3 mois auparavant**

Voilà déjà 30 minutes qu'il patientait dans ce vestibule désert de l'aile du Département de la justice magique. Il avait rendez-vous à 8h00 pour son premier entretien avec son RTM (Représentant de Tutelle Ministérielle). Anxieux quand à l'issue de cette journée, il s'était levé des heures avant que l'aube ne fasse son apparition timide dans ce ciel frais de matin printanier. Il était arrivé à 7h30, accueilli par une secrétaire quinquagénaire qui, à en juger par l'accueil glacial qu'elle lui avait réservé, ne devait pas estimer qu'il mérite cette « seconde chance » qu'on lui avait offerte, sous réserve de conditions multiples, restrictives, contraignantes et intrusives, dont il devait pourtant se contenter… pour l'instant du moins.

8h00 approchait à grand pas, et avec elle, l'arrivé de son représentant qu'il attendait avec cette fausse nonchalance qu'il avait appris à feindre et perfectionner au fil des années. Il s'était préparé au pire, ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'espérer au mieux. Seul l'avenir lui dirait ce que lui réservait cette entrevue, et il doutait de vouloir découvrir l'étendue des concessions qu'il devrait encore faire pour assurer son retour « officiel » dans le monde sorcier.

8h00 sonna enfin. 8h00 sonnait déjà. 8h00 sonnait et déjà il savait qu'il ne bernerait personne avec cette robe de seconde mains qu'il s'était acheté dans le veine espoir de diminuer l'orgueil démesuré qu'on avait associé par trop souvent au nom, désormais déchu, des Malefoy. Déjà il savait qu'il aurait du coiffer ses cheveux par quelques touches de ce gel dont il avait souffert de se déposséder, s'imaginant qu'il abuserait cet auditoire condescendant auquel il ne doutait pas d'être confronté. Ces quelques grossiers subterfuges visant à lisser les traits aristocratiques de ce visage qui traduisaient avec trop d'aisance la pureté d'un sang souillé par la guerre ne seraient pas suffisants. Déjà il savait qu'il aurait dû surveiller davantage la noblesse de son maintien, qu'il avait trahi aux yeux de beaucoup, s'imaginant des airs avenants et humbles dont il ne connaissait rien espérant tromper et amoindrir le prestige d'une noble lignée pour laquelle on l'avait, par si souvent, complimenté. Cette noblesse qui toujours avait été à l'origine de quelques flatteries dont il avait su tirer parti et qui était aujourd'hui à l'origine de nombre de ses embarras.

8h00 sonna et la secrétaire revint vers lui de cette démarche autoritaire et empressée qui ne souffrait ni commentaires, ni retards.

Les nombreux artifices dont il avait choisi de se parer, dans quelques vains espoirs de berner les sorciers sur l'illusoire respect qu'avait, un jour, suscitait le nom Malefoy, ne parvenait à amoindrir son propre inconfort face à ces regards haineux qu'il recevait de toute part. Mortifié de son propre comportement que son père aurait jugé indigne d'un sorcier, d'un Sang Pur, et surtout, d'un Malefoy, il ignora les regards accusateurs posés sur lui avec insistance comme si, aujourd'hui encore, on le jugeait pour les crimes dont il avait pourtant été absous et, avec une certaine diligence, suivit l'austère secrétaire.

Il avait certes été jugé et condamné, le nom de sa famille ruiné…mais il restait un Malefoy de nature, et ils avaient tous été trop prompts à l'oublier. Il se conformerait aux conditions illimitées de sa mise sous tutelle, il prouverait sa valeur, et, un jour, il redorerait le nom illustre de sa famille. Un jour, il leurs ferait oublier ces quelques déboires qui lui avaient valu cette méprisable réputation, qui lui avaient déjà tant coûté.

**To Be Continued**

**PLEINS DE REVIEWS ? Bon je l'aime un peu moins ce chapitre donc si y'a moins de reviews je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur !lol. J'espère que calà vous a plu un peu quand même. A dans deux ou trois semaine j'espère !**


End file.
